Genesis
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: *CHAPTER NINE IS UP!!!^.^* This is a fic where I mess with the Gundam world!!! I turn it inside out and up side down! Why? BECAUSE!!! Muhahahahaha^.^ Will just to let you know, this is a DXH fic. Enjoy and R+R!
1. Return To Me

***************************************************************************************** Hello Psycho Kitty here! I could not sleep so I spent all night writing this. It is a little weird only because I throw you in the middle of the story. As always this is a DXH fic (Duh! Your talking to me!) and this is not, I repeat, this is NOT anything near the true story line. I changed some things, you will find out soon enough. One thing that stands out is the characters maybe OOC (Out Of Character). So you have been warned!! Well, this is just a teaser, me playing with your minds. If I get lots of reviews I will continue. OK? Coolness. Have fun and review. ***************************************************************************************** 

Genesis 

Chapter 1 

Return To Me *****************************************************************************************   
  


**Duo's House**

Duo is quite a sight! His long braid stuffed under a chief's hat and an apron that says, "Kiss the Cook" covers his priest outfit. He is singing some song under his breath while he stirs cake batter in a big green bowl. He has flower everywhere; on the floor, counters, the table, chairs, on him and on the ceiling! But the funny this is, he is using a cake mix and there is no need for him to take out the flower. Yes, he is a sight, and so is the once clean kitchen; quite a sight that it makes Amber, his_ new_ roommate, drop her bags and place her hands on her hips. 

"Duo Maxwell! What have you done to _our_ kitchen?" She tries to sound angry but Duo is just too cute to stay mad at. He stops and turns around to say hello when he suddenly knocks over the eggs. Crack! Smash, Roll. The two look at the one egg that some how managed to survive the fall. It rolls over to the side door that leads to the garage. Amber sighs and walks over to pick up the egg. 

"Hey Amber! How was you day?" He says has he watches her bend over to pick up the egg. He quickly turns around and blushes as his mind screams: 

("Dame you Duo! Stop it. You remember what happened last time!!") Ah, last time. The last time he had a girl for a roommate. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She was thin, had short black hair and eyes and a smile that would make him...no, that _ still_ makes him weak in the knees just thinking about her. He really did love her but he was just too dumb to admit it to her. He took her for granted; he believed she would always be there when he came home. When she left his whole world came apart; he never knew how important she was to him when she walked out the door. He realized that what made him go on, what made him keep fighting when everyone else turned on him was because of her. ("Everything for her.") But no, she didn't know that, because he would always say: 

_ "For the colonies! I will gladly become the God of Death!!" and never say: _

"For Hilde, I will gladly become the God of Death!!" 

Which is what his heart meant to say but his mind wouldn't let him. Now he wishes he did, then maybe she would not of left him. 

Amber kneels down to pick up the one lucky egg that has rolled its self into a corner between an old cadenza, that is used to hold the kitchens pots and pans, and the wall. Upon reaching down Amber caught sight of an envelope stuck behind the cadenza. She picks it up and studies it. There is no address or return address but the word, written in what looks like female handwriting, Duo. She opens the letter and looks behind her shoulder to see if Duo is looking at her. ("Good he's not") She pulled out the letter and reads what it says: 

My Darling Duo, 

I am sorry for this short notice but I have been called back to my homeland, Germany. I received a letter asking I come alone. I did not want to tell you in person for I know you would tie me to a chair and never let me leave. I'm sorry but for your safety I can only tell you this much. The letter I received told me that a group of children who are like me, brought up in the Bisk military camp, have found the ones who took our lives away. I know what you are saying, this could be a trap to get us all back but I don't care. They took every thing from me and if I have a chance to make them pay I will. I am sure I will not be able to write to you or talk to you anytime soon. So please, don't come after me, this is something I must do. I will come back as you have when you left me so many times. I hope to see you soon. Keep safe. 

Yours forever, 

Hilde 

  


("Hmmmm. Dated two year ago. Man Duo, do ever clean?") Amber grips the letter and stands up strait. She lets her mind wonder but not too far, because Duo is talking to her. 

"What? I'm sorry! I did not hear what you said." She smiles at him as she turns to face him. She puts the letter in her pocket and makes a mental note to burn it later. 

("Sorry, Hilde. But this guy is mine!") 

"I was just asking what you are doing? How long does it take to pick up one egg?" He smiles at the redhead girl. She smiles back and looks down at the egg. 

"Why should we pick things up when we can…" Smash. She slams her foot on the egg letting it ooze out from under her foot. "Crush them and start over? I will pick up some eggs tomorrow." She passes Duo and gives him a kiss on the cheek as she leaves the room. Duo looks at the egg thinking about her second meaning to what she said and did. 

("She has a point. I guess I should move on. Hilde is never coming back.") He lets out a sad sigh and continues to make his cake, this time without his happy smile or silly song. 

  
  
  
  
_ Flash Back _

"You don't have the skills to be my enemy…" 

Smack! Hilde hits the Gundam pilot so hard that blood comes from his lips. Hilde did not hit him just because of what he said but because he ruined her plans. Everything was working to plan, she would be moved to the moon base and then she would have complete access to the base. She laughed out loud thinking of Oz's face when they see that their "prized" solider destroying their moon base. The pilot known as Duo, looked at her and wondered why she was laughing. 

"Man lady you're crazy." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"You hit he and you laugh?" 

"You killed maybe more than me in my life time and I bet you laughed as well. Huh, Maxwell?" She smiled at him as he hanged his head down. 

"So I'm right." Then it hit her. Why should she risk her life when she could get him to do her dirty work. That way she could do more damage and never get caught. She moved in closer and looked at him. 

"Now I am leaving, so don't do anything stupid. OK?" He just smiled at her as she left the room. 

End of Flash Back 

Hilde sighs as she gets off the bus and stands on the street her house is on. Hilde is taken over with fear as her mind races with "what if" and "maybes". 

("Two years it has been, two long years. Wonder if he is still there.") She walks down the dimly lighted street until she comes to the end of the wall that surrounds her and Duo's house. She takes in a breath and turns the corner entering her front yard. Hilde smiles as she sees Duo in the window with a chief's hat and apron on. She can tell he is singing a song and she lets out a sigh of relief that he didn't move out. Hilde stands there looking at him and thinking about how much she loves him. Everyday when she was gone she thought of him, even dreamt of him; but they where only friends, ("well not for long") she thinks to herself. Hilde straitens up and moves forward, her mindset on telling him how much she loves him for time is short and she may never get a second chance. She smiles at her words and hopes he will say the same. However, her world comes to a sudden stop when a redhead girl came to Duo and kissed him. Hilde wants to go in there and beat the crap out of her and she is going too when she stops herself. ("No, he has every right to go out with someone. Remember, you are just _ friends. _") She put emphasis on the word "friends" to make a point. She had no right to beat that ("Bitch! No, no. Hilde calm down!"). No right to beat that _ "Lucky girl" _ up. Hilde says the words through grinded teeth. She could not go home now; it would be too weird, so she turns and leaves. Upon leaving, Hilde doesn't look back, but if she did she would of seen that Duo is not happy about that little kiss. No, she did not see the sadness in his eyes because her own vision is blurred with her tears. As she turns the corner she sees a sign on a lamp poll; a sign for the circus, the circus Trowa belongs to. She smiles and takes the sign down. "It's not to late, I think I can still make the show." Hoping the circus would cheer her up she puts on her fake smile and heads for the circus, leaving everything behind. 

  
  
  
  
_ Flash Back _

"Man you guys! You have to meet her!" said Duo as he jumped down from his Gundam. He stands by with his hands on his hips as the other pilots descend down. Quatre and Trowa take their time to look around them. Duo had insisted they fallow him for repairs. They had no idea he would lead them to his colony. The room that surrounds them is a large cargo space that was renovated and turned into what is known as StarGate Incorporation. 

"I thought StarGate closed down when the war started." Said Trowa as he moves towards Duo. 

"Yah, they did. But my girl, who is the real owner, started it up just for us!" Said Duo proudly as he leads them to "his girl". 

"Why would she do that? I thought StarGate was a security system for the colonies?" 

StarGate is in charge of making security software for the colonies but sometimes they come out with new benefiting inventions. That is why Oz was looking at them, for use of their technologies. But once word got out about Gundams' destroying anything Oz related, StarGate shut down. 

The moment the young pilots were clear from their Gundams, workers went right to work repairing anything that need repair. 

"Wow, they're efficient." Said Quatre as he looks behind him at the workers. 

"You bet they are. I come in and in less than an hour and a half I am ready to go! It's great." 

"And what does your friend get?" Said Trowa. 

"Nothing. She doesn't want anything but for us to end this war so she can go back to earth." When Duo said "back to earth" he said it softly almost like he does not want to believe his own words. 

"That's very nice of her." Said Quatre. 

"Yeah, she's something else." 

("Yeah, she is something else.") Says Trowa as he looks upon Hilde who is petting the lion. She has been here for an hour just petting the big cat and saying how cute it is in her native language. Trowa is leaning up against some boxes with his arms crossed looking at her. He is wondering why she is here and not at home with Duo. Better yet, where has she been for the past two years? Then Trowa's mind remembers something, a redhead that is currently dating Duo. He looks at Hilde closer and sees that she has a certain sadness to her face. 

("Maybe she did go home first.") He walks over to her and clears his throat. 

"Hilde. Where have you been?" 

"Duo didn't tell you?" she says without looking up. 

"No." 

Hilde sighs and stands up, brushing away the dirt and hay from her knees, she turns to face Trowa. He blushes a bit as he looks into her blue eyes. She _ is_ something different. Not like most girls at all. She is still thin but now taller than before. She can come up to his shoulders now. Her hair is now strait and is as long as Duo's. She is wearing a black skirt that is tight on her hips and loose at her knees, giving it a watery flow to it when she moves. She has on a black tank top made out of the same material as the skirt and on top of her tank top is a light jacket also made of the same material as the skirt, this jacket does not button but ties down and it hugs her curves nicely. Trowa had always wondered what Duo saw in her; know he knows; ("She's beautiful.") Trowa shakes his head and erased that thought from his mind, he did not want to upset someone who had the nickname "God of Death". Yes, Duo would kick his ass and anyone else who would think what he was thinking. Even if Duo is going out with Amber, he still misses Hilde. Trowa would find Duo using the computers at the Preventers' HQ when he arrived in the morning and when Trowa left to go home, he would find Duo still using the computers desperately trying to find her. It took a gun at his head to make him quit. Hero had had enough of Duo going around the place like a some love sick baka and told him that if he did not go home and get some sleep he (Hero) would kill him. Trowa smiled at that thought but soon his mind returned to Hilde when she says: 

"Earth to Trowa! Hello?" 

"What?" 

"Seeing that Duo did not tell you where I have been, let me fill you in." 

  
  
  
  


**Duo's House**

Duo is sitting in the TV room watching the game. He is interested in the game until he hears the water running. 

("Hmm, Amber must be taking a shower.") A silly grin come on his face as he gets up from his spot. He creeps his way into his room where the only bathroom with a shower lays. He steps over Amber's clothes and is starting to take off his shirt when he sees Amber's paints. There is a note in one of the pockets that has his name on it. He reaches down and pulls it out. ("What's this?") He looks at the letter and then he smiles thinking it is a mushy letter from Amber. He opens it up and starts to read. Soon a new face takes over Duo, a dark and sinister one. He grips hard on the paper and closes his eyes shut. A single tear falls down his cheek and Duo almost growls Amber's name. His breath is short and fast as he is trying to put his emotions in check...Ok, there in check...With anger and rage being the ones in control now, Duo walks out of the bed room at waits for Amber to get done. 

  
  
  
  


**At Trowa's**

"So you where in Germany? Why?" 

"Do you now what a Hessian is Trowa? Well if you don't then take a good look at me! Cause you're looking at one!" Her voice is pained with hate and sorrow. She extends her arms so he can get a good look at her. 

"I am a solider for hire! My family was killed and I was sent to a place called the Bisk Military Camp where they beat me daily until they broke me and once I was broken they trained me and many other like me to hunt, fight and kill with out bare HANDS!!" She puts her hands in Trowa's face as if he where to see them covered in blood. She draws back from him holding her hands to her collarbone. She looks down at the ground and is quite for sometime. Trowa moves closer but she turns quickly toward him letting her beautiful black hair whirl around her like a silk scarf. Trowa steps back by her sudden move. Hilde has tears in her eyes yet none fall. 

"Look I can't even cry! They beat that out of me! I have nothing, THEY took everything. When I was six I made my first kill! He was a guard who was trying to rape me! Trowa I was SIX!!" Hilde grabs his shirt and shakes him. He wraps his arms around her as she takes her breath. She sighs in is chest and continues in a calmer voice. 

"When I was there they kept injecting us with some kind of stuff, I have no idea but it caused a mutation; it genetically altered my body. I have no body fat; they messed with my DNA code to make me all muscle and no fat and let me survive that way. That is why I am so thin." She takes in another sigh and pushes away from Trowa. 

"When I was thirteen they sold me to Oz and that is how I meet you guys. When I was in space I ran into others like me who had escaped. Together we started to take Oz down by the seams. But Trowa, don't tell Duo this…" She turns her back to him and hugs herself. Closing her eyes she lets the wind play with her hair as she gathered her thoughts. 

"Two days before the Libra thing, I got a letter from the ones who sold me to Oz. They said they know what I have been doing and where coming for me. For the first time in my life I was scared. I didn't want to go back. So I came up with an idea. I would break into Libra and steal information for you guys, for Duo…" She trails off and thinks how at that time she would of done anything for him and that how she still would. 

"I was hoping to die. I thought I could make it look like I was trying to help; I did not want to kill my self, instead I wanted to die for a reason and helping you, helping HIM…" Him as being Duo, Hilde's heart starts to ache when she thinks of that redhead kissing Duo. She shakes her head and goes on. 

"Is good enough for me." Her voice dies down and she sits on a box next to the lion's cage. All Trowa can do is just stare at her in awe. 

  
  
  
  


**Duo's house**

Amber is done drying herself off and takes one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving. She wonders why Duo did not come in and join her, he usually does. While thinking of him she starts to worry. The house is quite, too quite. ("Maybe he left?") She leaves the room and heads for the kitchen when she sees two purple eyes looking at her in the dark kitchen. There are no lights in the kitchen but she did not need them, the anger that showed in his eyes is bright enough. She steps in at looks at Duo. He is sitting down in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His head is down but Amber knows he is looking at her. 

"Sit." Is all he says. Amber takes a seat and starts to worry, his voice is in raged and filled with hate and anger. As she sits down across from him, her eyes land on a peace of paper that has the word: Duo written on it. She becomes pail on sight of it. She looks up at him and shakes her head in a pleading no. 

"Tell me everything." He growls at her. 

  
  
  
  


**At Trowa's**

The two just stay quite for sometime until Trowa moves to sit down with her. As he sits he crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. Hilde looks up at him and can tell he is about to say something. 

"You could of come to us. We would have helped you if you were in trouble. Helping us in hoping you will die is not a very good way to go. You have no idea what you did, did to Duo." Hilde turns her head away and does not say anything. She knows. She heard what he said to her when she was in the medical room. 

_ "Hilde babe, if you die I will personally kick your butt. You…you can't die on me. I…I didn't start living till you entered the picture. I was dead until you. I need you as much as the earth needs the sun. I can't live without you. Please return to me." _

"Return to _me_." She says softly. Trowa did not hear that so he started speaking. 

"But…Hilde why where you in Germany for two years?" 

"After the last battle when the Gundams where destroyed I received a letter from my cousin Lark. He too is like me, a BMB, Brisk Military Baby. We both, with his twin sister, worked together. His sister and himself, along with others, where able to get away. They were the ones who asked me to help them take down Oz. In the letter it said they found the ones who did this to us and found the location of their new base along with other bases owned by them. They were rounding BMB's who escaped to fight Brisk. I took the chance and signed up. You know how protective Duo is; I'm like a sister to him. He wouldn't let me fight with him so you can image how he would of felt about me fighting on my own." 

"Hilde, to be honest. I would be just like Duo. But at the time none of us had known about your training. If you had told him…" 

"What, that I am a freak? Some mutant? How could I tell you or even him what I really am?" 

"Why did you tell me now?" 

"Times have changed Trowa." Hilde stands up and walks a little forward. She had one arm wrapped around her while her other hand is holding her neck. She lets out a deep sigh. 

"Peace is as fragile as glass. All it needs is a little push and it breaks. Well Trowa, that little push is here." 

  
  
  
  


**Duo's House**

"Why did you hide this from me?" His voice is filled with anger. He stares at the girl across from him who has a look of death to her. 

"I…I. What do you expect me too do, Duo? I find a letter from your old lover and I don't want you to see it. I…I can't stand it any more!" She slams her fists on the table as she stands up. Duo doesn't flinch at her tone. He just gets angrier. He stands up and grabs her wrist making her gasp in pain. 

"She is not my lover. She is my best friend who I thought left me two years ago! I told you I had no relationship with her when you moved in!" Every word is said through Duo's clenched teeth. Amber pulls away and starts to cry. Duo does nothing to comfort her. 

"Then why, Duo. Tell why you called her name out last night!!!" That right there shocked Duo. He turns to look at her in disbelief. 

"So I say her name in my sleep. Big deal that doesn't mean anything!" 

"You weren't sleeping!!!!" Now her words are said through clenched teeth. Duo's purple eyes and wide and his mouth is opened. ("Shit! No way!") 

"Amber…I…" 

"You what? You LOVE her don't you? Well, I have news for you mister! She is not coming back and I…I LOVE YOU!!" She turns around and leaves the room. She runs in their room and slams the door. Duo just stands there. All his life he wanted to hear those three little words and now he did. However, the wrong person said them. 

  
  
  
  


**Duo's Room**

Amber parts the shades to see Duo leaving but not before he beats up the trash can. She smiles at herself. ("Poor little Duo did I mess with you little mind?") She laughs out loud knowing Duo is gone. She jumps on their bed and dials the phone. 

Ring-Ring 

"Hello?" 

"Hey love. Guess what?" 

"What Amber?" 

"I think it is time for you to come over. Duo is ready for you." She says in a sickly sweet voice. 

"Really? So soon? I'm on my way. I will have the papers ready for you. Oh Amber?" 

"Yes?" 

"Be on guard, Hilde is back." Click. Her face becomes pail. 

("Dame. Stupid people. Can't you hold one little girl?") She slams the phone down and gets ready for bed. 

  
  
  
  


**At Red's Bar**

"Hey mister. Do I know you?" Said the bar tender to Duo. He just shook his head no. 

"Are you sure? You look I like this guy I saw on TV." 

"Not me friend. I'm not the TV material." 

"Oh." He takes one more look at Duo before going to another customer. 

"Hey turn it up!" Says a drunken man to the bar tender. He point to the TV and the man does what he says. 

TV: They disappeared on us after the wars ended but our team of specialist where able to track all but two of the elusive Gundam pilots. With our team, we found where they are currently living… 

"Specialist…HA! All the did was look in the phone books." Says Duo as he returns to his drink. He shuts out the TV until he hears his name. 

TV: Next we found the very popular Duo Maxwell. He was voted the sexiest bachelor in L2. 

("Yeah and yet I am still a bachelor…") 

TV: "Hey people! Wuz up?" 

Duo closes his eyes tight upon hearing his voice. He looks at the screen to see himself three years ago. 

("Dame, they are still using that flick?") 

TV: "Yeah just hanging here with my best friend Hilde. Right Hilde? Aw Hil don't be shy, say hi to everyone!" Duo looks up and sees Hilde laughing and trying to hide from the camera. He smiles as he looks at her. 

("It has been so long since I've seen you.") He lets out a sad sigh. 

TV: What a lucky girls she is. Hahahaha. I bet every girl in L2 wishes they were her…. 

("I wish Hilde wishes she were her. Aw man Hilde. What are you doing in Germany? At what is this about…Wait! She said she's in Germany! I know where she is!") Duo's heart jumps a beat as he grabs some credits for his beer he turns to his left and slams right into a wall that was next to his seat. He is so happy that he had found a clue to where Hilde is at that he forgot where he was. He pushes back on the wall and takes time to let his head to stop spinning. When it does he sees a sign for the circus Trowa belongs too. 

"Hey the circus! No, that can wait I have to find Hilde!" He gets ready to leave when a voice kicks in. 

**("Duo, it has been two years! Get over it. She is not coming back! She left. Surly she must not want to be found.")**

("Well if she does not want to be found then why did she tell me about Germany?") 

**("Don't keep you hopes up. Look at you and Amber. If you got together with someone, don't you think she might of as well?")** That hurt Duo more ways than one. The image of some guy holding Hilde, touching Hilde, KISSING Hilde made Duo very mad. Then the words of Amber came to mind. 

_ "You love her don't you!" _

Duo stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed home. He couldn't do that to Amber. He had to let her go gentle. Tomorrow he would answer her question by saying. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do love Hilde." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************** Ok! I will write more soon. Once I am done with Coming Shadows. Sigh. But if I get lots of feed back I will come back to this sooner. I hope it was a nice start. Did you like it? Yes? No? Well I hope you did. hee hee ^.^ Have fun and R+R! *****************************************************************************************


	2. Reunion Of The Six Stars Part I

***************************************************************************************** Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I loved them so much I wrote this for you!!! I was not going to come back to this until I got about five reviews. But the ones I got just made me happy. See what happens when you review? You get more stuff! It's all I ask. Well I hope you like and enjoy! R+R! ^.^ 

Psycho Kitty ***************************************************************************************** 

Genesis 

Chapter 2 

Reunion Of The Six Stars 

Part I *****************************************************************************************   
  


**At Trowa's**

Trowa looks at Hilde's back for some time. He doesn't know how to respond. She just told him that there is a new threat or that is what it seems to him. He plays her words over in his mind to see if he is getting the whole message. 

_"Times have changed Trowa. Peace is as fragile as glass. All it needs is a little push and it breaks. Well Trowa, that little push is here."_

He stands up and walks over to her and when she hears his sudden movement she lets out a sigh. Without looking at him she speaks. 

"If you want to know what I am talking about then I sugest you go find the Gundam pilots and the others. I will not say anything until everyone is here. This is too big for me to tell it more than once." She now turns to face him and he can see in her eyes that what ever this "push" is, it is something to fear. Hilde takes a step back and looks to the side. She look at the earth and a sorrow fills her heart. Hilde returns her gaze to the silent pilot. 

"Besides, we don't have the time anymore." 

**In Sally's Office**

"Yes, sir I know SIR. We're ON it sir. Of course sir! Right. Good bye." Slam. "Ass hole." Sally blushes when she sees her friend Noin is still in her office. Noin is trying to hold back her laugh and keep a strait face. Sally crosses her arms over her chest and gives Noin a death glair. 

"Oh! I see you have been spending time with Hero." 

"I am two months into my pregnancy. I'm tired, hot, and hungry and I hate morning sickness! I like to see you handle this job in my condition!" Sally glowers a little more at Noin and then sighs and sits down in her chair. She presses her two pointer fingers at the bridge on her nose. Noin takes a seat in front of her desk. 

"So how is Wufei taking this?" 

"Not well. When I told, him he yelled at me about it being my fault. Of course I yelled back. I may hate the morning sickness but you gotta love the…" 

Ring-Ring 

Both women look at her phone and Sally groans in pain and looks at her friend. Noin takes the hint and picks it up. 

"Hello, Noin speaking….Hello Trowa. What? Yes Sally is here. Yes and he's here as well. Yes, Millardo is here also. Uh…" Noin covers the phone piece with her hand to talk to Sally. 

"Has Hero shown up?" Sally shakes her head. "Thanks." Noin returns to Trowa. 

"No he is not. Quatre is at his home. Uh, Trowa?….Why are you asking for everyone? Is something up?" Sally watches Noin's face light up and then become worried. 

"Right I will see what I can do. See you tomorrow. Bye." Click. Noin looks white and turns to Sally. 

"Sally, call Quatre and Relena up. Tell them to come here ASAP!" Noin gets up to leave when Sally stops her. 

"Noin? What did Trowa want? Where are you going?" 

"I don't know but it must be big. Trowa said everything would be explained tomorrow. Right now I need to go and find two Gundam pilots before tomorrow morning. I need to find Hero and the pilot of Genesis." 

_"There are too many! Damnit!" Said Duo as he received a blow to his side of his Gundam. He turns to destroy the pest and would of too if it where not already destroyed. "Huh?" Duo is about to say thanks to his fellow pilots when he looks at his scanner. None of the other pilots are near him. He shrugs it off and heads for the others. As Duo gets to them he sees his friends just standing there. Duo thinks there is something wrong and speeds up. As he closes in, he too, like his friends, stop. Duo stops next to Sandrock. _

"H-hey? What the hell is going on you guys? What are they doing?" 

"Looks like they are self detonating." Said Trowa calmly. The Gundam pilots look at the now destroyed Dolls. They don't know what to make of this, one moment they are fighting a sea of Dolls and appear to be losing when all a sudden the Dolls start destroying themselves, or that is what someone wants them to think. Soon they see off in the distance a battle going on. 

"Must be Hero." Said Duo. 

"No, I am picking Hero and Zechs up in a another location." Said Quatre. Then he lets out a shocked gasp. 

"Guys! If I am reading this right, then there is a Gundam over there." 

"Right! Let's go!" Said Duo as he shoots toward the new fight with Trowa and Wufei behind him. 

"No wait you guys we don't know if the Gundam is on our side!!!" Quatre yells pleading over his com-link but in vain, they were already at the battle. When all four Gundams came to the battle, they did not know that they would see a Gundam that looked like Hero's. The coloring is different thou, where as this Gundam is black, green and white. The Gundam fights the Dolls like they were real dolls made out of paper. One by one the Gundam destroys the Dolls with a grace and power of its own. The boys move in and help the solo Gundam, when a Doll shoots a blast from its blaster and is right on target. It heads right for Heavyarms! The unknown Gundam flies in front of Trowa and wraps its wings around its body. Then the white panels that make up the Gundams wings flip over to show a copper-colored underbelly. When the blast hits the Gundam, nothing happens, the blast took no affect on the unknown Gundam. Then that Gundam spreads its wings, as the panels flip over to their right side, extends its arms out and brings them together. On each palm of the Gundam is a hole, when put together like now; it resembles Wing-Zero's twin blaster and has the same effect. The Doll and many others are destroyed with that one blast. After the place quiets, the unknown Gundam leaves. 

"Wait! Don't leave! We need to work together! Help us!" Cries Quatre. 

"Yeah buddy. Tell us who you are." Said Duo. Then their screens becomes black and a single word is written: 

Genesis. 

The screens return to normal and Genesis is gone. 

**At Duo's**

Duo has been sitting outside for about an hour. He is trying to make a plan; he doesn't know what he should do. Trowa had called about an hour ago and told him he had to meet him at his circus. Duo asked why and all he got was: 

_"Trust me Duo. It is for your best interest that you come tomorrow." Click._

"Whatever buddy. I am not letting this chance I have to find Hilde go to waste. You can send Hero_ and_ Wufei after me. I don't give a rat's ass about some new mission. Cause, right now I already have one: Get Hilde back." 

**At Trowa's**

Trowa is sleeping in his trailer and is having a bad dream. He tosses and turns and is griping his sheets as a nightmare unfolds a deadly dream. 

_"Mommy? What's going on? MOM!!" _

"Shhh baby. Right now be quite. Please, don't speak or they will know daddy is not alone." The mother tries to put her son away in the closet, in hope that they will miss him if they were to come in right now. But her son fights with her, he doesn't want to go; he wants to stay in the safety of his mother's arms. Then to two stop moving as they hear a gun shot outside. The mother pushes her son in the closet and tells him to never say a word. She makes him promise to never speak until she says he could. The boy nods as he whips his eyes. She closes the door and grabs her shotgun. She takes one last look at the closest and says a silent prayer as she heads out the door. It is quite for some time and the boy begins to feel it is safe to come out when he hears gunshots all around. He closes the door to the closet and hugs his knees as he repeats his mother's last words. 

"Don't say a word. Don't even speak until I tell you too." 

He hears footsteps come onto his front porch. They are too many and too heavy to be his mother's or father's. Then the front door is kicked in. 

"Don't say a word. Don't even speak until I tell you too." 

Footsteps are heard inside now, they are tipping over things and breaking stuff. Then one set of footsteps comes to the closet and stops. The boy can see the shadow of the person's feet. 

"Don't say a word. Don't even speak until I tell you too." 

Then the once dark closet is flooded with light as the man on the other side opens the door and grabs the child. 

"AAAAA!" Trowa wakes up in a cold sweat. He places his hands on his forehead and whips his face. He gets up and walks over to the end of his trailer were a full-length mirror is. He looks at himself and studies his face. ("It has been years since I had _that_ nightmare.") Trowa is wearing boxers and an oversized tank top. He turns to his side to look at his back. Then he grabs the wide strap of his tank top and pulls it down a bit to show his right shoulder blade. Crudely carved into that shoulder blade is the letters: 

BMB (Brisk Military Baby.). 

** The Next Day **

Hilde stretches and rubs her eyes. Last night was not a good night. Trowa had insisted she stay the night here in his sister's trailer, he said there would be room. Yes, there _would_ be room if Cathy were not such a pack rat. Hilde had never seen so much junk and she thought Duo was bad. ("Duo…") Her heart still hurts thinking about him and that redhead. How she wishes she could just pound her in the ground. 

"Hilde?" 

("Beat the living daylights out of her.") 

"Hilde?!" 

("Mess up her pretty face so bad people would not…") 

"HILDE!" 

"What? Trowa? That is a first. I never knew you could yell." She smiles at him but soon it goes away. She looks at his face and can tell he did not get much sleep, she wonders why. Before she could ask, the two hear someone whistling. They turn to see who it is and sure enough it is the Great God of Death himself. Hilde felt a cool rush come over her body. She could not move, she couldn't run away, all she could do is stare at him. He stilled has his braid and is still wearing his priest outfit. He is carrying over his shoulders a duffel bag and has one hand in his pocket. He has his head turned and does not see them yet but when he does he has a look of shock on his face. He drops his bag and runs over to Hilde. He yells her name as he runs to her. All she does is stand there as Trowa moves to the side so Duo doesn't plow him. Hilde puts her arms over her chest and closes her eyes, ready for impact. WHAM! Duo grabs Hilde and lifts her off the ground spinning her around and around until she says: 

"Duo…Stop…YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!!!" She can't help but laugh as the braided boy puts her down and says he is sorry like a kid. Trowa looks at Duo and sees in his eyes that sparkle that everyone thought he lost two years ago. Then he looks at Hilde who is laughing a pure laugh, one from the heart. Trowa can't help but smile; these two really love each other. 

"Hilde? I…dame you Trowa! Why didn't you say Hilde was here? I was about to skip out and head to Germany." 

"Duo I did say it would be in your best _interest_ to come." 

"And I said I was on my way to leave for Germany. If you had told me you had Hilde here with you I would of…" 

"Come over right then. Where would I put you for the night?" Duo crossed his arms and looked at Hilde with a hurt look. 

"Hilde, why did you come here first? Why didn't you come home?" 

"Well, I…uh…saw you had company and decided to go see Trowa." It took a lot for Hilde to say that. She wanted to smack him but didn't. She is just happy he is here before _they _got him. 

"But right now that is not important. We need to go and meet with everyone. Lets go." She voice is strong and stern. Duo looks at her with questions running a mile a minute. He shrugs and turns to fallow them. They all get into Trowa's car and head for the Preventors HQ. Once the got to the gate, two guards stop them one on each side of the car. 

"May I see your pass?" Trowa takes out his pass and gives it to the guard. He looks it over and walks to Duo who is sitting in the back. 

"May I see your pass?" 

"What? You're telling me you don't know the face?" Duo smiles his trade mark smile but gets no response but… 

"May I see you pass?" 

"Ok, Ok. Here it is." Duo hands his pass over to the guard. While the guard looks over Duo's pass, Hilde sinks in her seat next to Trowa. She has a bad feeling. The guard who is standing outside, next to Hilde taps her window. She lowers it for him to speak. 

"Who are you?" He did not ask if he could see her pass, even if she does not have one, but the guard _knew_ she was not a Preventor. 

"I am Hilde Schbeiker." 

"Please step out of the car Miss Schbeiker." He unlocked her door and opened it. 

"Hey man, the girl is with us. She doesn't need to go out." 

"Yes officer. We called in and said we were bringing her with us. There is no need for this delay." 

"Miss please step out of the car." The guard grabs her arm and pulls her out. Trowa reaches over to pull her back in when the guard slams the door. Then the guard slams Hilde into the car and places her hands behind her. She lets out a little cry of pain as he handcuffs her. Making her cry out in pain will be something the guard will wish he never did for he just pissed Shinigami off. Duo opens the back passengers door closest to Hilde open and steps out. He cracks his knuckles and punches the guard head on. Trowa opens his door hitting the other guard. As he steps out he hits the guard's face with his elbow knocking the guard out. Duo didn't want his guard out yet, he wanted to pound on him. Shinigami is on top of the guard punching the crap at of him as he says all the dirty words in the book. Hilde just looks at Duo and shakes her head. She pulls at the handcuffs till they break, freeing her. She rubs her wrist, for it hurt, and tries to pull Duo off the guard. 

**Inside Preventors HQ**

Lady Une looks at the two beaten up guards through a glass window. They are tied to a chair, back to back. Both are foaming at the mouth and are growling like animals. Sally, Noin, Quatre and Wufei look at them with disgust. Trowa is leaning up against the door leading to the room that holds the guards. Duo is standing next to Hilde who is next to Lady Une. All is quite until Noin speaks. 

"What is wrong with them?" 

"They aren't the real guards. The real ones are dead to my guess. I bet if you look in the guards box outside, you will find the real guards." Hilde says bluntly. 

"If they aren't the real guards, then who are they?" When Noin says this, the guards stop and look right at the glass window. They look at Hilde and throw themselves at the window. The guard that had grabbed Hilde earlier, slams his head so hard that it cracks the window causing his head to bleed. Everyone steps back but Hilde is unmoved. She doesn't even flinch when the window cracks. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. 

"They are the enemy." 

***************************************************************************************** Ooo! Bad Psycho Kitty! Hee hee. Sorry for ending it here, but like Hilde said: "This is too big for me to tell it more than once." I will let you know in the next chapter what she is going on about!!! Hope that gets you to review! So come back and read the second part of this chapter!!! R+R 

Pyscho Kitty ^.^ ***************************************************************************************** 


	3. Reunion Of The Six Stars Part 2

***************************************************************************************** Hello Psycho Kitty here! Thank you all for the reviews! And thanks for telling me about the gramer! Sorry! My bad. I fix now! My editor is home now so things _should_be better. If not I am sorry, you see I was not going to come back to this but I got so many reviews I had to come back!!! Oh well. Sorry this chapter is long in the dialog part. But rest a sure! I tell the plot!!! *Crash of Thunder* 

Warning!!! This part is why I made it "R" along with other things that will show up future. I talk about some...well, bad stuff. Hilde talks about her life and it is dark ( In my eyes that is.)! Sorry but I have to, you will soon find out why. 

Hope you enjoy. I wrote this thing from 11:30 pm to 1:30 am. Be happy! And R+R ^.^ ***************************************************************************************** 

Genesis 

Chapter 2 

Part II *****************************************************************************************   
  


Dear Amber, 

I am sorry that I could not tell you this in person but I have to go. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. All I can do is say I am sorry but you are right, I do love Hilde and I have a chance to get her back and I am taking it. You probably want to move out and I understand that. Please, I hope you find happiness. Again I am sorry. 

Duo 

Amber rips the letter up and smiles. She walks over to the kitchen window and looks out to see a car pull up. Her smile becomes an evil grin as she starts to laugh. "Yes Duo, love. You will be sorry." 

** Preventors HQ, 11:30 a.m. **

Everyone is in a room not to far from where the enraged guards sit bound together. They can still hear them screaming. The room they are in is small and painted a dark green and the only thing in the room is a long table. Millardo is at one end and Noin is at the other. Hilde sits facing toward the door and across from Quatre. Trowa sits to Quatre's right and Wufei sits to his left, with Sally next to him. Duo sits next to Trowa and Lady Une. All wait for Hilde to speak. 

"Is Relena coming?" she says as she folds her arms and leans back on her chair. 

"No, couldn't make it. She's on Earth for the "No-arms" treaty that is today." 

"What about Hero?" Hilde doesn't look at anyone. She stares at her refection in the black table. 

"No. I could not find him. And I don't know where to start to look for the pilot of Genesis." Noin sighs and lays her hands on the table. 

"Very well then." Hilde moves slightly in her seat, not knowing what to say first. She clears her throat. All eyes are on her. 

"From this moment on we cannot trust anyone outside of this room." Her voice is clear and set; her eyes never leave her reflection. "You have no idea what is going on…" Her voice is suddenly filled with pain as she remembers her battles with the new enemy. "What we are dealing with is ten times more evil than any of the wars we fought. When I say wars, I am not just talking about the ones we lived through but all of the wars mankind has fought in. You think Oz and White Fang were bad? Then you should leave this room because this new enemy is merciless. They don't give a shit about any human life, even theirs. To understand them, let me tell you about them first." Everyone sinks a bit in his or her seats, some shift uncomfortably; they can tell this won't be good. 

"In my country a man named Jefferson Brisk was one of Germany's greatest generals. But some thing happened to him. Somehow he went mad and started to play God. He tried to make the perfect human, the _perfect solider_; he would take children off the streets and use them in his experiments. When word got out to the people, he fled the country." Hilde looks to see if everyone was still following. 

"Four years later he returned with an army and started to level the place. My father called on his friends for help and together they started to fight the General. The people of Germany have always seen my father as a great man, he was well respected and trusted and one of Germany's top scientist. He said he would build them a Gundam to defeat General Brisk and his army. The people rejoiced and named my father their new leader, they depended on him too much. All stupid, all of them, to put all their faith in one man's hands." Hilde closes her eyes and turns her head to the side. What she says next, they can tell, is very hard for her. 

"My..m-my father…promised them a Gundam. (Sigh)....When he said that, General Brisk made my family his prime target. We were living in Berlin at the time because of my father's job but we had to run away because Brisk's army was near by. My mother, brother and I left to return to our real home in the country. My father and older brother stayed with the other scientist to build the Gundam. I remember that day. It was at night when we left. I remember how the city looked when the army started to burn it to the ground." She takes a breath and places her elbows on the table and massages her temples. 

"My father, along with his friends, were working like mad to build the Gundam while the people and Germany's army battle Brisk's army outside. I never knew what happened, but my father was…he was killed that day along with my brother who was going to be the pilot. The other scenists took my fathers work and hid so they could finish but no one knows if they ever did." 

_Click. _

The safety lock on the gun is off and the barrel is pointed to the forehead of a man. The one who holds the gun is a child, a girl of 15. 

"Where is my father's Gundam! Where did you take?"said the girl. 

"Come down little one, we don't have it." says the man with the gun to his head. 

"Yes, stop this and help us out. We can build you one. You just have to let us out." Said another man. 

"Shut up! I want my fathers!! Do you have it? Or did you even bother to finish it?" said the girl. 

"Why would we finish it when the Earth Sphere Alliance came in. There was no need..." She hits the man who she held at gun point with the side of her gun. He fell to the ground and she looks at the others. They wait for her to do the same to them but she turns to leave. She close the cell door and walks past a soldier who was heading to the scientist she just left. He nods and she does the same. The girl took the time to read his name tag: 

Trowa Barton 

He did the same to read her tag: 

Hilde Schbeiker 

"We never saw the Gundam after the Earth Sphere Alliance decided to grace us with their presence and save us. It took three months for them to finally get off their ass and save us. General Brisk was not looking to take over Germany, he was looking to demolish it. But when the Earth Sphere Alliance pushed the army back, they left. The land was burnt and people lay dead in the streets. How is anyone supposed to pick up after that!!!" Hilde leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Besides, once the Earth Sphere Alliance left, Brisk came in and made them selves at home. They made a camp site and once that was done, Brisk was there to stay. I guess General Brisk changed his mind and decided to take over Germany. He had no problem doing it, the people where almost dead and they no longer wanted to fight. With no one to stop him, General Brisk started up his experiments again. He sent out to take all the children orphaned or not, it didn't matter. They soon started looking for my mother, brother, and I. We hid in our home and knew they where coming but for some reason my mother wouldn't run. I was five at the time of all of this and when they finally came, my life ended. They shot my brother in the chest and left him to die and they took my mother upstairs to her bedroom and…and…" 

"Hilde, you don't have to…" 

"Dammit Quatre! I have to, don't you see?! You have to know everything they did to me! It will put a face on the enemy! You need to know this so you won't feel any guilt when you have to KILL them." Quatre looks at her with a pleading look and then nods for her continue. 

"They raped my mother and then beat her to death. I was dragged outside by my hair and thrown to the snow-covered ground. I never saw what they did to her but her screams were enough for me. They then placed a crate next to me and put me in it. They never touched me but what they did next was a million-times worse. They sealed me in the crate with my mother's body. There were air holes but they were not enough to save me from the smell. I will never forget her face, it was beaten and bloody, her eyes and mouth hung open. Her face frozen in a look of inexplicable horror" Hilde closes her eyes as she remembers that moment. Duo wants to go to her a hold her like she did so many times when he had a bad dream. He looks down at his hands because what she is saying puts his nightmares to shame. When they were living together, he would keep her up at night with his nightmares but she never complained. Hilde would be strong for him and help him fight these nightmares 'till they were nothing more than things of the past. Duo looks up at her and sees she in a new light. He never realized that her life is just as messed up as his ("and she never even complained.") 

"I was kept in there for three days. Sometimes they would drop some bread in but I would not touch it for it landed on my mother." Hilde opens her eyes and sits up a bit. 

"Three days I was in there, that was how long it took them to take me to the Brisk Military Camp." Everyone pails and looks like they have seen death himself. Duo is grinding his teeth together as he balls his fists up. He grips his fists so tight that blood is escaping from his palms. He wanted to jump in her story and beat every living thing that harmed her in any way. He always wanted to protect her, to keep her safe and now there is a new enemy and they already harmed her. He hates feeling hopeless as Hilde tells her story. 

"That is where they trained me to kill and messed with my DNA code. They turned me into some kind of mutant FREAK!!" Hilde brings her arms up to her shoulders as she shrieks the word "freak". 

"When I was in the camp, they carved the letter's BMB in my right shoulder blade. To remind me I belong to them, to remind me that I _am_ them: a Brisk Military Baby! Then they sold me to Oz but before I left they told me to be ruthless, merciless when I fight. They wanted me and the others who also where sold to Oz to make to people hate wars. Brisk wanted them to wish to never have to experience another war, and that is what we did. I saw what they were doing. They would try to take over the world after Oz was gone and the people would be too weak to fight. I wouldn't let them have the world. So while the others in earth destroy the camp, the BMB's and I started to stop Oz. That is how I came to meet Duo. " Her voice starts to die down and she is still for some time. Then she lets out a heavy sigh. 

"I had no idea that Brisk was playing with us. They made us think we destroyed them, think that we were no longer under their control. I let myself believe I had gotten away, that I was free to live my life but Brisk was just laying low for the time. I hand no idea that they've been watching me until I was given a letter from Brisk saying they were coming after me." Says Hilde and she turns to look at Duo. 

"I panicked and ran off to join my cousins, who are like me, in an underground to finally _end_ Brisk. We left for earth to find them and when we did we made a startling discovery. The original camp could only hold about three hundred. This new camp could hold at least three times that size. I was amazed on how they picked things up again. They had twice as many BMP's as our camp, I had no idea at the time on how they could get that many people. Somehow they must have received funding of some kind. I began to wonder how they did that so fast and sadly…I got an answer. Below the camp was a huge laboratory that housed hundreds of tubes and in these tubes where babies." 

_"AAAAA! My arm! You broke my arm!!" yelled a man as he cradles his broken arm. _

"Be glad that was all I did." Hilde picks up the man and lifts him up so his feet can't touch the ground. 

"Tell me. What are those? What the hell are you doing?" 

"Y-your fault. You gave us no choice." Said the man. Hilde slams him against a near by wall making him gasp for air. 

"Our fault! What are you saying?" Her grip tightens on the mans neck. 

"When you destroyed the first camp you left us with nothing. We had to do this if we were going to replace the BMB's we lost. And if we started taking people we would risk revealing ourselves. A risk we can't make because for sure the Gundams would come after us. " 

"So you're creating humans!!!" Hilde throws him behind her and starts to punch the wall until it cracked. Unsatisfied, she turns her attention to the tubes. She smashes one than another and another until soon she was shooting them. The tubes are as tall as her and in the center is a baby that is surrounded by a green liquid. Each tube is attached to a panel that monitors the baby. The room she is in is lined on both sides of the walls with these tubes. Hilde stops her rampage when she hears the man laughing. 

"Oh don't stop! You almost have them all! Besides, there are more where that cam from. You see the babies we created are stronger, faster and smarter than you old models. They knew you would come back so they made more labs. You can't stop us!! Don't kill me yet, I have more to tell. Not only did we make better BMB's but we are cloning as well! Good luck in trusting your friends. Our babies are hundred steps ahead of you!!! Hahaha! You're all going to DIE!!! DIE!!! ALL GOING TO..." 

Bang. 

The man lays dead with a pool of blood coming from a hole in his head. Hilde sits down on him and stares out to space. Her arms go limp and she drops her gun, she is limp all around from shock. Outside she can hear the on going battle. She gets up and destroys the rest of the tubes. She has never felt so alone. 

"When I found out about the other camps I knew right there we couldn't do this alone!!! We are way over our heads with this. They out numbers and every day they are expanding. Soon it will be too late. I left that day to find you guys. I can't trust my friends now with the clones. They have reached to colonies now and those guards in the other room prove it! They are what I call "Disposables". You give them one task and they complete it. Upon completing their mission they kill themselves. They are the least dangerous only because they will not attack anyone but the ones they are told to kill." 

"Then the guards were after you?" asks Duo as he looks at her. She looks at him and for a moment the two just stares at each other. Hilde sighs and nods yes. 

"It looks like it. They don't want me telling you this." 

"Where is general Brisk in all of this? You only talked about him once." Millardo says as he leans back in his seat. Hilde turns to face him. 

"I don't know. He is in hiding and for good reason, 'cause if I ever find him I will make his suffering legendary!!!" Hilde grinds her teeth as she says this. She calms herself down and lets out a sigh as she leans back in her chair. 

"There are others are the most dangerous next to the clones. They are more powerful than BMB's and they are fast thinkers. No one knew I was coming here, to L2. So they are a few steps ahead of me and that is _bad_. We need your help. I don't know what to do! We can't even trust ourselves! Those clones are nearly perfect!" 

"Hilde. Why are they doing this? Why, when we are so close to peace. True peace." Says Quatre. 

"There is no such thing as true peace Quatre. It is only an illusion." 

"How can you say that? Are you saying we fought for nothing?" Says Millardo. 

"The only thing that comes close to "true peace" is death. What we fought for was so that we could be here today; we fought to survive. I believe in Relena but she is just talking of a dream, a dream everyone has, she just has the guts to say it out loud. I believe that no matter what, humans will always fight, there will always be wars and not fighting isn't the best way. What Relena should have done was go to war. If she did and had the Gundams on her side she would have won." 

"But Relena does not want to control the world." Says Millardo 

"But if she did, then she would have her peace, she would have been able to write her own rules. But let us get back to the question asked earlier." Says Hilde. 

"Brisk made their money selling BMB's. When the wars stopped, so did the money flow." Hilde lowers her head and sighs. She knows what they are going to say next. 

"They're going to start a war?!" Says Lady Une. Hilde nods yes. 

"With an assassination." She says with a flat voice. The first thing that comes to everyone's mind is Relena. 

** On Earth **

Relena sits in the center of a long table that is on a stage. The audience is made up of the press and TV cameras. They came today to see the last country to sign the "No-Arms" treaty. To her left are her officials and to her right are the seats for the President of France and his officials. For three years, France would not sign the treaty, they believed that would make to the world weak and make it easy for anyone who had no more than six mobile suits. They told Relena they would not sign until the black market is closed down for good. Finally after four years of raids and hardships the black market is no more. 

**< "But you see, the black market is Brisk and they are far from gone."> **

Relena as never been so happy in her life, peace is in her grasp now. She picks up her glass and takes a sip of water. 

"Ow." She puts a hand to her lip and draws it back so she could examine it. The tips of her fingers a smeared with blood. She lifts up her glass and sees a crack. 

**< "They are waiting for this day. If everything goes right, every country will rush to them for protection and soon every country will have Brisk-made soldiers protecting their country."> **

Relena sets the glass down and becomes a little worried. That is a bad omen, the crack in her glass. Her mind goes to the saying of how peace is as fragile as glass. 

"Relena, get a hold of yourself!" She says under her breath. Then the president of France enters. Everyone stands and Relena is bombarded by a bray of flashes from cameras. They shake hands and sit down. Relena passes the treaty over to the president of France for him to sign. 

**<"They're going to kill Relena!!" says Millardo as he walks up to Hilde. He picks her up and starts to shake her. "Why didn't you say that first?">**

The President takes out his pen. 

**<"Because..." says Hilde as she breaks from Millardo's grip.>**

A shot is heard and bodyguards jump to protect their leader but to no avail. The sniper is right on target. 

"Help! Help! Relena has been shot!" yells someone. Everyone gathers around to help the vice form minister of peace. 

**<"Because Relena is not their target.">**

"I'm fine! I was not hit." Says Relena. Then a cry in French is heard. The President of France is dead. 

** At the Preventors HQ **

"The President of France? Why him?" Says Millardo. 

"Think about it. Everyone expects someone like Relena to be killed. In our history, anyone who was peace dies and the president of France fought for four years on the "No-arms" treaty and when he is about to sign, he is killed. That mean that he was right, weapons are still active. Besides Relena will be more of a help to them alive. They will use her to make the other countries angry at her. She is more of a danger to her self. I bet the first thing she will do is address the people of the world and tell them not to worry, that they should be strong. They won't. They will want protection and they will leave the "No-arms" treaty to build an army." 

"But once they sign, they can't back out." Says Lady. 

"Oh they will and they will have their army thanks to Brisk. Relena will fight with them, with words of course, and the countries will turn on her once they have their Brisk-made army and destroy her. Then the world will fall in the hands of Brisk." 

"What are we going to do?! The signing is today!!" Says Sally. 

"It is over. The signing was at noon today. It is 12:30." Says Trowa. 

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Says Duo as he walks over to Hilde. 

"You are going to build your Gundams. We are going to war." Says Hilde. 

"But they can clone any one of us. How can we trust anyone?" Says Wufei. 

"Do any of you have any scars?" They all nod yes. Hilde smiles and everyone looks at her as if is crazy. She just told them one hell of a story and she is smiling? 

"Good. The clones aren't perfect for they can't form any scars you may have. This might sound odd but everyone I need you to show me your scars. Pick a scare that can be somewhat easy to see if we lose track of you." Millardo takes off his glove and shows a scare on his left hand and Noin moves her sleeve up to show a scar that starts at her wrist and ends at her elbow. Duo opens his shirt to show a variety of scars. 

"Take your pick." 

Next is Quatre. He blushes a bit and shows a scar on his side. 

"Why Quatre. I would never guess someone like you would have a scar. How did that happen?" 

"Dorothy." 

"Who?" Hilde never had the pleasure of meeting her. 

"The girl with freaky eyebrows." Says Duo. 

"Oh?" 

"I bet we can trust her!" Duo says this and starts to laugh and everyone looks at him. "I don't think anyone could clone someone with eyebrows like those!!!" Everyone rolled their eyes but where happy that the tension in the room was broken. After Quatre, are Lady Une and Sally. Hilde tells Sally she does not really need to show one. Brisk probably couldn't clone a pregnant woman. 

"What about you onna. You've seen ours what about you?" Hilde nods and turns in her seat to show her back to them. She lowers her jacket to reveal the letters BMP carved in her shoulder blade. 

"BMP? I thought you said they carved the letters BMB." Says Lady Une. "He never finished." Hilde says with a smile. Then she looks at Trowa. He did the same as Hilde and turned his back to them in his seat. All eyes where on him when he showed them a scar. Hilde, out of all of them, was the most shocked. On his right shoulder blade is the letter's BMB. 

"Trowa. Why didn't you tell me?" Hilde says in a sad voice. She looks at him as if he hurt her. 

"I never knew what they stood for until now." 

"So Trowa is a BMB?" Says Duo as he scratches his head. 

"It looks like…" There is a noise outside the room. Everyone stops and looks at the door. Hilde stands up so fast that she knocks her chair down. Before they could act, the door is kicked making Quatre duck under the table, since he is in front of the door, and the others to fall to the ground. One of the mad guards jumps over the table where Hilde stands, he pushes her up against the wall and grabs her ears. He digs his nails in her skin and pulls forward, scraping the back of her ears and face. Hilde cries out in pain as he throws her on the ground and starts to beat her. The other guard is about to join his friend when Trowa, Wufei and Duo grab their guns and shoot him to death. Lady Une, Millardo and Noin are trying to get the other guard off of Hilde. Hilde knees him in his gut, which buys Duo time to jump over the table, land on the guards back and snap the guard's neck. Millardo and Duo pull the man off of Hilde as Lady Une helps her up. 

** A short time after **

"Thanks man but I'm ok. My friend Hilde needs the help more than me." Says Duo to the doctor who Sally called in to check everyone out. The doctor looks at Hilde who is sitting on the table. He walks over to her and says hello. 

"My name is Dr. Richard Copsin…Now let me take a look at that…" 

"No." Hilde pushes his hand away before he could touch it with a cotton ball. 

"My dear I need to look at it." 

"I'll be fine." She gets off the table and leaves the room to meet the others who have left. Duo and the doctor look at her then at each other. Duo shrugs and follows after her leaving the doctor alone. Dr. Copsin looks at the two dead bodies and shakes his head. Then four guards come in and start to remove the bodies. Two guards move over to the one that had scratched Hilde. 

"No, don't take him yet." The two guards stop and let Dr. Copsin kneels down and pick up the dead guard's hand. He then puts a cotton ball under his nail. When he pulls away, the white cotton ball is now stained with Hilde's blood. He puts the cotton ball in a bag and put it in his medical bag. 

"All right boys. Take them away." He says with a smile as he leaves the room. He walks down the hall, heading toward an elevator. He stops and nods to Hilde as he passes her in the hall. She just half smiles at him and then looks away as he passes her. Dr. Copsin pushes the button to go up to the main floor. 

Ding. 

The elevator's doors open and he steps in. When he enters, he turns around to face the closing doors. Before they close, he smiles and says. 

"Gotcha." 

  
  
***************************************************************************************** Was it long in Hilde's story? It felt like it to me. Anyways, I hope I did alright with Part II. If not its ok. Next time I will 

talk about the plan and Hilde meets Amber (Oooo!^.^)!!!! *Crash of Thunder* Muhahahahaha!!! So come back 

(I hope) to read "A lost hope?". So...so..sleepy..-_-ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz... R+R! *****************************************************************************************


	4. A Lost Hope

A Lost Hope **************************************************************************************** Hello! Psycho Kitty here! Soooooooooo sorry this is late! Don't worry I didn't forget you all! It's just that my editor is kind of slow. (Glares at Lady Night who is eating cake) But it is here and so is Chapter 4 and 5. Just have to run them by Lady Night and they will be up sometime this week or Monday. It all depends on Lady Night and how fast she can work. Please review and I will write more! See the only payment I get from this are the reviews so REVIEW!!!! Ok I have talked to much so have fun and read on! **************************************************************************************** 

Genesis 

Chapter Three

A Lost Hope

  
  


"What can we do? What you are pronouncing is a lost hope. They already won." Says Lady Une. She shudders when the guards bring the two dead disposables pass her. The others stare in silence as the two bodies are carried out to be disposed of. The tension is high and the emotions are running wild. Their whole paradigm of the world has changed in the last hour. What they once presumed as a world heading toward peace is in reality a world heading toward a bloodshed. Brisk has pulled a fast one on everyone. They tricked the Gundams in giving them the world. Yes, the Gundams and their allies were nothing more than a pawn in Brisk's little game. They acted like the BMB's and made the people despise wars, made them want peace, making it easy for Brisk to come in and sweep the world up. Lady Une has a point, what they are looking at is a lost hope. Brisk has their claws in too deep to give them any chance of winning. The pilots already destroyed Brisk's main threat, the Gundams. The world is practically theirs, all they have to do now is, kill the only thing that could stand in their way, Relena and that is close at hand. Hilde walks away from the others and heads toward the elevator. She stops and spins around letting her hair fly around her. Hilde pushes all her hair behind her shoulders and smiles.

  
  


"A lost hope is the best kind."

  
  


They look at her in astonishment not knowing what to say to her response. She looks at them confused. To her they look like she had just said the most awful thing.

  
  


"Is that supposed to encourage us?" Says Wufei as he takes a step closer to her. 

  
  


"You don't see? See that if we win this, then this will mark the end of all wars. In all of the other wars the good guys always came on top. Wars kept occurring because they were a sure thing, you knew who was going to win. If Oz had won, I bet you there wouldn't be any wars. Why? Because it was a lost hope for _them_, everyone knew Oz was going to fail. People would have been astonished to see that the Gundams had lost, that they would lose their spirit to stand up to Oz. If we win this, when we already lost, then no one will ever threaten the peace ever again. This is our chance to prove to the world that good will always triumph over evil." Hilde has such a fluent motion with her words and hands that everyone could not help but be impressed. There is so much emotion poured into her words that the light of hope seemed brighter. Sally smiles and nods. She moves over to where Hilde stands and turns to face the others.

  
  


"I'm with her. Let's not submit just yet. We still have the Gundams, well, the remains of them that is. But with the help of StarGate, I think we can have them up and running soon." Says Sally. Lady Une sinks a bit. She is waiting for the . . . 

  
  


"What? What do you mean you still have the Gundams?!" Yells Wufei as he steps up to Sally.

  
  


"What? You think we were going to let all that go? No way. Besides, they are safer here than laying around just waiting for someone to find them."

  
  


"They were destroyed!!! Have you no honor?!"

  
  


"What . . . What does this have to do WITH HONOR DAMMIT?" Sally's yell startles Wufei . . . a bit. Then he remembers how she is now pregnant and it makes her harder to deal with, so he backs down. Sally seeing this, straitens up and looks over to Lady Une.

  
  


"Yes this is all good but there is one thing. Don't they have the technology to clone all the political leaders of the world? How can we protect all of them?"

  
  


"We don't have to. Just the ones that could cause a threat." Says Quatre as he moves over to Trowa.

"The US and Russia still have nuclear war heads. They are disarmed but that can change too easily. Trowa and I will take the US. Sally, because of your condition, will stay here as Wufei and . . . " A small pause.

  
  


"I will go to Russia with him." Says Lady Une. Sally and Wufei nod in agreement.

  
  


"Right. Duo and I can stay here to supervise the reassembling of the Gundams. Millardo and Noin, you need to warn Relena and find Hero if you can." Hilde turns and pushes the elevator's button.

  
  


"What about Genesis? Shouldn't we go after him? He still has a working Gundam." Says Noin.

  
  


"Yes but so does Hero. We don't know who Genesis is so we shouldn't bother with him. He is a lot safer than all of us so he is in no danger." Says Duo as he enters the elevator with Hilde.

  
  


"Alright people we have a plan. So lets get to work. Good luck to you all. Lets meet back at StarGate in three weeks. That should be enough time." Says Hilde before the doors close.

  
  


**Trowa's Car**

  
  


Hilde has the window down and has her eyes closed. She has not slept in three days and she is struggling to stay awake. She sighs thinking of all the work that is ahead of them, and all the long hours they are going to pull. Hilde looks over at Duo and sees he is nervous about something. He keeps giving her glances from time to time and it is making Hilde worry. "Is it because of his . . . girl . . . friend?" Hilde looks forward when she thinks this. It is very hard for her to admit she doesn't have a chance with Duo. "Oh well. Like I ever did. But still . . . He doesn't have to be worried. I won't care that he moved on. I'm happy for him. Yeah. Happy." She frowns as they pull up to their driveway. 

  
  


"Please don't be home Amber. Please."Duo fumbles with his keys as he closes the car door. He looks ahead and sees his car and someone else. "Damn. Probable brought a friend over to trash my house for dumping her." Duo thinks as he walks toward the house. He can picture Amber and a friend doing immature revenge type things to his house and cringes at the thought. He takes a glace at Hilde, who is behind him smiling, to remind him that whatever happens is worth it "Everything for her.". Before he can put the keys in, the door flies open. 

  
  


"Duo!" Amber jumps on him knocking him down. She covers his face with little kisses as she tells him how happy she is to see him and how much she loves him.

  
  


"I knew you (kiss) loved me! (Kiss) That (kiss) you didn't (kiss) love her! (Kiss) Oh Duo (kiss) I knew you would (kiss) come back (kiss) to me!" Hilde glares at the two but then she turned her attention to a man at the door. He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in a dark blue suit with a lighter shade blue shirt and an even lighter shade blue tie. He glares at her then at the two on the floor. Duo, getting up after he finally got Amber off him, took notice to the man at the door and walks over to greet him.

  
  


"Hello. I'm Duo Maxwell. Who are you?" 

  
  


Amber gets up and hugs Duo's arm. He tries to pry her off him as he tries to shake the man's hand. Hilde steps up and puts her hand on Amber's shoulders.

  
  


"I think he wishes you to let go."

  
  


Amber glares at her and withdraws. While Hilde and Amber are having a staring contest, the man at the door takes Duo's hand. The two men look at each other for a moment and then enter the house. Duo, who is smiling, gets the feeling that this night will be a long night. He looks over his shoulders to where Hilde and Amber are.

  
  


"Hey guys, lets go inside." Amber turns immediately to Duo and grabs his arm. She rests her head on Duo's shoulder as she glances over to Hilde with a smug look on her face. Hilde rolls her eyes as she enters the kitchen.

  
  


All of them stand around the kitchen table waiting for someone to move. Then the man sits down and gestures for Duo to sit. Amber lets go so he can do this and turns to Hilde. She puts one hand on Hilde's back and leads her out of the room.

  
  


"This doesn't concern you, my dear. Please wait here. We will deal with you later." She has a very scary smile plastered on her face as she leads Hilde to the TV room. Once Hilde is out of the kitchen, Amber retreats back. Hilde sighs and flops down on Duo's favorite chair. As she hits the chair, her senses are overwhelmed with Duo's sent. Hilde takes in a deep breath and smiles. "Still wearing the same cologne Duo?" Slowly Hilde drifts to sleep, the smell and the warmth of the chair make her body relax. She could never explain it, whenever she was with Duo, she felt safe. Sitting in this chair and being surrounded by the comforting smell of Duo's cologne make Hilde forget about everything and made her for one moment feel content and safe. But that would end all too soon.

  
  


"WHAT!"

Hilde jerks up from her sleep and looks into the kitchen. She sees Duo's back. He is standing up with his fist on the table and his chair on the ground. The man has no expression as he places a black leather suitcase on the table. Amber just smiles and tells Duo to clam down. He shakes his head and yells.

  
  


"Don't you dare try to trap me like this? Dammit Amber you can't do this to me!"

  
  


"Duo, there is one way for you to get out of this . . . take a blood test." Said the man as he takes out a blood test kit and starts to prepare it. Duo rolls up his sleeve and shows the man his vain. 

  
  


"Fine doctor. Do it." 

  
  


Hilde leaps up from her chair and runs into the room to knock the needle out of the man's hand.

  
  


"No! You will not touch him. Duo what the hell are you thinking! Don't you remember what I told you?!"

  
  


Duo looks at her then at Amber and the doctor then to Hilde. He hangs his head and in a soft voice he says.

  
  


"Hilde . . . I'm sorry . . . Amber is . . . she is pregnant. I maybe the father." Hilde looks at him astonished. She wanted to slap Duo and say she hated him but then she realized "Duo isn't mine. I'm acting like I am married to him.". Hilde takes a deep breath and looks Duo in the eyes. Her heart almost brakes when she looks into his deep purple eyes. There is so much sorrow and pain that she wanted to hug him and tell him it is all right that everything is fine. "But it isn't. Duo, you really messed up this time."

  
  


"Duo, don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." Hilde waves her hand to Amber's direction. Standing up, the doctor picks up the needle.

  
  


"Miss. This does not concern you. Please leave."

  
  


"Like hell I am. Duo is my best friend and I am not leaving."

  
  


"Oh, so you're "Hilde". I'm Amber. Duo's girlfriend and mother of his child. And hopefully soon his wife." She smiles over at Duo.

  
  


That got Hilde. She faces Amber with her hands balled up in fists.

  
  


"You bitch! How dare you use a child to trap Duo like that?! That right there proves you have no right to be a mother. I bet the kid isn't Duo's and your saying it just to save face!"

  
  


"I am NOT! Duo is the only man I've slept with. You're the bitch! You disappear for two years leaving Duo broken and then come waltzing back into his life expecting him to be waiting for you! Duo is mine and it will be a cold day in hell before I give him up to you!" The two girls glare at each other and a long silence take over. Until . . . 

  
  


"Ladies. Please calm down. This can be settled with a simple blood test. Now Duo, give me your arm." Says the doctor as he grabs Duo's arm. With the needle that had fallen to the floor, the doctor readies to take blood when all a sudden, Hilde shoots the doctor with her gun she had hidden on her. The bullet enters the doctor's arm, making him drop the needle and fall to the floor. Amber rushes over to him and Duo grabs Hilde's gun. She does nothing to stop him as she looks at the fallen man.

  
  


"Hilde! Why did you do that?! Are you insane?!" Duo yells at her.

  
  


"What kind of doctor uses a needle that has fallen on the floor? No doctor. He is one of them and I bet she is too." Duo looks at Amber and the doctor. He points Hilde's gun to them both.

  
  


"Duo, w-what are you doing?" Amber slowly stands up with the doctor under her arm.

  
  


"Shut up girl. It's pointless. I guess the old models aren't as stupid as we thought." He pushes Amber down as he lunges at Hilde but is stopped by Duo who shoots him right in the chest. The doctor falls dead. Amber pushes herself up against the garage door. She looks up at Duo with a pleading look.

  
  


"Duo, you can't. I am pregnant. Please don't kill me." She starts to cry as Duo points the gun to her head.

  
  


"Don't do this to our child, to your child." She puts her hands on her stomach and cries harder as he takes a step closer. He pauses and puts the gun on the table. Duo turns his head to look out the window that is to his right.

  
  


"Get out. I don't want to see you." He says as he turns his back to her. Amber gets up and smiles a wicked smile.

  
  


"Sure thing love." She says as she opens the door and leaves. 

  
  


"NO!" Hilde grabs the gun off the table and Duo grabs her arms and pins them behind her to restrain her from shooting Amber. By the time Hilde gets Duo off her and makes it to the garage, Amber had disappeared, taking Duo's car. 

  
  


"Hilde? What the hell are you doing? She is pregnant! You can't shoot a pregnant woman! " Says Duo as he stands at the door to the garage.

  
  


"She can't be . . . if she is one of them. None of us can have kids."

  
  


"You mean . . . "

  
  


"Yes. _We_ couldn't have any children." Long pause. Hilde is thankful she has her back to Duo or he would see her blush. "Did I just say "_we_," as in Duo and I, can't have kids? No, it looks that way but maybe Duo didn't . . . catch that." She looks over her shoulders to see him walking toward her. She stiffens up as he places a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


"Uh . . . Duo. What I meant was . . . "

  
  


"We should get cleaned up."

  
  


"Right." Duo looks at her, who still has her back to him, and nods. Hilde sighs as she hears him go inside. "Good. He didn't take it that way." But Hilde could not help but smile because she _meant_ it that way.

  
  


**Duo's Room**

  


Duo has finished cleaning up and is now dressed in his sweat pants and white tank top. The events that had just taken place would have disturbed a normal person, but whoever said Duo is normal. He settles on the corner of his bed looking at himself in his mirror. Hilde is outback taking care of the body so Duo is alone to gather his thoughts. He remembers the letter ( wondering why it sounded like he should know what she was talking about.). In the letter she tells him about Brisk as if he had known, did she ever tell him? He thinks back and can't recall a time where she mentioned Brisk or anything like it. Duo lays down on his bed and rubs his face as he lets his mind wonder a bit. Then a lascivious smile crosses his face as he thinks of what Hilde said earlier.

  
  


_ "Yes. We couldn't have any children."_

  
  


"She was talking about us?" Duo sits up as he hears a door close.

  
  


**TV Room**

  
  


Hirde places the bat next to the TV and smiles as she sees a crack. That crack is a sign that she hit the person just right on the head. Laughing a bit she dusts her hands off and straitens her black jacket. She heads off to the bedroom and before she enters she says: 

  
  


"Night Duo." 

  
  


"Night Hilde." Duo watches her as she closes her door. He smiles and thinks again about what she said.

  
  


"Why not. I mean I have to tell her sometime." He gets up and walks across the hall to Hilde's room.

  
  


Knock-knock

  
  


"Come in." Duo opens the door and sees Hirde sitting at the dresser, brushing her long black hair. She has on a white sleeveless night gown that dips half way in the back. Duo smiles as Hirde moves her hair over her left shoulder, revealing her back and scar. He sits down on the bed right behind her. He puts his hand on her right shoulder. She turns to look at him.

  
  


"Hilde, we need to talk."

  
  


"Sure. About what? If it about what had just happened, I just have to say I'm sorry. I know you must have feelings for her but . . . "

  
  


"No. I'm sad to say that I never had any true feelings for her. I know this sounds disrespectful but, she was here just for . . . uh . . . comfort. It's about us. Hilde . . . " She looks at him in wonder. Someone had just been shot in his kitchen and he wants to talk about _them_! Shaking her head in bewilderment, she speaks up.

  
  


"Stop Duo. I know what you are going to say . . . " As Hirde talks, Duo, with his finger, traces her scar on her shoulder. 

  
  


"First the line then a loop and the other loop . . . make the "B" . . . "

  
  


"I know how you feel . . . "

  
  


"Then the "M" . . . "

  
  


"Duo . . . what are you doing? Are you listening to me?"

  
  


"Uh . . . Yeah . . . " Duo smiles as he continues to trace her scar. He loves the feel of her skin and can't help himself if he doesn't hear her words. The touch of her skin would always make him careless.

  
  


"Duo. I don't feel the same way. I don't think I could ever love you." Hirde voice is becoming harsh. She knows he is not hearing her. 

  
  


"Then the other line and the loop and the other loop . . . makes the "B" and that . . . that spells BMB."

  
  


_She lowers her jacket to reveal the letters BMP carved in her shoulder blade. _

  
  


_"BMP? I thought you said they carved the letters BMB." Says Lady Une. _

  
  


_"He never finished." Hilde says with a smile._

  
  


Duo shoots up and moves back from Hirde. She stands up as well looking at him. 

  
  


"What the hell did you do to Hilde?" Duo yells at her. She takes a step back and looks appalled.

  
  


"Duo? I am Hilde. Just because I don't love you does not mean I'm not her. Get over yourself."

  
  


"Don't fuck with me. I know that you're not her! Tell me, what is carved on your back!"

  
  


"BMB."

  
  


"Wrong lady! That's not what it should spell. Now, I will ask again. WHERE is Hilde?!" Duo's voice is cold and brutal. The reason being is that Shinigami has taken over. He steps closer to her. His eye's now have a red tint to them. Hirde looks at him disgusted but does not move. Instead a creepy smile imprints itself on her lips.

  
  


"The poor girl is with the doctor. She has a nasty bump on her head. A stupid fool she was. Didn't see me coming........ NO! That is impossible! I hit you hard enough to crack your head!" Duo turns to see Hilde, who is supporting herself on the door frame. She has a smile on her face as she aims her gun to the imposter.

  
  


"Guess we old models are tougher than you thought."

  
  


"Damn you. Why won't you die?!"

  
  


"Because you shit heads are careless. If you are truly better than us BMP's then you would have checked the bat for blood. But since you didn't, you'll die now."

  
  


Bang.

  
  


Like the doctor, the girl falls dead from a gunshot wound in the chest. She lands on the end of Hilde's bed and slowly rolls off to the ground. Hilde too, falls but never reaches the ground for strong protecting arms catch her, Duo. He picks her up and takes her to his room. He places her down on his bed, like so many times in his dreams. Duo looks at her and then turns to go to her room to take care of the body and the now bloody sheets.

  
  
  
  


Hilde can see Duo leaving but can't keep her eyes open. The blow to the head does have an effect on her and she is dizzy. For once she is happy that Brisk made her strong enough to survive a blow that would most certainly kill a normal human. She sighs as sleep slowly takes over. Trying to beat the feeling, she entertains herself by taking the time to look around Duo's room. She sees objects similar to the ones that once occupied her room. Then she sees stuff animals alined around the room. Turning her head to fallow the trail of stuff animals she sees two little black eyes staring at her. She focuses her eyes as best as she can and makes out what the eyes belong to. A black panther that Duo got her when they first went to the circus.

  
  


_"Step right up boys and girls! Shoot the aliens and win a prize! Hey you young man! Win a panther for the lady?" Said the carne to a young couple. They giggle and walk away. The man crossed his arms and huffed as they left. Third time today he lost costumers. He was getting ready to give up and go on break when he heard a voice._

  
  


_"I'll try." The man looked up to see a boy with a funny grin, purple eyes and a long braid. Next to him was a pixy looking girl with big blue eyes. She too had a smile but not so comical as the boy. The man was about to say yes when he took a long look at the boy. He had on a black cap and a priest outfit._

  
  


_"HAHA! You? How would a man of god know how to use a gun?" He smiles as he leans over the counter to face the young boy better. All the boy does is smile and lean in closer too._

  
  


_"Oh ye of little faith. You are right to think a man of god would have not the skill in shooting a gun but...I'm not a man of God, only the God of Death. Now give me the gun, my friend here wants a black panther and I plan on getting it for her." He looked over at the girl and she blushed. The man just stared at the two and shrugged as he handed the kid the gun. The boy smiled and tipped his hat. Then he turned to the girl and smiled at her._

  
  


_"Now Hilde, pick which one you like."_

  
  


_"Um. I want...that one." She pointed to the biggest toy panther the man had. The boy laughed and nodded._

  
  


_"Sir. My friend wants that one so take it down..."_

  
  


_"What? You haven't even fired a shot yet. You have to shoot down all the aliens to win that one boy. Good luck shooting one! HAHAHA..." The man's laughter ends quickly as the boy shot every aline with a shot each. The girl laughed as the boy blew at the gun as if it were smoking. He then, like so many cowboys in the movies, spined the gun and put it in an imaginary gun hoister. He turned to the girl and bowed as she clapped and laughed. He then turned to the man._

  
  


_"Now, what were you saying?"_

  
  


_"Uh...sorry. Here is your prize."_

  
  


_The boy nodded and took the panther and handed it to his friend. The two walked off laughing and the boy placed an arm around her shoulder._

  
  


After Duo has changed the sheets to Hilde's bed he enters his room. He sees her looking at the black panther and smiles at the memory and at the fact Hilde is home. He sits down next to her and she sits up a bit to talk.

  
  


"They're getting more clever by the day. How did they copy the scar?" She looks at Duo.__

  
  


"I checked it out. It was like a temporary tatoo, came off when I rubbed it." Duo pauses and stares at his hands. " Hilde...when I saw that clone die..I felt so horrible. I know she was not youbut_ still_...it hurt."Duo's voice is soft and painful. He did feel horrible when he saw the clone's face turn to a painful expression and then fall lifeless to the floor. Hilde is his world and seeing the clone die made him realize just how much he needs her. He loves her with all his heart and soul.__

  
  


"Duo?" While Duo is thinking about how to tell her how much he loves her, Hilde asks him a question.

  
  


"Duo? Is this mine or is this Ambers?" She holds up the panther to his face.

  
  


"Cause' I know you don't sleep with stuff animals." She smiles but frowns when she sees Duo staring off to space. He looks like he is pain and she wants to slap herself for talking about Amber.

  
  


"It's yours. In fact all of this stuff is yours." Hilde takes a closer look at what he is talking about. All the little nicknacks that surround the room _are_ hers. "When you left I took all your things and put them in my room. So I could remember you, always be surrounded by you. Hilde...I ..." She places a finger on his lips. She didn't hear what he said. His voice too soft that it seemed nothing more than a whisper. 

  
  


"Duo, I just realized something. How did they clone me so fast?....Oh God. Duo. They must of reached the colonies! We have to get to work now! We have to..."

  
  


"Hilde! Stop it! Please relax. We can't do anything if we are exhausted! We need some rest, what's one more day. Get some sleep. Tomorrow, after we get everything set up at StarGate, you and I can look into it. Ok? Get some sleep girl, you need it." She gets up and heads toward her room. Duo lowers his head. He wants to tell her he loves her but decides not to.Too much has happened today, now is not the time for him to confess his love to her. He sighs and heads off to sleep not knowing what lies ahead of him, not knowing the danger, and not knowing that tonight might have been his last time to tell Hilde he loves her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************** Coolness! Onto chapter 4 and 5. I will post them together because chapter 5 is reeeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy important! Hee Hee. So come back to read Chapter 4 : Genesis Found and Chapter 5: Homemade Applesauce! Ohhhh what could that title mean? Have fun and read on! R & R People! **************************************************************************************** 


	5. Genesis Found

HTML  
HEAD  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1"  
META NAME="GENERATOR" CONTENT="Mozilla/4.04 [en] (Win95; I) [Netscape]"  
TITLE/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
****************************************************************************************  
Psycho Kitty here! This chapter I dedicate to my sister and her boyfriend.  
They inspired me. I couldn't help myself...their story is soooo sweet I  
had to put it in this chapter. Hope you like! Warning, this is a DxH fic  
so expect it to be sappy! You may already know this seeing how this is  
chapter 5 but there are people out there who will flame the couple. You  
can't here because you are warned that this is a DxH fic, to flame is just  
plain stupid. Anyways, please review and I will write more! Have fun and  
read on! ****************************************************************************************  
CENTERFONT FACE="Castellar"FONT SIZE=+4Genesis/FONT/FONT/CENTER  
  
CENTERFONT FACE="Castellar"FONT SIZE=+1Chapter 5/FONT/FONT/CENTER  
  
CENTERFONT FACE="Castellar"FONT SIZE=+1Duo's Story/FONT/FONT/CENTER  
  
  
PDuo paces back and forth in StarGate's lounge. He holds in his hands  
a ruby red apple. As if the apple were alive Duo talks to it. His anger  
has made him delirious.  
BR   
  
P"Why? Why damn you! Why did he have to say THAT?! Of all the things  
he could have said he had to say "I love you." A simple "Are you ok?" would  
have been sufficient. But nooo! He had to open his BIG mouth and say "I  
love you"!" His grip on the apple becomes more fierce. Duo twists his hands  
on the apple, pretending it is Ajack's head. He puts more pressure and  
twists more and more and more . . .  
BR   
  
PSmash  
BR   
  
PInstead of an apple, Duo now holds fresh homemade applesauce in his  
hands. He grabs a towel and cleans off the poor remains of one very unlucky  
apple.  
BR   
  
P"Hey Duo. We're all packed and ready to storm the camp. Is Hilde ready?"  
Say Lark oblivious to Duo's sudden anger when he hears Hilde's name. Since  
they got to StarGate, Duo and Hilde have not said a word to each other.  
Hilde hasn't even said anything to Ajack as well.  
BR   
  
P"I haven't checked on her yet."  
BR   
  
P"What? What have you been doing this whole time? We could have used  
your help loading the weapons and stuff into the car. That stuff was heavy  
. . . " Now Lark sees that Duo is aggravated.  
BR   
  
P"Uh . . . what happened when we came out of the motel? You three have  
been pretty quite since we left. Is Hilde ok?"  
BR   
  
P"Yes . . . " Lark looks at him and smiles. He knows. He can see it in  
Duo's eyes. Duo loves Hilde. He grabs an apple from the bowl that is on  
the table next to him and laughs a little.  
BR   
  
P"You know. He doesn't really love her." Says Lark as he polishes the  
apple with his sleeve.  
BR   
  
P"Who?"  
BR   
  
P"Ajack. He doesn't love Hilde like I can tell you do. He loves her more  
like I do; like she is family. You must have made him feel threaten to  
make him tell her he loves her. But I think you can over power his words.  
He just blurted it out! You . . . you mean more to her than Hilde is willing  
to let on. I mean, the whole time we were fighting all she would do is  
talk about you, never Ajack. In fact I think she forgot about him . . .  
when encountered you." Lark takes a bite from his apple. Duo's whole attitude  
changed with what Lark had said. A small smile is seen now.  
BR   
  
P"Besides, I don't know you all that well but I think you are a whole  
lot better than Ajack. I don't know what it is . . . I get this strange  
feeling with him." He takes another bite of apple before leaving.  
BR   
  
P"Oh well. It's probably nothing."  
BR   
CENTERBAmerica/B/CENTER  
  
  
PTrowa stands outside of a phone booth waiting for his friend to finish  
giving Sally their report and booking them a flight back to the colonies.  
Trowa looks at the ground ahead of him and thinks back to the events that  
took place earlier today.  
BR   
  
PI"We are a business for the people. We fight so you don't have too.  
We put pride in making sure . . . "/I  
  
PI"Stop the with the commercial. We know who you really are." Said  
Trowa. The girl smiled like a mother would to her child. She takes a step  
closer to Trowa telling him she is not intimidated by his unkind voice./I  
BR   
  
PI"Yes, we know you do."/I  
BR   
  
PI"We?" Said Quatre. He moved from his spot in front of the president's  
desk to stand next to Trowa. The president stood up and walked over to  
the girl. He faced the two Gundam pilots and placed a hand on the blond's  
shoulder./I  
BR   
  
PI"Gentlemen. You see everything is under control. There is no reason  
to worry. We are in good hands."/I  
BR   
  
PI"What? We just told you that Brisk is trying to take over the world!  
You are giving it to them if you side with them! Are you mad?" Said Quatre.  
It was the first time in a long time that Quatre has gotten so mad that  
he would yell. However, his anger is in vain; the president and girl are  
unmoved./I  
BR   
  
PI"We are in no trouble. Now please leave."/I  
BR   
  
PSlam. Trowa is awakened by the sudden shift in the phone booth. Quatre  
moves out and crosses his arms.  
BR   
  
P"We have a new problem."  
BR   
CENTERBStarGate/B/CENTER  
  
  
PHilde is in the main computer room for StarGate, where their security  
system is. It is the most powerful computer in all the colonies. A computer  
that has help shape Hilde into an excellent hacker. With this computer  
she can get into any computer she wants.  
BR   
  
PB[Access Denied]/B  
BR   
  
P"Damn." Well, almost any computer. The room is large and the walls are  
lined with monitors, flashing lights and wires. Control panels wrap around  
the room except one wall. This wall is all glass and overlooks the main  
workroom. Hilde can see the rebuilding of the Gundams take place. Sally  
had sent all the parts to StarGate yesterday and since all the workers  
are the same as the ones who help repair them, they knew what to do and  
went to work. It is very impressive. The Gundams look like they will need  
a week before they are done. There are more than a hundred people working  
on all five Gundams and they are the best engineers in the colony. Hilde  
sighs and returns to her screen. Her computer is in front of the window  
so she can look out and see what is going on. It is a small desk with a  
computer and a file cabinet on both sides of the desk.  
BR   
  
PB[Access Denied]/B  
BR   
  
P"DAMN!" Hilde has been working nonstop since she got here. She wants  
to do anything to keep her mind off what had just happened.  
BR   
  
PI"Hilde, I love you."/I  
BR   
  
PI"Du . . . Ajack?" She wanted to believe it was Duo who had said that  
but his lips did not move. So it had to be Ajack. Don't get her wrong,  
she loves Ajack but . . . "Duo . . . " She looks up at him but he looks  
away. Her heart broke at his cold jester. A soft cold hand touched her  
face. Ajack. She looked up at him not knowing what to say./I  
BR   
  
PI"Hey! Hilde, are you ok? You look like shit." Said Linda as she kneeled  
down next to Ajack./I  
BR   
  
PI"I feel like it. Ohh . . . My head. Man, they cloned her?" She got  
up with the help of Duo and Ajack./I  
BR   
  
PI"They didn't. That woman just really hated you." Said Lark when he  
came over to them./I  
BR   
  
PI"What do you mean? How can you tell she wasn't?" Ajack, Lark and  
Linda looked at her in disbelief./I  
BR   
  
PI"Didn't you see? It was hot in there. I thought I was going to melt/I."  
ISaid Linda/I Ias she fanned herself with her hand./I  
BR   
  
PI"And?" Said Hilde. She did recall it to be rather hot in there but  
she did not see how that told them that Mrs. Greenberg wasn't a clone./I  
BR   
  
PI"She was sweating/I. INone of the NM's, new models, or the clones  
sweat. Not even the disposables. That is how you can tell." Said Lark./I  
BR   
  
PI"Why did Brisk make them like that?" Said Duo./I  
BR   
  
PI"Maybe Brisk hated people who sweat?" Said Linda./I  
BR   
  
PI"Lets go. We have to destroy that camp that is here/I." ISaid  
Ajack out of the blue. He turns and looks at Hilde and Duo and then leaves./I  
BR   
  
PB[Access Denied]/B  
BR   
  
P"Damn." She sighs and places her head on the desk. She loves Ajack but  
Duo as well. Whom does she love the most?  
BR   
  
P"Duo . . . "  
BR   
  
P"Yes babe?" Hilde lifts her head to see Duo seating next to her. He  
could always sneak up on her. She smiles and returns to her work.  
BR   
  
PB[Access Denied]/B  
BR   
  
P"Damn! I give up. Lets just blow the whole place up and go from there!"  
She says as she flies her hands in the air as a sign of defeat. Duo takes  
hold of her hand. She can't help but blushes at his sudden action. The  
warmth and the touch of his skin made her heart skip and beat or two.  
BR   
  
P"I can help."  
BR   
  
P"How?" Their voices are soft and they come closer to the point that  
if they were too more a little more, they would be kissing.  
BR   
  
P"By telling you a story." Hilde about fell over. She was not expecting  
that response. As dishearten as that was, she said nothing.  
BR   
  
P"An ancient fable once said that before man, there were these perfect beings. They lived in peace and harmony and were very happy. Until one day when they displeased the gods.  
They made the gods so enraged that they were punished. Their punishment  
was to be split in two. So one by one every perfect being was split and  
they were told that if they wanted to be happy again that had to find their  
other half. Years went by and none of them could find their other half.  
The gods were cruel for sent each of the two halves far away from each  
other. So as time went on the beings became what we are now. Unhappy and  
lost humans . . . "  
BR   
  
P"Duo? How is this helping me?" Duo takes her hand and kisses it. Looking  
at her he pulls her hand away from his kiss, never leaving her eyes.  
BR   
  
P"Because . . . Hilde . . . you're my other half." Just then the lights  
in the room shut off. Hilde looks out the window and sees that they are  
the only ones having a power outage. Then her screen comes on, illuminating  
the room with a soft glow. Soon the curser starts to move . . .  
BR   
  
P"HELLO . . . "  
BR   
  
PIt is Genesis.  
BR   
BR   
BR   
BR ****************************************************************************************  
Oooooh! Who's a bad kitty? Hee Hee! I had to stop it there because I am  
evil and I love to play with your mind! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got a request  
to finish "Coming Shawdows" so I will be returning to that for some time.  
However, if your reviews are many and/or you request (email) that I finish  
this before I go back to "Coming Shawdows" I will then stay here. I really  
don't like writting my other story. It's fun in all but....I feel this  
is better! But anyway, thank you all SOOO much for reviewing! I really  
do love to read them, they bring me such happness. Well see you soon! R  
& R ^.^ ****************************************************************************************  
/BODY  
/HTML  



	6. Duo's Story

Homemade Applesauce **************************************************************************************** Psycho Kitty here! This chapter I dedacaite to my sister and her boyfriend. They inspired me. I couldn't help myself...their story is soooo sweet I had to put it in this chapter. Hope you like! Warning, this is a DxH fic so expect it to be sappy! You may already know this seeing how this is chapter 5 but there are people out there who will flame the couple. You can't here because you are warned that this is a DxH fic, to flame is just plain stupid. Anyways, please review and I will write more! Have fun and read on! **************************************************************************************** 

Genesis

Chapter 5

homemade Applesauce

Duo paces back and forth in StarGate's lounge. He holds in his hands a ruby red apple. As if the apple were alive Duo talks to it. His anger has made him delirious.   


"Why? Why damn you! Why did he have to say THAT?! Of all the things he could have said he had to say "I love you." A simple "Are you ok?" would have been sufficient. But nooo! He had to open his BIG mouth and say "I love you"!" His grip on the apple becomes more fierce. Duo twists his hands on the apple, pretending it is Ajack's head. He puts more pressure and twists more and more and more . . .   


Smash   


Instead of an apple, Duo now holds fresh homemade applesauce in his hands. He grabs a towel and cleans off the poor remains of one very unlucky apple.   


"Hey Duo. We're all packed and ready to storm the camp. Is Hilde ready?" Say Lark oblivious to Duo's sudden anger when he hears Hilde's name. Since they got to StarGate, Duo and Hilde have not said a word to each other. Hilde hasn't even said anything to Ajack as well.   


"I haven't checked on her yet."   


"What? What have you been doing this whole time? We could have used your help loading the weapons and stuff into the car. That stuff was heavy . . . " Now Lark sees that Duo is aggravated.   


"Uh . . . what happened when we came out of the motel? You three have been pretty quite since we left. Is Hilde ok?"   


"Yes . . . " Lark looks at him and smiles. He knows. He can see it in Duo's eyes. Duo loves Hilde. He grabs an apple from the bowl that is on the table next to him and laughs a little.   


"You know. He doesn't really love her." Says Lark as he polishes the apple with his sleeve.   


"Who?"   


"Ajack. He doesn't love Hilde like I can tell you do. He loves her more like I do; like she is family. You must have made him feel threaten to make him tell her he loves her. But I think you can over power his words. He just blurted it out! You . . . you mean more to her than Hilde is willing to let on. I mean, the whole time we were fighting all she would do is talk about you, never Ajack. In fact I think she forgot about him . . . when encountered you." Lark takes a bite from his apple. Duo's whole attitude changed with what Lark had said. A small smile is seen now.   


"Besides, I don't know you all that well but I think you are a whole lot better than Ajack. I don't know what it is . . . I get this strange feeling with him." He takes another bite of apple before leaving.   


"Oh well. It's probably nothing."   


**America**

Trowa stands outside of a phone booth waiting for his friend to finish giving Sally their report and booking them a flight back to the colonies. Trowa looks at the ground ahead of him and thinks back to the events that took place earlier today.   


_"We are a business for the people. We fight so you don't have too. We put pride in making sure . . . "_

_"Stop the with the commercial. We know who you really are." Said Trowa. The girl smiled like a mother would to her child. She takes a step closer to Trowa telling him she is not intimidated by his unkind voice._   


_"Yes, we know you do."_   


_"We?" Said Quatre. He moved from his spot in front of the president's desk to stand next to Trowa. The president stood up and walked over to the girl. He faced the two Gundam pilots and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder._   


_"Gentlemen. You see everything is under control. There is no reason to worry. We are in good hands."_   


_"What? We just told you that Brisk is trying to take over the world! You are giving it to them if you side with them! Are you mad?" Said Quatre. It was the first time in a long time that Quatre has gotten so mad that he would yell. However, his anger is in vain; the president and girl are unmoved._   


_"We are in no trouble. Now please leave."_   


Slam. Trowa is awakened by the sudden shift in the phone booth. Quatre moves out and crosses his arms.   


"We have a new problem."   


**StarGate**

Hilde is in the main computer room for StarGate, where their security system is. It is the most powerful computer in all the colonies. A computer that has help shape Hilde into an excellent hacker. With this computer she can get into any computer she wants.   


**[Access Denied]**   


"Damn." Well, almost any computer. The room is large and the walls are lined with monitors, flashing lights and wires. Control panels wrap around the room except one wall. This wall is all glass and overlooks the main workroom. Hilde can see the rebuilding of the Gundams take place. Sally had sent all the parts to StarGate yesterday and since all the workers are the same as the ones who help repair them, they knew what to do and went to work. It is very impressive. The Gundams look like they will need a week before they are done. There are more than a hundred people working on all five Gundams and they are the best engineers in the colony. Hilde sighs and returns to her screen. Her computer is in front of the window so she can look out and see what is going on. It is a small desk with a computer and a file cabinet on both sides of the desk.   


**[Access Denied]**   


"DAMN!" Hilde has been working nonstop since she got here. She wants to do anything to keep her mind off what had just happened.   


_"Hilde, I love you."_   


_"Du . . . Ajack?" She wanted to believe it was Duo who had said that but his lips did not move. So it had to be Ajack. Don't get her wrong, she loves Ajack but . . . "Duo . . . " She looks up at him but he looks away. Her heart broke at his cold jester. A soft cold hand touched her face. Ajack. She looked up at him not knowing what to say._   


_"Hey! Hilde, are you ok? You look like shit." Said Tailliea as she kneeled down next to Ajack._   


_"I feel like it. Ohh . . . My head. Man, they cloned her?" She got up with the help of Duo and Ajack._   


_"They didn't. That woman just really hated you." Said Lark when he came over to them._   


_"What do you mean? How can you tell she wasn't?" Ajack, Lark and Tailliea looked at her in disbelief._   


_"Didn't you see? It was hot in there. I thought I was going to melt_." _Said Tailliea_ _as she fanned herself with her hand._   


_"And?" Said Hilde. She did recall it to be rather hot in there but she did not see how that told them that Mrs. Greenberg wasn't a clone._   


_"She was sweating_. _None of the NM's, new models, or the clones sweat. Not even the disposables. That is how you can tell." Said Lark._   


_"Why did Brisk make them like that?" Said Duo._   


_"Maybe Brisk hated people who sweat?" Said Tailliea._   


_"Lets go. We have to destroy that camp that is here_." _Said Ajack out of the blue. He turns and looks at Hilde and Duo and then leaves._   


**[Access Denied]**   


"Damn." She sighs and places her head on the desk. She loves Ajack but Duo as well. Whom does she love the most?   


"Duo . . . "   


"Yes babe?" Hilde lifts her head to see Duo seating next to her. He could always sneak up on her. She smiles and returns to her work.   


**[Access Denied]**   


"Damn! I give up. Lets just blow the whole place up and go from there!" She says as she flies her hands in the air as a sign of defeat. Duo takes hold of her hand. She can't help but blushes at his sudden action. The warmth and the touch of his skin made her heart skip and beat or two.   


"I can help."   


"How?" Their voices are soft and they come closer to the point that if they were too more a little more, they would be kissing.   


"By telling you a story." Hilde about fell over. She was not expecting that response. As dishearten as that was, she said nothing.   


"Before man, there were these perfect beings. They lived in peace and harmony and were very happy. Until one day when they displeased the gods. They made the gods so enraged that they were punished. Their punishment was to be split in two. So one by one every perfect being was split and they were told that if they wanted to be happy again that had to find their other half. Years went by and none of them could find their other half. The gods were cruel for sent each of the two halves far away from each other. So as time went on the beings became what we are now. Unhappy and lost humans . . . "   


"Duo? How is this helping me?" Duo takes her hand and kisses it. Looking at her he pulls her hand away from his kiss, never leaving her eyes.   


"Because . . . Hilde . . . you're my other half." Just then the lights in the room shut off. Hilde looks out the window and sees that they are the only ones having a power outage. Then her screen comes on, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Soon the curser starts to move . . .   


"HELLO . . . "   


It is Genesis.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************** Oooooh! Who is a bad kitty? Hee Hee! I had to stop it there because I am evil and I love to play with your mind! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got a request to finish "Coming Shawdows" so I will be returning to that for some time. However, if your reviews are many and/or you request (email) that I finish this before I go back to "Coming Shawdows" I will then stay here. I really don't like writting my other story. It's fun in all but....I feel this is better! But anyway, thank you all SOOO much for reviewing! I really do love to read them, they bring me such happness. Well see you soon! R & R ^.^ **************************************************************************************** 


	7. Enter Hero

Enter Hero

**************************************************************************************

Hello! Thanks again for reviewing! You people are the greatest! So great I'll put my other story on hold...but I'll work on it. I didn't forget it! In fact, it's done...just...uh...I HATE HTML (Must convert it to html)!!!! OK!! Coolness. On to: Chapter six! Hope you have fun! 

**************************************************************************************

Genesis

Chapter Six

Enter Hero

  
  


**America**

  
  


"We have a problem." Says Quatre as he exits the phone booth. The two start to walk toward the mall in DC. Trowa silently waits for Quatre to explain. He observes that Quatre's attitude is of similar pose as a defeated man. He has his head lowered and has placed his hands in his pockets. Quatre kicks the tan colored pebbles that cover the pathway around the mall. Trowa looks ahead to see where they are going . . . ("To the Smithsonian?"). The two Gundam pilots stop in front of the beautiful red castle.

  
  


"I called the airport . . . We can't leave. All fights to and from earth are being canceled and any leaving the country. Orders by the president."

  
  


"We're trapped." It is a statement that Trowa says. He looks up at the clear blue sky. ("Earth is so beautiful.") On any other terms, he would have be delighted at the fact that he had to stay here. But seeing how they are now cut off from the others, it makes this gorgeous day seem grim.

  
  


**Russia **

  
  


"HOW?" Yells Wufei as he storms in the hotel. Lady Une enters the hotel with more grace than her partner.

  
  


"Wufei. Don't yell." However, her patience is running thin. ("How can Sally live with this guy?")

  
  


"WHY NOT? They don't understand what I am saying!" 

  
  


"Be a man and shut up. I...do you think yelling will somehow get us back to the colonies? Make the president say "OK! I'm sorry I trapped you here! You can go home now."?" She says in a very sarcastic manner. Wufei glares at her but does not further the fight. He takes a seat in the lobby as does Lady Une. They sit there for sometime before Wufei speaks up.

  
  


"Can we steal a shuttle?"

  
  


**America**

  
  


"We need to keep a low profile. Brisk obversely has control of America and will be looking for us."

  
  


"So . . . we're on our own?"

  
  


"Yes." Says Quatre as they enter the food court at the Smithsonian.

  
  


**Russia/America**

  
  


**TV: We interrupt this program to give an update on the No-arms treaty assassination. Here is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft to address the people...**

  
  


**TV: "Yesterday the president of France was assassinated and I would like to address all leaders of the world to take in consideration of this senseless act. He died so an organization can take advantage of the people . . . **

  
  


**Russia**

"What is she doing?" Says Wufei in disbelief. "This is what Hilde said would happen. She said Relena would address the leaders of the world and tell them not to take arms. Hilde warned that this would anger the leaders and lead them to Brisk . . ." 

  
  


**Russia/America**

  
  


**TV: "An organization that has taken the lives of many innocents. They are now targeting the rest of us. They are known as Brisk. For many years they have . . . **

  
  


**America**

  
  


"She is going to get herself killed." Says Trowa.

  
  


"No . . . I think I know what she is doing!" Says Quatre as he looks around the room. All the people are watching the screen with wide eyes. Relena's words make an impact on the people. Some are saying "Brisk?"... "What are we going to do?" ... "After us? What does she mean?".... "We have to do something!"

  
  


"She isn't talking to the leaders of the world . . . "

  
  


**Russia**

  
  


"She's talking to the people . . . Look how they are acting. Millardo and Noin must have gotten there in time." Says Lady Une. A surge of hope fills her heart as she listens to Relena. They lost the leaders to Brisk but not the people. If they can get the people on their side than Brisk will have to lay low for the time being. 

  
  


**TV: "I believe if we all work together we can beat Brisk. If we stand together as one nation then Brisk cannot invade us. We must not let them take away our right to freedom, to life, to peace. I am taking a stand with or without the other leaders. I will not let anyone control us like the Alliance, Oz, White Fang and the Ronderfeller Foundation. Not again shall we enter a war . . . "**

  
  


"She is giving Brisk a face before they can. Score one for the good guys." Says Lady Une.

  
  


**L2**

  
  


"I have a gift for you . . . " Says Genesis. The computer starts to download something. Duo leans forward to look at the screen but better yet to look at Hilde. Whenever Genesis is said, she becomes quite. She has never said the word Genesis nor talk about it. Hero once told Duo that he thinks Hilde maybe the pilot but that was disproved during the Libra incident. Duo had to save her so she couldn't be the pilot because at the same time Genesis was fighting. However, Hero still believes Hilde has some connection with the pilot and Duo is beginning to feel the same way. Herface is expressionless as she stares aimlessly at the screen.

  
  


"I think you should look at this file . . . I don't know what to make of it but Hilde . . . maybe you can." Duo looks at her as he sits back. ("She does know Genesis . . . ") Hilde starts to type.

  
  


"How did youget past my security?" ("Maybe she doesn't . . . ") Duo is now confused. If she does not know Genesis, then why act weird when the name in mentioned?****

  
  


"Easy . . . You're good but not good enough . . . Need help getting in Brisk?"****

  
  


"How do you know about that?"

  
  


"I know everything. Let me give you some advice . . . I think it would be more benefitting to go to the camp here than fight it from afar. Someone you know is there . . . oh one more thing . . . Be careful in whom you trust." The connection is cut and the file is downloaded. Everything returns to normal. Hilde runs the program. It takes sometime but what she sees is _very_ odd.

  
  


"Bank statements?" She looks at Duo. 

  
  


"Why in the world would . . . hold up . . . " She takes a closer look.

  
  


"This is my family's back account!" 

  
  


"And look . . . some money has been taken out. A lot of money . . . are you really that rich?" He smiles at her. She is still looking at the screen. ("That is dated the time my father was killed . . . and that was dated when I was in the camp . . . who took all this money? Mrs. Greenberg? That has to be it! I have no other family who would do that.")

  
  


"I don't understand . . . " She looks over at Duo who is still looking at her. Then her mind drifts back a bit . . . 

  
  


_"Duo? How is this helping me?" Duo takes her hand and kisses it. Looking at her he pulls her hand away from his kiss, never leaving her eyes._

  
  


_"Because . . . Hilde . . . you're my other half."_

  
  


"Duo . . . " She forgot about Brisk, the stolen money and everything else, even Ajack. All she can think about is how she wished she could cry . . . not out of sorrow but out of happiness. When she first fell in love with Duo she always dreamed about the day he would say he loved her and now it had happened.

  
  


"Duo . . . I love you." She says in a soft voice. Hilde feels a little ashamed. Here she is not caring about anything else except kissing Duo to death when all around her people are dying.

  
  


"I love you too. Have for sometime. I was just a jerk, too stupid to . . . " He is interrupted by Hilde's lips. She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him to her. She kisses him hard for she knows these moments will be rare. Also, she was never really good with words. Who could blame her? She loves Duo so much that words won't cut it, that this kiss is the only thing she can think of. And from the fact that Duo is kissing back with the same amount of passion, it is not a bad way to get the message across.

  
  


"Hey! Uh . . . sorry. I'll come back later." Says Linda. Duo and Hilde stop their kiss and they both blush.

  
  


"No, Linda wait!" Linda stops and walks up to them.

  
  


"Are . . . um . . . things ready?" Say Hilde as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

  
  


"You bet! Lets go and kick some ass!" Linda laughs wildly and skips out of the room. Duo looks at Hilde with the expression . . . Is she nuts?

  
  


"Life has been _very_ stressful for her."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


**Outside StarGate**

  
  


Lark looks at Duo then to Ajack and back to Duo. Both men have their arms cross over their chest and are looking away from each other. Lark smiles. ("I can have fun with this . . . ")

  
  


"So Ajack . . . I bet it is _great_ to see Hilde again." Ajack's face lights up and nods yes. Lark cannot help but smile at Duo's reaction. He has a look of pure hatred toward him. Then Duo's face changes as he looks at Ajack. Something dawned on Duo and whatever it is, Lark can tell it must be good for he smiles; a smile only for mocking. 

  
  


("He still thinks she loves him? HA! If only he knew . . . ") Duo's thoughts are interrupted when Linda comes out to join them. She has on a black vest that zips in the front and tight black pants with matching boots. The outfit looks as if it is one suit. She has her long blond hair up in a bun and is checking her gun as she comes up to the boys. 

  
  


"Ok. Lets roll." She says without looking at them as she gets in the back of the white van. Lark joins her and together they do a last minute check on their weapons. The van they are driving is lined in the back with bombs, guns and ammunition. Ajack is about to join them when Hilde comes out. Duo could not believe what he is seeing. All his little fantasizes just walked past him. Hilde is in a similar outfit as Linda. The only difference is that the vest is fasten in the front. She opens the driver's door and smiles at Duo.

  
  


"Coming?" She didn't have to ask him twice but as soon as he to the other side Ajack has seated himself next to Hilde.

  
  


"Sorry, but I know where we are going. So . . . " Slam. He closes the door and smiles victoriously. "I have to seat up here . . . with Hilde." If they did not need Ajack, Duo would have killed him where he sat.

  
  


**Relena's Office **

  
  


Relena collapses in her chair. She just finished addressing the world of the crisis before them. Her brother and his wife enter.

  
  


"Sally called." Says Millardo. 

  
  


"Really? What did she want? I hope it's good." The two look at her with sorrowful faces. "It's bad? Great. Tell me what _else_ is wrong." As Millardo relays Sally's message, Relena's mind turns to someone dear to her heart. "Hero . . . " She has not seen him at all this whole year. Relena wonders if he moved on or if he is too far gone to live a normal life. She hopes for the first.

  
  


"So now they are stranded here." Finishes Millardo. Relena sigh is heavy and she stands up to look out her window.

  
  


"I will call both presidents and tell them that they are my country's diplomats and must be returned to me at once."

  
  


"They won't allow it. Relena . . . " Noin does not want to ask but must. "We need Hero. He has a working Gundam and if you can . . . "

  
  


"I don't know where he is." Relena says bluntly. She remains still at the window. Noin takes a step back and looks at Millardo with a pleading expression.

  
  


**Brisk**

  
  


They are on top of the building next door to the site of the Brisk camp. All four peer over to look at the back entrance of the camp. There is a loading dock that might come in handy. The place is crawling with guards. 

  
  


"Shit. This place has more security than an iron fortress." Says Lark.

  
  


"Guess they new we were coming?" Says Linda. Suddenly a man and a woman run out of the building. They look like everyone else, not like the guards who are in gray jump suits. Soon another woman runs out after them. She looks like a nurse and is pleading with the couple to come back.

  
  


"Wait! Please! I'm telling you we are not the Brisk that the Vice Foreign Minister was talking about!"

  
  


"Oh yeah? How can we be sure? She said you guys are cloning humans! How do we know none of those kids in there aren't clones?" Says the man. Hilde and the others can't believe what they are hearing.

  
  


"Sir. If you come in, I will explain . . . " She reaches for his arm but he pulls away. 

  
  


"Hell no! Tell us here!"

  
  


"Honey please!" Says the woman with him. He looks at her and shakes his head.

  
  


"No. I will not be taken over by some _freak_." Hilde and her cousins sink a bit. They dislike hearing that word. Only because it is true.

  
  


"Sir! We are an orphanage! We don't sell weapons let alone clone humans!" The woman laughs a bit. "Come back in. I assure you none of the children here are going to "take over"." The couple looks at each other and laugh. All three enter the building.

  
  


"An orphanage?" Everyone looks at Ajack. He is still looking at the building.

  
  


"Hn. If it's an orphanage then the world is flat. Why would an orphanage need guards, guards with guns that is." He has a point but they still wait until the couple leaves. When they do, they leave with no one else.

  
  


"No child? Do you think they cloned them?" Says Duo.

  
  


"I don't think they can clone that fast." Say Lark.

  
  


"Look. The guards are leaving!" Says Hilde. Some dark, empty feeling hangs over them. They see this as a stroke of luck. However, it can too easily turn on them.

  
  


"This maybe our only chance." Says Ajack. Everyone nods.

  
  


"Alright. Lets kick some ass!" Says Hilde.

  
  


**America**

  
  


Trowa looks at the stuffed elephant in the main lobby of the Smithsonian. Quatre is calling Sally again. ("How could things get this worse? How could Brisk be so far ahead of us? This can't be the Brisk that trained Hilde . . . and me. She said they came to destroy the land that they had no intention of taking over Germany. So why the change? What happened when the Alliance pushed Brisk out of Germany? Damn. Too many questions.") He shakes his head. Trowa can't shake the feeling that there is more to Brisk than meets the eye. Also, the question of why Hilde did not fall between the cracks of Brisk like many other BMB's and him comes to mind to often. When he left, they never _even_ bothered with him but when Hilde left they sent death threats to her, they went after her! Why? Trowa is starting to feel Hilde plays a bigger role than she thinks in this game Brisk is playing.

  
  


"Well Trowa. We may have to steal a shuttle after all." Quatre looks up at his tall friend. As always, Trowa is expressionless. Taking his silence as a "yes" Quatre leaves. As the two leave, so does three other men. Three men in black, three men that belong to Brisk.

  
  
  
  


******Relena's Office**

  
  


"I'm sorry Relena. It's just that . . . " Noin looks toward Millardo for help. 

  
  


"Relena . . . We have to get them now. Sally told them, Trowa and Quatre that is, to steal a shuttle. We have to stop them."

  
  


"Why? We need them to get to space." She looks her shoulder to her brother. He takes a step closer.

  
  


"The final fight with Brisk and the Gundams will take place here. We believe their main site is on earth. Which means the Gundams will be sent here. Brisk thinks they won this. Well, they just trapped themselves in the cage with the tiger."

  
  


**Inside Brisk**

  
  


They move in silence. Becoming the shadows that lounge on the walls. So far so good. The place is empty except for a few guards and nurses. They walk without sound down a long hall. At the end is a door with light extending out from behind it. Slowly they walk . . . looking behind them to make sure no one is behind them. Hilde reaches for the door. She looks at the others and signals form them to ready themselves. She opens the door quickly and the hall is flooded with light. Then she closes the door again and glares at Ajack. When she opened the door, she was faced with bright colors, toys and children running and playing. Everything an orphanage is.

  
  


"Damn you Ajack! This _is_ an orphanage!" She whispers her anger. Ajack shakes him head.

  
  


"It has to be a cover up. Why would an orphanage have guards with guns? I thought we went over this already?"

  
  


"Well, I don't see anything else that would say this is Brisk!" The two stare at each other until Linda spoke up.

  
  


"Hold up . . . I feel something." She is up against the wall and moves her hands behind her to feel the it. 

  
  


"I think I feel an opening." She moves to the side for the others to see. Sure enough they could make out a door in the wall. Only problem . . . "How do we open it?"

  
  


"There must be a key or something. Everyone look." Says Duo as he starts to feel the wall for anything that could be a key.

  
  


**Brisk's Security Room**

  
  


"Should I sound the alarm?" Says a guard. 

  
  


"No, let them in." Says a woman. She places a hand on the guard's shoulder. He nods and pushes a button that opens the door. The woman and guard smile as Hilde and the others enter.

  
  


"Don't sound the alarm till I tell you to. And warn everyone to stand down. Don't let them know that we're onto them. Got it?"

  
  


"Yes." As he sends the message, the woman leans down a bit to take a closer look at the screen. She takes her pointer finger and strokes the screen where Duo is. An evil smile crosses her libs. She leans back and places a hand on her growing abdomen.

  
  


"I knew you'd come back Duo, Love." 

  
  


**Relena's Office**

  
  
  
  


"What should we do? America has closed their borders right? If so, they won't let us in." Relena turns to Noin and Millardo. 

  
  


"Leave it to me." Says Noin as she salutes. Before she can go Millardo grabs her arm.

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"I'll fly over to America and pick up Trowa and Quatre. Millardo, why don't you do the same for Lady Une and Wufei?" Millardo shakes his head no.

  
  


"Noin. We can't enter their space when they closed their borders. It'll give them reason to attack us." 

  
  


"Only if they see us." Millardo looks at her and then thinks about it. 

  
  


"You have a point. That is if you will let us sister." They look at Relena. She turns her back to them.

  
  


"I will not be responsible for any of your actions. You are acting only as good friends." 

  
  


**Brisk**

  
  


("This is too easy.") Thinks Hilde. So far the only troubles they faced were two guards but thanks to Duo and Lark, they were nothing than road blocks. They are in an elevator and are heading down to the 13th floor, the last floor. The lights flicker and tension is high. No one knows what to expect when the door opens. 

  
  


11th Floor. 

  
  


Hilde checks her gun for the sixth time. She looks over at Duo. He is checking his gun as well. Hilde smiles as she looks back at the door. Knowing him, Duo has several other weapons on him. He always did go a little over bard on the explosives. 

  
  


12th Floor.

  
  


"Guys. We can't blow this place up." Says Linda. She is closest to the elevator's door.

  
  


"Why?" Says Ajack calmly.

  
  


"There are children up there! We will be risking their lives!"

  
  


"Don't be stupid. This is Brisk! Those things are NOT children. It is a ploy to make stupid fools like you . . . " Ajack is stopped by Larks fist.

  
  


"How dare you talk to my sister like that! She has very reason to be concerned. They maybe Brisk made but they are still children. Who knows, they maybe able to be normal."

  
  


"We can't be sure. I will not lose my life because of your damn heart!"

  
  


"At least I still have mine. You callous son-of-a-bitch!" Ajack moves to hit him but Hilde stands in the way.

  
  


"Don't even think about it! Ajack what is wrong with you? They have a point and we are NOT going to destroy this place. Just get in, get the information we need and get out. We don't have the time to play stupid war games!"

  
  


"Hilde! This _is_ war!"

  
  


13th Floor.

  
  


The doors open and they jump out with their guns ready to shoot anything that moves. Nothing. They find themselves in a big room standing on the balcony that wraps around the room. Below is where the computers are. Hilde moves closer to look down at the area. 

  
  


"Too may people. We need a distraction." She looks over at her cousins.

  
  


"Leave it to us." Says Lark as he grabs his sister's arm. The disappear behind the corner. Waiting for the distraction, Hilde surveys the room. There are about 20 computers and 25 workers. ("Not hard . . . not hard at all.") Then something or someone catches her eyes.

  
  


"Oh God . . . Hero." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************************

I'm sorry for ending it there! I promise no more! Hee Hee! It's just that I have school and since finals are coming up....I have to make things short. It maybe awhile till I come back! Sorry but I need to study! So let me give you a gift...a review for chapter 7!

  
  


It appears that Amber is pregnant! And boy! Does that make Hilde mad...you find something out about Ajack and Hero confronts Hilde about Genesis! Will she talk? She might since Hero has a gun to her head. Oh, and what about the men fallowing Trowa and Quatre? The final battle is coming up SOON! And all of Trowa's questions will be answered! Also, there is something dark lurking in the shadows of Brisk. Somethinh that is after Hilde. Can Duo save her before she is consumed by this dark shadow, and what does it want with her? Find out in chapter 7. . . Duo's Child! So until then...

  
  


Read on and R&R! ^.^

**************************************************************************************


	8. Duo's Child

Genesis Chapter Seven: Duo's Child

*******************************************************************************************************

  
  


Hello! I am so Glad you guys like this fanfic. It makes me want to write more! So I did! 

  
  


Here is Chapter 7 of Genesis . . . Duo's Child. (Crash of Thunder)

  
  


Hint . . . just in case you didn't know . . . Hilde is **not** pregnant. ^.^

  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

  
  


Genesis

Chapter Seven

Duo's Child

  
  


"What?" Says Duo as he looks at Hilde. She does not respond and her expression is of complete horror. Duo follows her gaze to see where the one who could strike such an emotion from her stood. It was the one person he hoped he would never have to see here; Hero. There he is, in a grey jumpsuit sitting in front of a computer working. 

  
  


("No, he couldn't have been cloned . . . ") Duo could not explain it but he knew that _is_ Hero. The two always had some weird bond . . . war does that. When someone is faced with death, they tend to connect with someone who has faced similar trauma. 

  
  


"Guys, what's wrong?" Ajack looks at the two. He looks down but sees nothing that would bring concern. Then he looks closer to Hilde and also follows her eyes to a young boy sitting at a computer.

  
  


"Who is that?"

  
  


"Hero." They say in unison. However, as Duo speaks with concern, Hilde speaks with a voice filled with scorn. 

  
  


_"You have tools to build a Gundam." Hero said flatly. _

  
  


_"And we also do repairs." Hilde smiled as best as she could. Hero had only been at StarGate for 10 minutes and she already wanted to kill him._

  
  


_"Tools to build a Gundam . . . " He said in a slow crawling voice._

  
  


_"Are you implying something here Heir Yuy? Or are you just stupid?"_ _She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that expressed . . . 'Bring it on'. Duo stepped up to stop any carnage that might occur._

  
  


_"So . . . Hilde. Uh, thanks for all your help. But we need to go . . . are our Gundams ready?" He gave her a silly grin and she can't stop herself from smiling._

  
  


_"Yes Duo. You can go off now." She walked away from them. As she reached the door leading out the lounge she stopped and looked over her shoulder._

  
  


_"Good luck Duo . . . Hero." She glared at him and he did the same._

  
  


Ever since then, the two have been at each others throats. Hero never trusted Hilde. He even once told her that. She told Hero she hated him and that if he wasn't Duo's best friend she would kill him. Of course she had to restrain herself from saying "kill" and instead said "harm". Duo had to be the peace keeper for sometime until the Libra incident. However, when Hilde was in the hospital, Hero came to visit her. She was in no mood at the time to deal with his crap so she led him to believe she was asleep. Yet he said noting to her. Instead he sat beside her bed for sometime. He was starting to weird her out and she fought the urge to ask what he was doing. Then he stood up and came closer to her. He took her hand and squeezed it, gently. Hero came closer to her ear and whispered . . . 

  
  


"Thank you . . . for helping." And he left. Hilde has not seen him till now. She still does not like him but the feeling to kill him as been toned down too only maim him.

  
  


**America**

  
  


They knew they were being followed the moment they left the Smithsonian. What else could explain three men in black leaving the Smithsonian at the same time, turning corners at the same time and staying at the same speed. These guys are very conspicuous. So to end this little game, Trowa and Quatre lead the three men into a parking garage. A decision they will soon regret. As they enter the covered parking garage, Trowa and Quatre head for the bottom level (Away from anyone). The Gundam pilots keep the three men in sight by looking at the windows of the cars as the walk. The three men slow their pace and the two pilots lose sight of them, only for a moment. They slow down to put the three men back in view. Only one can be seen now . . . 

  
  


**Brisk**

  
  


"Where are they?" Says Hilde under clenched teeth. It has been five whole minutes and no sign of a distraction.

  
  


"You should have let me do the distraction." Utters Ajack.

  
  


"Why?" Hilde tilted her head to one side. Ajack smiles and leans up against the wall. Then a sound is heard . . . a sound like metal hitting metal. Then there is a hissing sound.

  
  


"SMOKE!!" Yells someone. Hilde looks down and sees the guards running around. She smiles.

  
  


"I see nothing wrong with this one." She jumps over the rail and starts to fight. Ajack soon joins in along with Lark and Linda. Duo however stays where he is. He looks up at a camera that is placed so that it is directly upon him.

  
  


"Hmm. No alarm?" He takes one more look at the camera before joining the others.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Brisk's Security Room**

  
  


"Do you think he knows?" Say the guard to the woman with him. She smiles as Duo looks up at the camera.

  
  


"You give him too much credit, Love." She shakes her and laughs. 

  
  


"Do they have the data?" She says on a lighter note. The guard looks at his screen and nods yes.

  
  


"The data has been downloaded. Shall I sound the alarm?"

  
  


"No. Wait until the smoke clears." She heads for the exit.

  
  


"Wait. Where are you going?"

  
  


"Home." She smiles. "Time to give my baby its medication."Amber places a hand on her growing abdomen and laughs wickedly. 

  
  


**America**

  
  


Trowa turns around at blinding speed and punches the guy behind him. Since he is a BMB, his punch is ten times stronger than any normal human. Yet, it does very little to the 'New Model' except anger him. The other men come out and ambush the two pilots, pinning their arms behind their backs. 

  
  


"Nice punch boy. But you see . . . we're much stronger than YOU!" He punches Trowa in the stomach. Trowa doesn't make a sound but Quatre does.

  
  


"Stop it!" He says as the guy punches Trowa again and again . . . On the third punch Trowa is on his knees. The man clasps his fists together and raises them above his head, ready to make his final blow. His final only because Trowa makes it his final. As the fists come down Trowa moves his head out of the way, making the man lose his balance. Seeing an opening, Trowa kicks his attacker knocking him down. Trowa then flips the man holding him and snaps the guy's neck. He reaches for the guy's gun when . . . 

  
  


Click. The safety of the other mans gun is off. He points the gun to Quatre.

  
  


"Nice move. But we really only need one of you so . . . " He never finishes as Quatre elbows him in the gut. The man moves back but quickly regains his stance. But Quatre is away from his grasp. The man looks at the two and then his partners. The one that had punched Trowa gets up and walks over to his partner. Trowa and Quatre ready to fight when the girl from Brisk enters.

  
  


"Hold it boys. Now lets be real about this. Quatre, you're a business man right? Well then . . . lets talk."

  
  
  
  


"Your friend over there said he only needs one of us. Why?" Says Trowa. The girl laughs.

  
  


"That is true. But none of you are who we want." An evil light shines in her eyes.

  
  


"Hilde?" Says Quatre. The girl looks surprised.

  
  


"Well, aren't you the smart one. Yes, we want her. And your going to help."

  
  


"Why . . . " Trowa is about to finish his sentence when a blow to the head renders Quatre and himself unconscious.

  
  


"Sleep tight." She says as two more guards pick them up.

  
  


**Brisk**

  
  


The last guard falls as the smoke starts to set. Hilde drops the limp body to the floor. She checks herself over to make sure nothing is wrong. Brisk had altered the BMB's so they can't tell if they are hurt until sometime after. Because of that, Hilde is now feeling the pain from her fall earlier. 

  
  


"Everyone (cough) ok?" She calls out.

  
  


"Yeah." Comes Larks voice. "Linda and I are ok. How are you?"

  
  


"Fine. Duo?...Ajack?" It is silent. Hilde tries to adjust her eyes to the hazy environment. She draws her gun and stays where she is. Hilde asks again. "Duo?...Ajack?"

  
  


"I'm here Hilde." It's Ajack. Hilde starts to panic. Then she hears Duo.

  
  


"Hilde? (cough) Man, can't see a damn thing. Nice move Lark and Linda!" He says to mock the twin's action.

  
  


"Give us a break! It worked didn't (cough)?" Says Linda. She moves to find the others but trips. The smoke is still thick. "Maybe (cough) this wasn't such a good idea? Hey Hilde?" Linda tries again to find the others. "Do you think you can work the computers? We don't have that much time before an alarm goes off." 

  
  


("Computer? Hero! I forgot about him!") Hilde tries her best to adjust her eyes to the smoke that is slowly clearing up. She can make out where Linda and Lark are, where Ajack is and Duo . . . but no Hero. ("Was he a clone? Did we get him in the fight?")

  
  


"Hero?" She tightens her grip on her gun. Duo straitens his posture and scans the room. ("That's right. We saw Hero . . . ") As the smoke breaks up the room becomes clear. There in front of Hilde is Hero with a gun pointed to her head.

  
  


"Hero? What are you doing?" Duo reloads his gun ready to shoot but not to kill.

  
  


"Hilde . . . It's time you talk." Is all he says before the alarm goes off. This distracted Hero enabling Hilde to knock him down with a sweep kick. She pins his arms down with her knees as she points her gun under his chin.

  
  


"You have only ten seconds to prove to me you are Hero. Any longer and your brains will be splattered over this floor."

  
  


"I will kill you."

  
  


"Fair enough." She says as she gets up and runs to the elevator. They had no time to ask questions. It is only a matter of time before the NM's come.

  
  


**America**

  
  


Noin stands across from the capital. She awaits with many others for the light to change red, allowing them safe passage across the road. Everyone is in their own little world not caring about the tall dark hair woman, everyone but one person that is.

  
  


"Miss?" Says a voice behind her. She turns to face the body of the voice. In doing so, she turns her back to the road letting a black SUV avoid her view. In the SUV is a woman in the passenger side with short blond curly hair, green eyes and a welcoming smile.

  
  


"Yes?" Noin says. She takes a step back for she is shock to see the voice belongs to a young boy about 16 or 17. He has sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

  
  


"Are you Miss Noin?" He says. The light turns red and the people move across the road. She stays where she is. 

  
  


"Yes. Who are you?"

  
  


"I am Peter. A BMB. We need your help."

  
  


"I know. I talked to Hilde."

  
  


"Really? Hilde is alive! That means she made it to you guys! Then are they built?" Noin shakes her head 'no'. His smile fades and he shifts his weight a bit as he looks to the ground. 

  
  


"Right. Well, then lets go. Your friends are in trouble and so are you. If you want to live, you will come with me." Peter's attitude changed from an innocent child to a serious pose.

  
  


**Outside Brisk**

  
  


Hilde closes the passenger's door to the van. She looks at the building in front of her. ("No one came after us? What are you up to Brisk?") She narrows her eyes, remembering what Mrs. Greenberg had said about meeting General Brisk. She rubs the back of her head and closes her eyes as a sharp pain stabs her.

  
  


"Ready?" Says Ajack. Hilde nods and taps the little window behind her. It slides open to reveal Linda.

  
  


"Yes? This is such a cute window! Hahaha."

  
  


"Linda please. Are you guys ready back there?" Linda disappears from view only to return back with a grin.

  
  


"Yes we are!" Hilde closes the window. They pull out to the main road. Across the street are the children from the orphanage with the nurses. They are singing, clapping and acting like any other children. If Hilde had not seen what she has seen she would never think anything of those children. Never think that they will someday grow up to be the murderers of the human race. All the children, except one are singing. The one that doesn't hits a cord in the back of Hilde's mind. The child looks like she did when she was five . . . the age when her life was taking away by Brisk. The little girl stands in the center of the singing children. Her cold blue eyes follow Hilde's. Never did their eyes leave each others. The moment the girl is out of view Hilde bends over in pain. She clenches her head and starts to shake. Images of her mother and her brother flash before her as well as images of the camp and all the horrors she encountered. Ajack looks down at her and smiles. He does nothing to help her . . . 

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


The little girl watches the van disappear. She doesn't know who that girl is but something clicked in her mind when she looked into her eyes. She almost felt sorry for the woman in the van, almost. A cold hand touches her shoulder. The little girl looks up to a red head woman. 

  
  


"Did she see you?" voices the red head.

  
  


"Yes. Why did you want her to see me? Who is she?" The woman enters a limo and smiles at the little girl.

  
  


"No one of any importance. Now that is. Hahaha . . . " The woman has a chilling laugh that makes the little girl take a step away from her. The red head disappears into the limo as it dives off. 

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"How much longer do I have to have this thing in me?" Spats Amber to the two men sitting next to her in the limo.

  
  


"You must not rush things Amber." Says one of the two men. The other nods in agreement.

  
  


"Yes. We accelerated the birth as far as we could without harming the child. You're on your own now."

  
  


"Yes. We have a nice place for you to stay until the child is born." The way they talk is almost madding to Amber. Her anger starts to flair.

  
  


"What? You are telling me I am no longer in this fight? That I have to sit and hold this stupid child in me? You wanted a child and I got you one. Now take it! I don't want it!" The men never look at her. Their expression never changes. They sit like manikins, puppets of Brisk.

  
  


"Now Amber. That is no way for a mother to talk."

  
  


"What? You said I never had to mother this child . . . "

  
  


"What do you think you are doing?" The man sitting farthest from her glares at her. She leans back in her seat to avoid his cold stare.

  
  


"Yes, what _do_ you think you are doing? You _will_ have this child and you _will_ be a loving and supportive mother. A mother that a child will _kill _for. Got it?" Amber looks out her window. She got their message.

  
  


"We need this child if we are going to survive and give the people true peace." 

  
  


"True peace . . . can only come from death . . . " Amber looks at her abdomen and places her hands on it. Thanks to Brisk she is now three months pregnant. They pull up to an old abandon warehouse. Inside is a shuttle ready to take off. Amber gets out but the two men stay.

  
  


"Get on the shuttle. It will take you to a place on earth will you will be safe. It is very important for you to love this child. We have given you all the things you will need to take care of the child. There is no need for you to leave the child's side. Don't forget . . . love this child. Love them so they will kill for you." The window rolls up and the limo dives away. Amber looks at the limo and then turns her gaze to the earth. Her new home.

  
  


**In The Van**

  
  


Hilde sits up as the images fade. Her breathing is hard and fast. ("Never . . . had a moment like this. Why now? Uh . . . my head hurts.")

  
  


"You ok?" Says Ajack. Hilde nods and takes a deep breath.

  
  


"Yes." There is a long silence as they drive. Hilde is about to say something when Ajack speaks.

  
  


"It's the braid isn't?" Hilde looks at him confused. Then it hit her . . . Duo. She looks away and blushes. She never answered Ajack when he told her he loves her. Hilde didn't know what to do. She told Duo she loves him and she does but Ajack . . . 

  
  


"Hilde? Do you . . . Hilde I love you more than he can. I went through so much because of you! What has he done?" He grips the wheel with anger. Hilde rests her head on his shoulder.

  
  


"Ajack . . .I love you. Just not the way you want me too."

  
  


"Of course. Still. He never did anything . . . "

  
  


"Don't you **dare**! You don't know Duo!" She puts her hand over her mouth. Never did she thought she would yell at her old friend Ajack. 

  
  


"Hilde. You have no idea what they did to me . . . every day I was beaten. They kept me in a cold dark room. I only got food twice a day and that shit that gave me . . . it was not food. I never knew why they did that to me. Why they picked me out of the crowd. Then it hit me. You. They knew we were friends. They did that to me to break you . . . " Ajack laughs a little remembering how Hilde was a little hell raiser in the camp. "You always got under their skin. Brisk could never break you . . . "

  
  


"But they did. They told me you were dead." Hilde looks down at her feet not wanting to look at him. He went through so much for her . . . so much pain.

  
  


"Well, they didn't kill me. Why? Because I knew, you were still alive. You were the only thing that kept me going. I knew if I survived this I could get you . . . meet with you again. Hilde I love you so much. More than that street rat could." Hilde's head shot up at that remark. She looks at him in wonder.

  
  


"How did you know Duo lived on the streets?"

  
  


**In The Back **

  
  


"Hero! Buddy, how in the world did you know . . . "

  
  


"About Brisk? Genesis contacted me. He told me everything. Also, I was at the meeting at the Preventors."

  
  


"What? But . . . you weren't there." Hero looks at the twins who are staring back. The both have their guns ready.

  
  


"I didn't trust Hilde. I couldn't tell if she was on our side or not. So I hid in the air duct above the room." Duo starts to laugh. The twins eye never leave Hero.

  
  


{"Can we trust him?"} Say Lark in German.

  
  


{"Don't know. Hilde does. Maybe we should."}

  
  


{"Hilde also trusts Ajack . . . Ow!"} He rubs his shoulder where Linda pinched him.

  
  


{"Stop it! Ajack is our friend. There is nothing wrong with him. So back off. The poor boy has been through so much."}

  
  


{"Yeah? Well how come we never saw him fight with us in Tibet? Or how about when we took over the camp in Germany? He wasn't there."}

  
  


{"Lark, come on! There were more than a hundred people there!"}

  
  


{"Still, I don't trust him completely."} Linda shakes her head and look at the boy named Hero.

  
  


"So, Hero? What were you doing?" Hero looks at Linda and hands her a disk. "What is it?"

  
  


"All the information you need on Brisk."

  
  


"Really? You got it?" Lark looks down at the disk then back at the two boys sitting across from him.

  
  


"They wanted us to have it. Why?" Linda looks up at her brother confused. Then she thinks back at how easy it was to get in and out. ("There were so many guards . . . where did they all go?") Hero nodded.

  
  


"Must be a trap. They want us to find them."

  
  


"Why? We almost have the Gundams done. It's suicide to let us know where they are." Says Duo unable to believe it.

  
  


**In The Limo**

  
  


The two men sit in silence as they drive away from Amber.

  
  


"Have they found the site where all the BMB's are hiding?" 

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Why not? We have given them plenty of time. How hard is it to find stupid BMB's?"

  
  


"Calm yourself. Right now we have bigger problem."

  
  


"Relena?"

  
  


"Yes. She must be destroyed NOW!" The man balls his hands in fists. "That girl has set us back at least a week! A week! By then Hilde will have the Gundams done and we aren't even ready for them."

  
  


"Yes. We aren't. But that is why we have Amber. If this works, we can start making new modles that wont need the support of Brisk."

  
  


"And we will finally be free. Free to rid this world of the Homo sapien scum and make it safe for _us_ to live in peace."

  
  


"Funny. With humans, true peace can only be achieved with death. But with us, it can be achieved with _their_ deaths!" The two men laugh as the limo pulls up to the orphanage. A nurse come out with the dark haired little girl. They unlock the door to let the girl in. She stands outside holding the nurse's hand. The girl shakes her head 'no' as she looks up at the nurse. The woman glares at the little girl and pushes the girl in, slaming the door.

  
  


"Now child. Why wouldn't you want to come with us?" 

  
  


"Don't know who you are..." She looks at the two smiling men. 

  
  


"Now Madison, you know who we are. And you know what we are."

  
  


"New Models like me." She tries to unlock the door but it is childproof. "But...I don't want to fight! I want a mommy and daddy. Like the nurses said I would get." She starts to cry. The men are unmoved by her tears but seem to almost enjoy them.

  
  


"Yes. Cry my dear. We want you to feel that way...it's all part of the plan."

  
  


**StarGate**

  
  
  
  


Hilde sits in the computer room next to Hero. She is not conserned with the boy. If he tries anything...she will shoot him. Right now her mind is on her conversation she had with Ajack in the van. She can't help but hear the warning bells going off in her head to what he said. Hilde got the feeling Ajack in mad at her...("Is it because I don't love him like I do with Duo?")

  
  


_"Well, they didn't kill me. Why? Because I knew, you were still alive. You were the only thing that kept me going. I knew if I survived this I could get you . . . meet with you again. Hilde I love you so much. More than that street rat could." Hilde's head shot up at that remark. She looks at him in wonder._

  
  


_"How did you know Duo lived on the streets?"_ _Ajack looked at her and started to panic._

  
  


_"Uh...he seems like the time who would have grown up on the streets."_

  
  


_"Oh..." The bells where going off like crazy in her mind. She shook her head to stop them._

  
  


Hero places the disk in the computer and the others gather around. However, Hero does not mobe any farther. Instead he pulls out his gun and aims for Hilde's forehead. The twins grab their guns but Duo stops them from shooting by standing in their way.

  
  


"I knew he couldn't be trusted! Duo stand down or we will kill you!" Screams Linda. She has lost of many of her loved ones. She is not about to loses another.

  
  


"No can do. I bet Hero has a good reason for this right?...(long pause)... **_Hero_**?" Duo's voice becomes dark as he looks at his friend. ("If you so much as move I will...") Hero is his friend and he is giving him the benefit of the doubt. However, Duo has the safety on his gun off.

  
  


"Hmmm." Is all Hilde does. She doesn't even flinch. Hero gives her his death glare but she doesn't move.

  
  


"Before we go on. Hilde, you have some explaining to do."

  
  


"Really Hero? And what is it that I must explain to you?"

  
  


"Tell me everything you know about Genesis. We had a nice talk and he told me to ask you. Now talk." Hilde's eyes widen. ("No! He wouldn't say that...then again, it is time that I do tell them.")

  
  


"Alright. Only if you put the gun down. Then I will talk." Hero hesitates but does put his gun away. The others relax and await for Hilde to talk.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

Ah! The betrayal! Poor Brisk. His 'children' are plotting against him!

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah (breath) hahahahahahahahahahaha

^.^

  
  


(Sigh) Sorry. I wanted Amber to take a trip. But don't worry. Hilde will meet her again. And I know this didn't answer all the questions that Trowa asked in the last chapter but HEY! Just to let you know...this fanfic will only be ten chapters! Three more to go! ^,^

  
  


Anyway, here is what is happing:

  
  


Trowa and Quatre have been kidnaped and where is Noin going? Also, Lark doesn't trust Ajack and for very good reasons (did it seem he has a grudge against Hilde? 

  
  


___I went through so much because of you!... You were the only thing that kept me going. I knew if I survived this I could get you . . ._). 

  
  


**Next time...**

  
  


**Chapter Eight**

  
  


**Genesis Revealed**

  
  


(R&R!!!!!)

*******************************************************************************************************

  
  



	9. Genesis Revealed

*******************************************************************************************************

Hello! Only two more chapters after this! *Happy Dance* ^.^ Since this is true...I will not say much! Except this is a very important chapter! Read what is going on and see if you can't see what will happen next!

*******************************************************************************************************

  
  


Genesis

Chapter Eight

Genesis Revealed

  
  


"Hilde . . . " repeats Hero to make his point. Telling her in few words . . . 'Get on with it'. Hilde sighs and closes her eyes. She squeezes the bridge of her nose to release the pressure building in her head.

  
  


"I...Hero don't make me. I promised." This surprises everyone. Hilde just now sounded like a lost child, her voice is so soft and frail. Hilde plays with her hands in her lap and looks down to the floor. Duo takes a step closer and rests a hand on her shoulder. She dose not move to his touch but is thankful for his comfort.

  
  


"Promised what?" Hero presses on. He is determined to get Hilde to talk, despite the pain this question is causing her. Duo looks at Hero with a pleading look . . . 'Stop'. Hero shakes his head 'no' and kneels down in front of her. "Hilde. Talk. Now!" His voice is harsh making Hilde looks away.

  
  


"Hero. I can't. If I do then Brisk will find him. They will KILL him! Please, if they don't know then he is safe. And if he is safe then so are we. My cousins don't even know! And they are my blood!" If Hilde could cry, she would. Genesis is very important to her, more ways than one.

  
  


"Is Genesis your father's? Answer that and I may let it go now." Anger flashes in her eyes. Hilde has her head lowered but can still look up at him. Hero moves back a bit. ("So much anger . . . ") Thinks Hero as he stares in Hilde's blue eyes.

  
  


"Yes." She says coldly. Hero stands up and turns to the computer. He starts to type.

  
  


"Brisk seems to be very interested in Genesis and you. That's why I need to know what connects you three." Hilde looks up at Hero. His eyes never leave the screen. She stands up with Duo following behind. The two stand by Hero's side and look at the screen. 

  
  


"Three? What do you mean by three?" Says Hilde.

  
  


"Genesis, Brisk and you. During my search the three of you kept coming up. Brisk knows about Genesis, but doesn't know how pilots it. I believe that is why they are after you. They know you built Genesis."

  
  


"How? No one knows but the people here at StarGate and they are very loyal to me." Hero gave looks at her.

  
  


"Hilde . . . "

  
  


"I know, I know but still. Why is Genesis so important? The only thing different is the fact that it can absorb the enemy's blast and reflect it back. Other than that it is just like the other Gundams."

  
  


"But that attack can mean a difference." Says Duo.

  
  


"Right. But that slows Genesis down, making it easy to attack afterwards. That's why Genesis makes a retreat after it does that move." Hilde looks at the screen and sees four files. 

  
  


File One: Red Bird.

  
  


File Two: Blue Bird.

  
  


File Three: Black Tree.

  
  


File Four: Creation.

  
  


"Open Red Bird. Maybe one of these files will answer to why Genesis is so important." Says Hilde as she leans in closer. Hero clicks on the file and a list political leaders show up. "Alright . . . that would make sense. Brisk would need a list of the leaders." She points to the next file and Hero again clicks the file. This file opens to show yet another list. A list of all the BMB's, with where they were from, and who their parents are.

  
  


"This file can come in handy for Trowa." Says Duo. Hilde nods in agreement.

  
  


"What's Black Tree?" Voices Linda as she looks over Hero's shoulders. He glares at her for touching his shoulder. She sticks out her tongue and removes her hand.

  
  


"It's the location of all the sites! Look . . . Germany, Tibet, Moscow and the North Pole." Says Lark. He picks up his sister and the two dance around the room. "This is great! Brisk only has four camps and we already destroyed two of them!" Hilde smiles at her cousins as they dance around the room. Duo smiles as well, but for a different reason. It has been a long time since Duo has seen that smile on Hilde. He always loved how that smile could brighten his day.

  
  


"Hn." Says Hero. The twins stop their dance and everyone looks at the perfect soldier.

  
  


"What is it Hero?" Says Duo.

  
  


"Aren't Wufei and Une in Moscow?"

  
  


"Yes. So what?" Hilde crosses her arms over her chest.

  
  


"They're trapped with Brisk."

  
  


"So? We can get them out."

  
  


"Haven't you heard? Russia has closed their borders!" He gives Hilde a look that expresses . . . 'Don't you know any better?'. Hilde wants to smack the look right off him but does not. He had a point.

  
  


"Great. Then we need to finish the Gundams now." The room falls into silence as everyone lets their minds gather.

  
  


"Open Creation." Says Hilde. Hero looks over at her. He opens the file. Everyone looks down but say nothing. The file looks like a log . . . written in German.

  
  


"What in the world? Hilde. What does it mean?" Duo looks over at her and begins to worry. Her face is pail and she starts to sweat. Hilde brings a shaking hand to her lips.

  
  


"Oh God. They're . . . they're going to destroy the colonies!"

  
  


"What?" Says Duo. 

  
  


"This is their plan . . . Brisk is going to destroy the colonies. That must be why they want Genesis. He is the only one that does not belong to any organization."

  
  


"Right. Which means they can use Genesis, then destroy it and say he belonged to any group they want." Says Hero.

  
  


"Then the world will be pulled into a war." Says Linda in a soft voice.

  
  


"That doesn't make sense." Everyone looks to Hilde. "Why let us have this information? Now we know which means we will stop them." She starts to walk away and then turns around quickly. "We know they don't have Genesis. I won't give him over. So letting us know will give them nothing? Is there something we are missing?"

  
  


"Call the others. Tell them to go to Relena's and stay there until we finish the Gundams." Says Hero as he prints out the location of the main headquarters of Brisk.

  
  


"Have a plan?" Says Duo.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"What is it?" Says Ajack.

  
  


"Give Brisk what they want."

  
  


**Main Headquarters of Brisk**

  
  


In a meeting room sit twelve men at a long table. Six on each side. They all share the same expression . . . fear. A woman with blond curly hair and green eyes enters the room along with six others. She sits at the head of the table while the others with her stand behind her.

  
  


"Hello gentlemen. Why look so glum? We almost won." She says with a sly voice.

  
  


"ALL MOST WON!" Screams one of the men. "I thought we made you smarter! Relena Peacecraft is still alive, Hilde has reached the colonies which mean the Gundams are on their ways to being built, we DON'T have Genesis and to TOP that . . . we no longer have a country supporting our army! We have no weapons to defend ourselves from the Gundams!"

  
  


"Well now, how do you expect us to win with that attitude?" The men look at her as if she is mad. Seeing their expression, the girl laughs.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Says another man. The girl shakes her head to calm her laughter.

  
  


"N-nothing. Just that things are quite the opposite. You see, we have Genesis. We never lost it." The men look at each other and whisper words of doubt. The girl, known as Sarah Brisk, tries to encourage them with more information. It's the least she can do. They are her creators. "Relena is a child. Very whew countries listen to her. Those countries are supporting us now. They can't give us much but anything is better than nothing." The whispering stop and all eyes are upon her.

  
  


"What about the Gundams?" Says the man who spoke earlier. His voice has lost some of its fear. Sarah stands up from the table. She brushes a hand in her short hair.

  
  


"You no longer have to worry about them." She says through an evil grin. The men at the table can't help but feel that there is another meaning behind her words. Seeing that they are finished, Sarah leaves the room . . . the others that followed her in did not. As the door closes behind her and she starts to walk down the long white hallway. A boy comes to her with a report updating Brisk's status. When she takes the report, yells can be heard from the room she just left. A smile of satisfaction crosses her lips, and she hasn't even read the report yet.

  
  


"What is going on in there?" Asks the boy. Sarah touches his face with her free hand as she reads the report. 

  
  


"Nothing child. Just taking care of the trash." The boy stops at looks behind him at the door. Sarah keeps moving and reaches the door at the other end. She doesn't look back as she exits the hall.

  
  


"Trash?" Says the boy confused. He still can hear screams but they are few now but what really scares him this the sound of six guns going off.

  
  
  
  


**In a Cell**

  
  


Trowa starts to wake up. He places a hand on the back of his neck. 

  
  


"Stupid . . . " He says to himself. Then reality crashes down on him like a ton of bricks. "Quatre!" He looks around him taking in his surroundings. ("Dark room . . . cell most defiantly . . . cold . . . only light coming from a small window . . . looks like a door. Dammit. Can't see anyone . . . ") There is a movement in front of him in the shadows. He turns to face the sound. Then another is heard to his right . . . no left. Trowa stands up falls. The blow to the head is still in effect. However, hands steady him and help him to the ground.

  
  


"Quatre?" Trowa says in an uncertain voice.

  
  


{"What did he say?"} Says a voice in German. A female's voice. Trowa tries to focus his eyes. With the light coming from the small window in the cell's door, Trowa can make out the features of the woman. She is young, maybe a little older than Hilde, with sort hair that reaches down to her chin.

  
  


{"Don't know Japanese."} Says a deeper voice. Trowa can make out the others face as the person steps into the light. A boy about the age as him who does not have any hair. He is wearing a grey (which once was white) tank top and gray sweat pants. Trowa can tell the boy has been here for sometime by his cloths. The boy's breath is short and fast, like he has just been running, and Trowa can see the his breath turn to small puffs of smoke. This observation brings Trowa's mind back to the fact the room is cold . . . very cold. 

  
  


{"I know English."} Says a voice to Trowa's left. Another girl. She is hiding in the shadows so Trowa can't see her.

  
  


{"Don't be stupid. He may not know English!"} Says a male's voice that is also to the left.

  
  


{"Well, it's worth a try!"} The girl clears her throat. "Hello . . . I'm Vindy. How are . . . you?"

  
  


{"Fine."} Says Trowa in perfect German.

  
  


{"You speck German?"} The girl comes in the light. Much like the other girl, she has hair cut to her chin. She is wearing a similar outfit as the shaven boy. {"Who are you? Why did they bring you here? Are you one of us? And your friend?"}

  
  


{"My friend!"} Trowa stands again. The others do the same. {"Where is he?"} Trowa shakes a bit to the cold starts to set.

  
  


{"Come here my friend."} Says the first woman. {"My name is August. What's yours?"} 

  
  


{"Trowa."}

  
  


{"Your friend is here. He is still out. Is he normal or one of us? I am assuming you are a BMB?"}

  
  


{"Yes."} August leads Trowa to a still form on the floor. He kneels down and checks the body's pulse. ("Good. He's alive. But he is so cold.")

  
  


{"He has to be a BMB or why would they bring him!"} Says the shaven boy.

  
  


{"Jones! Will you calm down?"} Says August.

  
  


{"Where are we? Why is it so cold?"} Says Trowa has he tires to wake Quatre up.

  
  


{"To numb our senses. Brisk made us to survive any climate. Yet, cold does slow our actions, making it easy to fight us."} Says Jack. {"You are here, in the heart of pure evil. The headquarters of Brisk."}

  
  


{"We don't know the correct location. Just know we are somewhere in the north . . . or south pole."} Says August as she kneels down next to Trowa.

  
  


{"Who are you?"} She says as she looks into Trowa's eyes. He looks at her but turns to his best friend.

  
  


{"I am Trowa Barton. This is Quatre Winner."}

  
  


{"Hey! Aren't you guys Gundam pilots?"} Says Windy. Trowa nods 'yes'.

  
  


{"Quick! Everyone! Give your blankets to them! We must save this mans life!"} Says August. A shower of blankets falls upon Trowa and Quatre as there are more than four people in the room. By counting the number of blankets there must be about thirteen people in total (not counting Trowa and Quatre.).

  
  


{"Thank you."} Says Trowa. {"Now tell me everything you know about Brisk and their plans."}

  
  
  
  


**StarGate**

  
  


"That was Sally saying that Wufei and Land Une are safe. But Trowa, Quatre and Noin are missing. Also that you are to bring your 'gifts' to Relena as soon as possible." Says a worker. He looks at all the people in the room. All of them have down faces. He scratches his head and wonders what is wrong.

  
  


"Thank you Peter. How are the Gundams?" Says Hilde.

  
  


"Give up five more days and we will be done!" Says Peter with pride.

  
  


"Alright. We will be down in a minute to help." She smiles at Peter as he closes the door. The moment the door clicks shut her face turns to one filled with worry. She sinks back in her seat. "The colonies . . . " She says in disbelief. 

  
  


"Why so glum Hilde? Genesis is safe. Isn't?" Says Linda. Hilde doesn't look at her cousin. She stares at the computer screen and the file that writes the doom of the colonies.

  
  


"That is true. But, they must know something. Something I don't. In this log they talk as if they already have Genesis . . . What do you know Brisk? What do you have up your sleeve that I can't see?"

  
  


"Maybe they know who the Gundam pilot is?" Says Ajack.

  
  


"No. There is no way they could know." Says Hilde as she shakes he head.

  
  


"If they did know then why go after Hilde?" Says Duo. He comes up to Hilde and starts to massage her shoulders. "You are too stressed out babe. You need to relax." Hilde closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

  
  


"I wish I could. It's just that this is driving me insane!"

  
  


"That maybe what Brisk wants. Make you mess up so you fall in their hands." Says Lark. "And if they do, they could use you to get Genesis."

  
  


"Genesis is not that stupid. Besides, I can't help but feel that they are laughing at me."

  
  


"Who?" Says Duo.

  
  


"Brisk. I _know_ they know something I don't. I mean . . . why act like they have Genesis already? Uh! I can't take this any more dammit!" She gets up from her chair and starts pacing the room. Duo had to stop her or she would stress herself out. He stops her with a strong protective hug. Duo gently sways back and forth. He can feel Hilde relax and hug him back.

  
  


"Hilde, babe. You should get some rest. We can take over here . . . " Duo is interrupted by Hero.

  
  


"You are staying here." Hilde looks over at Hero without leaving Duo's embrace.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Brisk gave us this information to lead you to them. If you stay here then they can't get you." Hilde shakes her head.

  
  


"No. Genesis and I have an agreement. If one of us is captured then we will not turn the other over." Hilde's words sparked an interest in Hero and Ajack. ("Why would they care about her if the pilot is captured?") Thinks Hero and Ajack. Hero is about to ask Hilde his question when Duo speaks up.

  
  


"Come on Hilde. I think you need to rest. Hero, I think you need to get your Gundam and bring it here. We are going to need it." Hero nods as he watches his best friend walk away.

  
  


**Headquarters of Brisk**

  
  


Sarah is in a glass dome room. Outside is the ocean that makes the room seem like an aquarium. The glass only covers the dome half way. Toward the middle and wall white wall starts and works its way up to the top of the dome. Where the wall is, is where the rest of the complex connects to the dome. The floor is of white and black marble tile. Above her is a balcony that has a staircase on each end that wraps around the dome till the end of where the wall starts. She walks out to the center, still reading the report, and turns to face the balcony. At the balcony level are two round doors that connect to each other to look like one door. 

  
  


"So they should be on their way . . . excellent." She says to herself. She looks up as the one of the two doors open. "Ah! Good news master! Hilde will be on her way sometime soon. Everything you said would happen has. Except Relena's little speech, but don't worry, we have everything worked out."

  
  


"Good. Then she got the files?" Says an old man.

  
  


"Yes master. By now she has seen the files and believes we are going to destroy the colonies. That should get her moving on those Gundams!" She laughs but the man does not. 

  
  


"Excellent. Then we know who Genesis is?" Her laughter dies down.

  
  


"No. We haven't heard about it. Sorry master."

  
  


"Don't worry child." He takes in a deep breath. "Ah. Peace is on its way. Soon no one will have to fight. Only my _children_ and no one will ever have to suffer a loss of a love one. Yes, never suffer . . . " The old man treats back into the room he left. As he is gone from sight, a smile creeps its way on her face.

  
  


"If only you knew, _master_." She laughs as she heads out of the room.

  
  


**StarGate**

  
  


_"Why you guys? I did nothing to you, nothing to give you any rights to torment me! You aren't dead! I didn't kill you!"_

  
  


_"You're doomed like the rest of us. You'll suffer like the rest of us." They all said in union._

  


_"Yes. Suffer like the rest of us." His eyes became wide upon hearing the gentle voice of his love, Hilde. He looked up to where she stood. Hilde was different from everything else in this world. She looked like she would in the real world yet she did have a light glow to herself that made her look almost angelic. He would have smiled if not for what she had just said._

  
  


_"What? No . . . not you . . . "_ _Duo closed his eyes in hope he would awaken from this nightmare._

  
  


_"Give up. You can't win. We're all lost, all doomed." Said Hilde as she pointed a gun to Duo's head. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange room that looked like an aquarium. Duo was on his knees. The others where on the ground, appearing to be dead. Hilde stood in front of him and has now clicked off the safety of her gun. Behind her was an old man who was laughing like a mad man. She readied her gun . . . _

  
  


Duo looks a round the room he is in. It's the lounge of StarGate. He is seated in a chair and has been sleeping with his head down on the table. The room is dark and he can make out a figure sleeping on the couch. He smiles as he remembers that it is Hilde. ("Man I love her.") He gets up and walks over to her. He kneels down to face her. Duo moves some hair that has fallen over her face. Hilde moves and smiles to his touch, which only motivates him more. He leans down and kisses her cheek. A light giggle escapes her lips. Great, he has to kiss her full on the lips now that he has heard that. And he does. Hilde, still asleep, unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck. Duo can't help but smile as he deepens the kiss . . . (Long silence) . . . Now Hilde is awake. Her eyes widen and she pushes Duo away with a force that makes him lose balance and fall to the ground.

  
  


"Duo! I'm sorry . . . I didn't know. Are you alright?" She starts to laugh. Hilde moves so he can sit down next to her.

  
  


"Fine, just my pride is broken."

  
  


"Well, next time worn me . . . " She rests her head on his shoulder and he places an arm over her shoulder. Duo rests his head on Hilde's and the two are silent.

  
  


"Duo?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Should I stay here?" Hilde just mentally smacked herself. She just asked over protective Duo if she should fight.

  
  


"Yes and no. With Brisk, it may make it easier to get to you if you are away from us. I feel it would be safer if you stayed by my side. I will never let _anything_ happen to you. I love you and I am willing to die for you."

  
  


"Don't say that. No one is going to die."

  
  


"Can't help it. Everyone I've cared about has died on me. I'm not going to lose you. I will give you everything I have to make sure you are safe. Brisk is going down. They think they can just take you away? Well, they will have to learn the hard way . . . you mess with Hilde, you mess with the God of Death as well." Duo tightens his grip on her shoulder to emphasize his point. Hilde smiles as blushes a bit. "Tell me about your father." Hilde looks up at him.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Just curious."

  
  


"Well, he was a great man and I love him no matter what. I will kill anyone who would say anything bad about my father. He never intended for things to get this way." Hilde looks up to the ceiling. "Oh father. You loved us so much. I feel sorry for him. To die the way he did. I hope it was painful . . . unlike my mother's."

  
  


"And your brother's." Duo points out. Hilde becomes nervous. He sees this and sees how similar her reaction is to when Genesis is mentioned. Then is hits him . . . _"Hero. I can't. If I do then Brisk will find him. They will KILL him! Please, if they don't know then he is safe. And if he is safe then so are we. My cousins don't even know! And they are my blood!" If Hilde could cry, she would. Genesis is very important to her, more ways than one._

  
  


"Hilde . . . "

  
  


"Yes. I know." Hilde leans in closer to Duo. She knows he figured it out. "See why I can't tell you guys yet. Not till I know it is safe. They think he is dead. Duo . . . he is the only family I have left besides the twins. Please don't say anything." He nods 'yes' and the two just hold each other as they fall asleep. Unknownly that their conversation has been over heard by someone from Brisk.

  
  


**Amber's Home**

  
  


Amber shields her eyes from the sun with her right hand. She looks out to the ocean before her. 

  
  


"So much water." She says as she looks to her left then right. Amber's new home is on a tiny island off of Australia. Her house over looks the ocean on the edge of a cliff. She turns a round and looks at the stairs leading up to her new home. 

  
  


"Dammit! Why is it so hot?"

  
  


"Need some water?"

  
  


"Or some food?" Say to twin nurses. They both are in traditional white nurses outfits and they have short black hair and green eyes. The two talk as one person and are getting on Amber's nerves. Where every she goes, and that is not far seeing how this is a small island, the two nurses follow. Constantly they ask her questions . . . 'How are you' . . . 'Do you need any thing' . . . etc . . . etc.

  
  


"No. For the last time I am FINE! Now go away!" Amber storms off, leaving the two nurses behind. 

  
  


"I don't understand. Why is she like that?"

  
  


"She is not like us. She was made to for one reason only. To have a child."

  
  


"Why is that so important? We can make ten New Models in the time it will take her to one!"

  
  


"I know. But if we are going to be free of Brisk we must become independent. Right now we need Brisk to ensure our survival. We only know how to operate the tools to make us. If they are to break then we are doomed."

  
  


"So if Amber can have this child . . . then we can reproduce!"

  
  


"And nothing can stop us from taking this world from the Homo sapiens!" The two laugh and make plans on how they will live the rest of their days out and how they can't wait for the baby to be born. Their child of hope.

  
  


**Relena's Home**

  
  


"So." Relena pours some hot tea into Lady Une's cup. "Noin, Trowa and Quatre are missing?"

  
  


"That is correct. We must hurry. Brisk most defiantly has them." Une lightly sips her tea. Relena walks over to her brother and pours him a cup of tea.

  
  


"How are the Gundams coming?" He says as he thanks his sister with a nod.

  
  


"Sally says they will be done by the end of the week." Says Une. Relena looks at her and smiles.

  
  


"Well. That is good news."

  
  


"She also said Hero is with them . . . " Crash. Relena drops the tea pot. Une and Millardo look at her with concern.

  
  


"S-sorry. So clumsy of me!" She says in a shaken voice. Relena bends down to pick up the shards of china. Her brother and Une stand to help. "No. It's alright. Thanks you anyway." She says, trying to sound collect. But her bother knows something is up.

  
  


"Relena. Hope you don't mind me asking . . . what happened between you and Hero?"

  
  


"I don't mind. In fact, I rather talk about it." She sighs and stands up. Relena walks over to the trash can and drops the broken china in. "He told me he could never see me again. That we are from two different worlds and we would never work." Relena sits down. "I don't believe him. I know he still cares about me. He is just trying to . . . to protect me." She smiles a bit to ensure her brother and Une that things are alright. 

  
  


**In a Cell**

  
  


{"We don't know what their plans are."} Says August.{"Just know that they want to know where the other BMB's are hiding."}

  
  


{"After the battle in Tibet we retreated to a safe location, sorry but we won't tell you, waiting for Hilde to come back with the Gundams. We lost so many . . . we don't have enough to even be declared an army!"} Jack laughs nervously, almost like he is trying to stop tears from falling. Windy come up to him and gives him a comforting hug. 

  
  


{"Lark, our leader and Hilde's cousin, told us to stay hidden. That we should wait for Hilde . . . now that you are here, we know that things are looking up for us!"} Windy starts to cry tears of happiness. {"Soon, soon we will be free and able . . . able to live our lives!"} Whispers are heard all around, as people talk about freedom. Trowa looks to his friend. Quatre is slowly starting to warm up under the blankets. 

  
  


"T-Trowa?" Says Quatre.

  
  


"Shhh. I'm here. Try and rest."

  
  


"What? Where are we?"

  
  


"In the heart of Brisk." Trowa looks over to the others and sees them all huddling together. Brisk has made them to stand any climate but this was insane! ("It had to be below freezing in here.") Thinking this, Trowa hugs his friend tighter . . . and slowly . . . sleep clams them both. 

  
  


**StarGate**

  
  


A week has passed and Brisk has made no move to destroy the colonies. Things in the world seem to have calmed down. However, Noin, Trowa and Quatre are still missing. Wufei and Millardo have been searching but had to stop. The Gundams are done and the battle plans have been made. All that is left is to send the Gundams to Earth. Not very hard. Hilde overlooks the work of her workers as the load the last Gundam in the shuttle. Hero is already on and is doing a last check up. The Gundams maybe done, but they still need to be looked over. They did finish them is little more than a week.

  
  


"Alright boys! Lets lock up!" She says once the last Gundam is secured.

  
  


"Hilde? Are you ready?" Asks Ajack. She smiles at him.

  
  


"Yes. You?" He nods and walks away to enter the shuttle. Lark and Linda come up to her.

  
  


"We've called the others. They are ready and willing to fight." Says Linda.

  
  


"Did you give them the location of Brisk and where to meet us?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Good. Then lets head off." 

  
  


"Hilde . . . be careful." Says Lark as he hugs her. 

  
  


"Same to you too! The both of you." The twins get on and everything is ready. Everything but Duo that is. He comes running out of the lounge with toast in his mouth.

  
  


"Hey! Why didn't you wake me?"

  
  


"Because you looked so cute!" Duo laughs. He is happy to see his old Hilde back. He likes the strong Hilde but the cute innocent girl he misses. He finishes his toast and kiss Hilde on the check.

  
  


"Ready Babe?" 

  
  


"As ready as I will ever be." Together they enter the shuttle, hand in hand. The workers watch as they leave not knowing that they are off to save the human race from extinction.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

AAAAAAAAAAAA! What just happened? Oh no! Looks like Duo's child will be the end of us all! And I hope the pilot of Genesis was a surprise! But wait! There is more to Genesis than to what Hilde is saying...she just wont admit it! Next time...

  
  


The Gundams are back! And Brisk is in for a world of pain! But so are the Gundams. Noin is found and Trowa makes a discovery that may cost him his LIFE!!! So come back for...

  
  


Genesis

Chapter Nine

Hilde's Secret

(R&R)

*******************************************************************************************************


	10. Hilde's Secret

*******************************************************************************************************

WOW! Chapter NINE!!!! Almost done! Just one more chapter to go! 

*Happy Dance* 

I have to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and keep on reviewing!

Have fun and read on!

^.^ 

*******************************************************************************************************

  
  


Genesis 

Chapter Nine

Hilde's Secret

  
  


Amber sits in the garden patio outside her home. She is resting in a lounge chair under the shade of an umbrella. Amber is reading a romance book and finds it rather funny. Her hair is tied up in a bun and she is in a red bathing suit. It has been a week and three days since she has arrived. At first she hated being here but soon she got to like the little perks.

  
  


"Jennifer, Love, could you pour me another glass of lemonade?" Yes, the little perks are nice. Everything she wants she gets. Jennifer nods and pours her a glass of lemonade. 

  
  


"Do you need any sun screen Amber?" Says the other nurse.

  
  


"No Kristine. I'm fine." She takes a sip from her glass and returns to her book. After she places the glass down, she rests a hand on her abdomen. She feels a little kick.

  
  


"Hello little one. Can't wait to come out and take over the world?" The three women laugh.

  
  


"Yes, little one. You will save us all!" Says Jennifer with Kristine nodding in agreement.

  
  


"Amber . . . may I?" Says Kristine as she moves a little closer.

  
  


"Yes you may, Kristine." Jennifer looks at Amber with a pleading look. "Yes Jennifer, you may." Both girls squeal with joy and they place a hand on Ambers growing abdomen.

  
  


"HA! I feel a kick!" Says Jennifer.

  
  


"Where? Oh I felt it too!" Both laugh with hearts full of joy. "To think this child could be the ruler of the world."

  
  


"What do you mean 'could be'?" Kristine pulls away to Amber's sudden coldness.

  
  


"Well, we don't know what will happen during childbirth. We may lose . . . "

  
  


"WE WILL NOT! My child is not weak! Now go inside and draw me a bath."

  
  


"Yes, Amber." They both bow and retreat back to the house. Amber takes off her shades and looks out to the ocean behind her.

  
  


"Of course you will survive. After all, your father _is_ the God of Death."

  
  


**Headquarters of Brisk**

  
  


Sarah sits at a computer checking the monitors of the compound. A girl sits behind her on a table. There is a man checking the girl's heart rate.

  
  


"Alright. This one is healthy." Says the man as he places the tools away. The girl jumps down from the table.

  
  


"Great. Now we should name her . . . how about . . . Elizabeth?" The girl smiles.

  
  


"I would like that. What should I call you?" Sarah looks over her shoulder to Elizabeth.

  
  


"Sarah." The phone next to her rings. "Hello?"

  
  


"When the Gundams get here, let them in. I want no trouble." Says an old man.

  
  


"Yes master."

  
  


"Tell the guards to stand down. I want Hilde unharmed! I don't care about the other Gundams pilots. Do what you like with them but only after I tell you!"

  
  


"Yes master. As you wish." Sarah hands up. She smiles over at the man. "You heard the master. " She says with a sly tone to her voice.

  
  


"Right. I will tell them to evacuate."

  
  


"What? But the master . . . he will be left defenseless!" Says Elizabeth. Sarah raises a brow as she looks at the man.

  
  


"She is new. So she is still loyal."

  
  


"What? You mean . . . no!" Elizabeth backs away from the two. "I will not let you harm master!"

  
  


"Calm yourself. The master is already dead. This 'master' is an imposter." Sarah smiles her famous welcoming smile.

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Our real master was killed by this one. We need Homo sapiens to survive so we followed him. We liked working with him . . . the other never used us. He didn't have the technology to make a strong New Model like this one can. But we see a flaw in his plan."

  
  


"A flaw? Like what?"

  
  


"He wants to save the humans. And use us to fight for them." Says the man.

  
  


"Yes. He says he doesn't want the people to suffer like he did."

  
  


"He doesn't want people to lose their loved ones like he did to war."

  
  


"But you see. His plan will never work."

  
  


"No, it won't. Homo sapiens love to fight. It is in their blood and nothing can stop them. They are a danger to themselves as well as the world."

  
  


"In order to live we must kill the Homo sapiens! We don't want to fight for them, they are such a disgrace. They will kill us all!"

  
  


"Only one can occupy this world . . . we took the liberty of making the choice."

  
  


"So this master is bad?" The two nod 'yes'. "Well then. Long live the New Models!" Elizabeth cheers as she leaves the room.

  
  


"Stupid fool." Says the man. Sarah laughs a bit.

  
  


"Don't worry. Once Amber has her child we won't have to make any more NM's." The phone rings again and Sarah picks it up.

  
  


"Hello?" There is a long silence and her face lights up. She hangs up and dials a number.

  
  


"Who was that?" She holds up her hand to silence the man.

  
  


"Master? We know who the pilot of Genesis is!"

  
  


**In a Cell**

  
  


Quatre is huddled under a mound of blankets. Trowa sits next to him.

  
  


"DDD-don't you neeeed a blanketttt?" He says to his silent friend.

  
  


"No. I'm fine." They have been here for a week and Trowa is being to feel that they forgot about them. ("What do they want with us?") Suddenly there is a commotion outside the cell. Everyone moves to the door to listen. August looks out the window and her eyes widen.

  
  


{"August? What is going on?"} Says Trowa as he stands up.

  
  


{"The guards . . . they're leaving! All of them!"}

  
  


{"What? Let me see."} Says Jones. He pushes August to the side and takes a look for himself. {"She's right!"} Everyone moves to try and look.

  
  


"What isss goiinng on?" Says Quatre with chattering teeth.

  
  


"The guards are leaving."

  
  


"W-what?"

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"Really? Who!" The old man's eyes widen and a creepy smile crosses his lips. "I would never have guessed! Now that we know . . . Get him! I want him here before Hilde comes. Oh one more thing Sarah. Is the little girl from L2 ready?" He scratches his chin. "Well, I need her to be ready just in case Hilde doesn't work out . . . Do it now! I want her and the boy with me when Hilde comes . . . Got it?" He hangs up the phone. "Well now Hilde . . . you _are_ quite clever. I would never have guessed him. Soon . . . soon Hilde my dear. You and your brother will help change the world."

  
  


**Relena's Home**

  
  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET ABOUT THEM?" Yells Millardo at Hilde. She remains calm and brushes her hair back.

  
  


"What do you think I mean? We can't help them know! The only thing to do is cut the head of the best off so it won't bite."

  
  


"So what you are saying is to hell with them!"

  
  


"Well, you can look at it that way but I feel it is the safest way for them."

  
  


"Millardo. Hilde has a point. We don't even know where to look for them! Brisk is their capture so why don't stop them now. It maybe the only way to save them." Says Relena. She leads her brother away from Hilde and seats him in a chair. "Now Hilde. Are you ready to go?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you."

  
  


"It's alright. All we need are the Gundams. Your treaty has been a lot of help. Thanks to it we don't have to worry about mobile dolls or anything like that."

  
  


"I'm glad it came to use." She looks over to Hero who is avoiding her eyes.

  
  


"Hilde. We need Genesis, now." Says Hero. Hilde nods and is about to respond . . . 

  
  


"WHAT?" Everyone looks over to Wufei. "I knew it. That woman. She knew who Genesis was all along!"

  
  


"Not only do I know that..."

  
  


"What else do you know?" Says Ajack. Hilde sighs. ("This is going to hurt . . . ")

  
  


"I'm the pilot as well." Hero smiled victoriously, Wufei's jaw it's the floor and the rest look at her in shock. All except Duo, who is looking very mad right now.

  
  


"Relena. Where's some rope?" He says in a low, evil voice. Duo comes closer to Hilde and she backs away.

  
  


"Now Duo. Don't do anything rash. I wanted to tell you but . . . you see . . . uh I couldn't."

  
  


"Didn't I tell you NOT to get involved? How many times Hilde? How many time did you fight with us?" Hilde is now backed up in a corner. Duo blocks any escape with his hands pinning her to the wall.

  
  


"Up until Hero said that he knew I was the pilot. Then my brother took over." She laughs a bit. Duo's grip on her shoulders tightens. "I had no choice but to hide it from you!"

  
  


"Why?" He says.

  
  


"Well? Will you let join the army?"

  
  


"Hell NO!" Linda laughs and Duo gives her his version of Hero's death glare.

  
  


"See! I'm a soldier Duo! I fight. Brisk made me that way!" Duo backs off and sits down. He rubs his face from frustration.

  
  


"You're staying here." He says bluntly. Anger fills her.

  
  


"No! Dammit Duo! I am not made of glass! In fact, I am stronger than you! So back off! You are not taking this away from me! I have waited for this my whole life! Wouldn't you like to get back at the ones who killed Sister Helen and Father Maxwell?" Duo looks up at her with wide eyes. Hilde suddenly feels like crap. Everyone can feel the tension rasing. "Duo . . . I'm so sorry . . . I" Duo walks up to her and hugs her protectively. He kisses the top of her head.

  
  


"No. I'm sorry. Your right . . . just be careful! Dammit. I just found you! And I'm not ready to let go."

  
  


"Great now that is settled, can we get going?" Says Wufei.

  
  


**Headquarters of Brisk**

  
  


Trowa could not believe his luck. All the locks of the cells opened and now he was free. He caries a very cold Quatre in his arms as he runs down the hall. The BMB's follow him. Thankfully it is much warmer outside the cell. Because of that, Quatre may live. 

  
  


{"Trowa? Where are we going?"} Says August. 

  
  


{"You are leaving and taking Quatre with you."} He hands Quatre to her. She looks at him confused. They have come to a room where there are computers and other devices are. Trowa sits himself down and turns on a computer.

  
  


{"We don't leave a man behind."}Says Jones. Trowa doesn't move.

  
  


{"Leave him alone. He knows what he is doing. Right now we have to get out of here. The guards left for a reason and I don't want to stay and find out! So lets move everyone!" They all exit the room but August. She kisses Trowa on the cheek.

  
  


{"Don't die."} She says to him.

  
  


{"Same to you."}

  
  


{"I'll take care of your friend."} She says as she runs off. Trowa smiles as he starts to hack in the files. Trowa sees a file called 'Child of Hope' and opens it. He starts to read and his eyes widen. Click. Trowa doesn't need to turn around, he knows that Sarah Brisk is behind him with her gun to the back of his head.

  
  


"Get up." She says. He does so. "We were going to let you live but now that you know about our little plan . . . you must die."

  
  


"The only reason you let Quatre and I live is so we can kill Brisk for you." Sarah laughs.

  
  


"Silly fool. He is already dead." She points the gun point-blank to his forehead. Trowa closes his eyes.

  
  


BANG.

  
  


He feels no pain . . . he opens his eyes to see Sarah dead on the ground. Behind her is . . . 

  
  


"Noin!"

  
  
  
  


**Outside Relena's Home**

  
  


"Ready Hero?" Says Duo. 

  
  


"Yes. Wufei?"

  
  


"I'm ready."

  
  


"Hilde, are you ready?" Says Hero.

  
  


"Yes. We're ready. Genesis will meet us there. Ok?"

  
  


"Yes." Say the Gundam pilots. Duo readies his Gundam when suddenly an image comes to mind . . . 

  
  


_"Give up. You can't win. We're all lost, all doomed." Said Hilde as she pointed a gun to Duo's head. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange room that looked like an aquarium. Duo was on his knees. The others where on the ground, appearing to be dead. Hilde stood in front of him and has now clicked off the safety of her gun. Behind her was an old man who was laughing like a mad man. She readied her gun . . . _

  
  


"Hilde?" He says. His voice a little shaken.

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"I love you.You know that?"

  
  


"Love you too." Relena, Une and Millardo watch as the three Gundams fly off with Hilde, Ajack and her cousins following in a shuttle.

  
  


"Do you think they will win?" Says Une.

  
  


"They will have to . . . for our sake." Says Relena. "And for the sake of the world."

  
  


**Headquarters of Brisk**

  
  


"Noin!" Trowa says again. "How?"

  
  


"How did I get here? Well, I went to DC to find you and Quatre but ran into this boy. He is from the underground of BMB's. I have been with them since then."

  
  


"The underground?"

  
  


"Yes. Lark, their leader, told them to hide until he tell them to come out."

  
  


"And Lark told you to come here."

  
  


"That is correct. I am so glad you are alive...(small pause)...where are the guards?"

  
  


"Gone."

  
  


"What? Why?"

  
  


"Take a look at this. Brisk is not in control here. The NM's are. They brought us here to kill Brisk for them . . . well at least their human leader. However, that girl said Brisk is already dead."

  
  


"I know. I heard what she said . . . What?" Noin reads the file. " They are trying to reproduce?"

  
  


"Yes. And it looks like Duo has helped." Noin looks up at him in disbelief.

  
  


"No . . . how can we stop them?"

  
  


"I don't know." Just then the room starts to shake. "What is going on?"

  
  


**Outside**

  
  


Duo hits the underground complex on move time with his scythe; cutting the top so they can enter.

  
  


"Alright! Lets go in!" Duo turns off his Gundam and jumps out with the rest. The hurry to the shuttle where they dress for the weather. "Man it's cold out there!" He says as he puts on his coat.

  
  


"We don't have time to complain Duo. Now lets go." Says Hero has he grabs a gun and heads for the opening. Duo says something under his breath. He looks up to see Hilde putting something on her neck.

  
  


"Hey. What's that?" She looks over at him and smiles.

  
  


"A neckless my mother wore. It is a locket with her picture and my father's in it. But . . . here you should have it." She takes it off and hands it to Duo. He opens it to look at the pictures. Her mother looks just like Hilde, same smile, eyes . . . but her hair is brown. Now her father, he had the black hair and the cornflower blue eyes like Hilde.

  
  


"Why?" He says as he puts it on.

  
  


"So to let you know that I want it back when we're done." Duo smiles and kisses her. He takes off his neckless and places it on her.

  
  


"So to let you know that I want it back when we're done." They kiss again, this time it is long and all their love is poured into it.

  
  


"HEY! Do that _after_ we win!" Yells Lark. They blush and head off to join the others. As soon as they leave the shuttle, they are greeted by Hero.

  
  


"Genesis is not here." He says. Hilde looks around but the wind is kicking up the snow and making it hard to see.

  
  


"Give him some time! He'll be here." She says as she runs to the opening.

  
  


**Inside**

  
  


They have entered Brisk but have faced no one so far. The whole place is empty.

  
  


"I don't like this." Says Linda.

  
  


"Right. We should split up. Hilde . . . and Duo. Come with me. Linda, Lark go east. The rest go west."

  
  


"Who made you the leader?" Says Wufei.

  
  


"No one. But we need a plan." Wufei is about to say something when . . . 

  
  


"Hilde?" Says a voice. They look around but see no one who could have said it. Then Linda looks at Hilde. She is pail and looks like death.

  
  


"Jonathan?" She looks up to a speaker mounted on the ceiling. 

  
  


"HILDE!!! IT'S A TRAP! Forget me! Blow this place up! AAAA." The boy's voice is cut off.

  
  


"JONATHAN! Damn you Brisk! Give my brother back!" For the first time in a long time, Hilde is crying. Since her mother's death she has never cried, but this . . . her brother . . . this something to cry over. Hilde starts to run strait, down the hall, leaving the others behind.

  
  


"HILDE! Stop!" Yells Duo. He runs after her but is tackled to the floor . . . by Ajack. "Damn you! Get off!" Ajack is much stronger than Duo. Knowing this, Ajack smiles.

  
  


"No. She must go. Hilde deserves the pain. Like I went through because of her!" 

  
  


"I knew it! He is a traitor!" Yells Lark as he throws Ajack off of Duo. "Fight ME!! Lets see how you can do against a BMB you son-of-a-bitch!" Ajack smiles as he gets up.

  
  


"Sure. After Hilde dies!" He turns around and heads out the door Hilde had just gone in. Duo gets up but Linda stops. 

  
  


"No, let us handle it Duo. You need to help Hilde." She winks as she heads after her brother.

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

Trowa, Noin and the BMB's from DC are trying to escape. To them there is no reason to stay here and with what Trowa and Noin now know, they must leave here alive.

  
  


"This way!" Says Noin. "Over here are where some escape pods are. It's how we got in!" Trowa nods and follows her to the large room. There are six escape pods left. Each are open and ready to leave. One, however is now occupied.

  
  


{"August? What are you still doing here?"} She helps the last BMB from her group in. She turns and smiles at Trowa.

  
  


{"It's like a damn maze in here. Took us all this time just to find this place. Don't worry. Your friend is safe on board. Are you coming?"}

  
  


{"Yes. But I need to worn my friends not to come here."}

  
  


{"Right. Inside is a radio. You can contact . . . "} She is interrupted by a scream. They all turn around to see a blond girl fighting some guy. 

  
  


{"Linda?"} Says Wendy. {"It's Linda and . . . Ajack? Why is she fighting Ajack?"} 

  
  


{"I don't know but lets help her!"} Says Jones as he runs to them.

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


Duo has been running in and out of room after room. This place never seems to end!

  
  


"Dammit Hilde! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yells. The others are behind him but are not at his speed. Duo is more driven then they are. The woman he loves is in danger . . . he can't lose her, not again! "Hilde! Please answer me!" Duo is now in a long white hallway. He runs faster and faster. Never missing a step, he almost flies down the hall. Closer he gets to the door . . . 

  
  


_"Give up. You can't win. We're all lost, all doomed." Said Hilde as she pointed a gun to Duo's head. _

  
  


Almost there . . . 

  
  


_He opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange room that looked like an aquarium. Duo was on his knees. The others where on the ground, appearing to be dead._

  
  


Just a little more . . . 

  
  


_Hilde stood in front of him and has now clicked off the safety of her gun. Behind her was an old man who was laughing like a mad man. She readied her gun . . . _

  
  


He is only a few steps away when . . . 

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP IT!!!" Hilde. Duo doesn't remember much of the hall, his mind is on one thing now; beating the brain in the person who made Hilde scream in pain. He slams his side into the door, forcing it open. He has his gun ready but what he saw next was not what he was ready for. There in the middle of the room kneels Hilde. She has her back to him and her body shakes from her heavy sobbing. Duo looks ahead of her and sees a body of a boy. Dead, alive? Duo couldn't tell. He walks up to her. The others are coming but they are not fast enough. Soon, as Duo steps next to Hilde, a glass wall falls down. This glass wall cuts Hilde and Duo off from the others. They run in the room not seeing the wall. As soon as they are in, the door closes trapping the remaining Gundam pilots in a small area. Duo did not see nor hear the wall come down, but when the door slammed shut he say what was happing. Hero and Wufei try to break the glass but a gas starts to fill the area.

  
  


"Dammit." Says Hero as Wufei and himself fall asleep. 

  
  


"Hero! Wufei!" Duo tries to help them but stops in his tracks. A cold chilling laugh fills the air. Hilde remains where she is. Duo runs to her, ready to protect her. Duo sees the room really for the first time when he turns back to Hilde. His mind has been moving so fast that he didn't really take in his surroundings. It is a glass dome room. Outside is the ocean that makes the room seem like an aquarium. The glass only covers the dome half way. Toward the middle and wall white wall starts and works its way up to the top of the dome. Where the wall is, is where the rest of the complex connects to the dome. The floor is of white and black marble tile. Above him is a balcony that has a staircase on each end that wraps around the dome till the end of where the wall starts.

  
  


"Just like the dream . . . " He hears the laugh again. Duo turns to the balcony. On top is a man with gray hair that has signs that his hair was once black. He is holding a little girl. She looks scared. Duo remembers her from the orphanage. The man walks down the stairs. He has cornflower blue eyes. ("Those eyes. Where have I seen them . . . ") Duo point his gun at the man.

  
  


"No Duo . . . please . . . " Says Hilde between sobs. Duo ignores her.

  
  


"Put the child down Brisk! Don't be a coward!" He clicks off his safety on his gun. The man keeps coming till he is standing next to the body on the floor.

  
  


"Hilde? Are you going to let this boy shoot me?" He says. Hilde stands up and pushes Duo to the ground.

  
  


"Hilde?!" Duo tries to get up but Hilde is faster. He can only make it to his knees when she says . . . 

  
  


"Give up. You can't win. We're all lost, all doomed." Says Hilde as she points a gun to Duo's head. He shakes his head. ("No. This is like the dream . . . strange room that looks like an aquarium. The guys on the ground, appearing to be dead . . . old man . . . no, please. Hilde, don't let this be true.") Hilde has now clicked off the safety of her gun. Behind her the old man is laughing like a mad man. She readies her gun . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sorry Duo. But I won't let you kill my father."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

What? The end? Muhahahahaha! I hope that gets you reviewing! 

I'm not going to tell you what will happen next! You have to come back! Muahahahahaha! 

R&R!

*******************************************************************************************************


	11. A New Beginning

*******************************************************************************************************

Alright! The final chapter! Hoped you enjoyed reading Genesis as much as I did writing it! You reviewers are AWESOME! Thank you so much! Because of you I am writing **Child of Hope** . . . it will not be a part of Genesis (meaning, it won't be another chapter in this story.) But it follows what happens after this chapter! So look for it! ^.^

*******************************************************************************************************

Genesis

Chapter Ten

A New Beginning

  
  
  
  
  
  


{"Linda! Stop it!"}Yells Windy as she tries to pull her away from Ajack.

  
  


{"NOOO! He's a traitor! Damn you! Let me go!"} Windy throws Linda behind her into the arms of Jones. 

  
  


{"What are you saying?"} Ajack is bloody and beaten from his brawl with Lark. He is now backed up against a wall. Ajack looks for a route of escape but the BMB's are now surrounding him.

  
  


{"Listen, he is working for Brisk . . . "} It is Lark. He is coming out of the room Linda and Ajack ran out of. He is bruised and is holding his left side. The area he is holding is covered in blood. {"He . . . he wants to kill Hilde . . . kill us all! Don't . . . don't . . . "} He collapses to the floor due to blood loss.

  
  


"LARK!!" Linda runs to her brother's side. She hugs him and tries to give him words of encouragement. {"Please . . . please don't die . . . not when we are so close! So close to being free. Come on brother! What . . . what about the house? Remember? You said you wanted to buy a farm . . . like the one we had before . . . you wanted to grow vegetables and fruit . . . "}

  
  


{"And I want a some live stock . . . maybe some ducks . . . yea . . . ducks would be cool . . . "} He forces a week smile. Linda laughs as tears stream down her face.

  
  


{"What about a Meg . . . remember you said after this you were thinking of marring her?"}

  
  


{"Silly . . . I'm not going to die . . . not when _he's_ alive."} Lark moves to get up. Ajack sees an opening. The BMB's are looking away and he runs for it. ("I have to find her! She must die!")

  
  


{"Stop HIM!"} Says Linda and Lark. Ajack is easily pinned to the floor.

  
  


{"You fools! Don't you see? Hilde is the enemy! Everything that happened, happened because of her!"} 

  
  


{"What are you going on about?"} Says Trowa. He walks up to the captured Ajack. The BMB's that have hold of him move so Trowa can take over. Trowa picks him up and slams him in the wall. Not too hard, he does want Ajack to talk. 

  
  
  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"Hilde . . . what are you waiting for? Kill him!" Hilde grips the gun with two shaking hands. She tries to steady her aim so Duo will die without pain . . . it's the least she can do. Duo is still kneeling in front of her. He looks at her with questioning eyes.

  
  


"Hilde. Don't listen to him." He says in a soft voice. She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. She shakes her head.

  
  


"I'm so sorry Duo. He's . . . he's my father . . . I can't disobey him." She feels as if she's no longer in control of her body. Which is true. Thanks to her father, Hilde is trained to be loyal to him. She was trained to fight, even kill anyone who was against him. All part of his plan; his plan behind Brisk.

  
  
  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


{"What do you mean by his real plan?"} Says Trowa as he ties the last knot that fastens the rope around Ajack.

  
  


{"You fools! Hilde is the enemy. All along it was about her! Training her to fly her damn Gundam and take over the world!"} Everyone stops at what Ajack has just spilled. Unbelievable to Trowa is that the BMB's seem to be buying what Ajack has to say. 

  
  


{"Explain . . . "} Says August as she closes the escape pod's door, shutting the rest out from their conversation.

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"Hilde! What's wrong with you?! He can't be your father! Remember they can clone!" Pleas Duo. He doesn't want to die this way, not like this. He is only defenseless by the fact that he does not want to fight his killer. Ironic is it not? For Duo, the God of Death, to die at the hands of a loved one? When it has always been the loved one who dies at his hands?

  
  


"She won't listen to you boy. Only me!" Laughs the man. He places the girl down but still holds her hand. Duo glares at the man with nothing but hate. His eyes narrow and he ties to get up . . . 

  
  


Bang

  
  


Duo falls to the floor, grasping his shoulder. Hilde takes a step so she is standing above him. She aims her gun again.

  
  


"Don't move." Is all she says. Duo looks up at her shocked and pained. He takes a long look at her and sees that her eyes are a dark blue now . . . clouded with emotions; fear, sorrow, confusion and pain.

  
  


"He's not your father . . . " Duo says in a soft voice. He closes his eyes in hopes she kills him quickly.

  
  


"Silly boy. I _am_ her father. Not a clone! HAHAHAHAHAHA . . . " Duo winces at the man's laugh. Right now he wishes he could just snap the old man's neck and blow this place to hell.

  
  


"H-how . . . how did you survive?" Says a soft voice. Everyone looks to the boy on the ground. He moves his head to face the others. He looks severely beaten and almost dead.

  
  


"How did _you_ survive Jonathan? I though you were left dead." Jonathan laughs.

  
  


"I-I asked first . . . " The man seems amused by that answer.

  
  


"Alright . . . When I was working with the other scientist to build Genesis, we were attacked. Our building was bombed. The other scientist and I made it out with Genesis but . . . " He looks to the ground. ("What's this? The old man has feelings?") Thinks Duo. "Your brother never made it out. When I lost him, I went mad! I swore from that day on that I would end all wars! End the suffering and bloodshed! But first, I had to kill Brisk! Stupid fool never saw it coming. He though I was dead and when I entered his tent and shot him . . . " He starts to laugh. " Oh! You should have seen his face!" His insane laughter fills the room.

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


{"Hilde's father . . . he's . . . he's behind the whole thing! He killed Brisk and used the camps as a cover up!"} Ajack struggles with the rope.

  
  


{"What is his real plan?"} Says Trowa.

  
  


{"He wanted to create a perfect world . . . without wars. He didn't know how to do it . . . but he figured something out! And Hilde is the main player!"}

  
  


{"How?"} Says August as she shakes Ajack. {"HOW?!!"} Her force with Ajack becomes fierce and Trowa has to stop her. He didn't really need to. Ajack's creepy laugh does a good job.

  
  


{"The whole camp . . . the wars . . . everything was done for her! HER! We suffered so daddy's little girl could become a 'perfect soldier'! Everything we went through was to break her, mold her to her father's liking! Lark?" The wounded boy looks over at him. Linda has cleaned him up and is giving him stitches.

  
  


"What?" He says coldly.

  
  


"You remember how they would always separate Hilde from the others. How they trained her harder than the others. And how every night they would take her away! Brisk was a cover up for her father! He used Brisk to hide his true plan!"

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"To rule the world with my army of NM's and with Hilde by my side. With her Gundam of course. I was very upset with her at her disloyalty to Brisk when she joined you but then I realized she could learn from you, making it easy to crush you!"

  
  


"So Brisk didn't create the NM's?" Says Duo.

  
  


"On the contrary, he did. You see, Brisk was big and dumb. He had the right idea but his NM's could only live a week and the are only half as strong as mine! My NM's can live up to four years!"

  
  


"I don't get it . . . w-why? Why father? All those BMB's! Why do that to them when you had the NM's?" Says Jonathan.

  
  


"Because, you can train a NM only so much. They aren't _that_ smart. With humans you can change your ideas in seconds where NM's can't. They stick with one plan, even if it can be clearly seen that it will fail." He walks over to Hilde and places a hand on her shoulder. "I needed the camps to train Hilde. She is my prize soldier! With research I found that if you suffer trauma at an early age you become a better soldier, it makes you quicker on your feet and utterly fearless! Now Hilde my dear. Kill this rat!"

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


{"You see . . . "} Ajack clams down. Tears starts to fall. {"My whole family . . . my life . . . _our_ lives, all used to train her. That's why I want her dead! To avenge my LIFE!"} August takes a step back. Everything he says seems true . . . ({"It all fits . . . "})

  
  


{"No. You're wrong. Hilde will never join her father."} Says Trowa.

  
  


{"You don't know what kind of power her father has over her! I have seen her kill a guard because he said her father was a murderer!"}

  
  


{"I understand that. But there is something you don't know. Her father is no longer in control. The NM's are rebelling and they have a plan of their own. One that does not involve the human race."}

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"HILDE!!! I will not ask again! KILL HIM!" He screams in her ear. She closes his eyes while he screams and there is an endless river of tears coming from her eyes. She shakes her head. 

  
  


"Father . . . no . . . I love him . . . please don't make me! I don't want to!" Images of her mother and the horrors of the Brisk camp flood her mind. She lowers the gun. Her father sighs, as if he was expecting this.

  
  


"I understand. I see _I _must do it!" He pulls out his own gun, letting go of the little girl's hand, and aims for Duo's head.

  
  


"NO!" Hilde jumps her father making the bullet miss Duo and hit the ground beside his head. Her father has a look of horror. She quickly gets up and runs to Duo's side. She cradles him, making sure not to hurt his shoulder, and kisses his forehead. Hilde whispers a thousand apologies to him, each with a kiss. She has lost so much in her life . . . and the only thing that kept her going was her love for her family and her father. Now she lost that and almost lost Duo, her only happiness and chance for a normal life. Her father gets up and walks over to the two. He looks down at his daughter kneeling on the floor with Duo in her arms.

  
  


"Damn you! DAMN YOU!!!" Jonathan want's to help his baby sister but the shot in the chest has left him paralyzed from the hips down. Hilde, Duo and the little girl stare at the man. "You did this! You made my little girl disobey me! Now I have to kill her! All my work! All my time gone! Gone because of you! You little hooligan who can't keep his hands OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!!" He aims the gun again to Duo and fires . . . and fires . . . and fires . . . till there were no more bullets. The girl starts to cry, as well as Jonathan. Duo looks in horror at the body of Hilde. She took all the bullets . . . She has thrown herself over Duo and took every last one. Her bloody body rest without movement . . . 

  
  


"No, No . . . " Is all Duo can say as he wraps his arms around Hilde's body. He closes his eyes and doesn't fight his tears . . . 

  
  


"Hmm. Out of bullets already? Oh well. At lest she's dead."

  
  


_Sarah smiled as she placed her master's gun down on his desk._

_"Three bullets should be enough for him." She placed the remaining bullets in her pocket and left for a meeting._

  
  


He turns to the little girl. She shakes her head 'no' and steps away from the man. "I don't need her any more, the traitoress slut. Not when I have you! You will replace her! You will be better! I know it! You will do as I say and together we will rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA . . . " He stops when he hears a strange growl with a human tone. He looks over to where Duo sits. He is holding Hilde close to him, not wanting to be away from her. He looks up at the man through his bangs. Duo's eyes have a red tint to them, the result of having all his anger and frustrations in his life boil up to their breaking point. He gently places Hilde down and stands up like a broken man. He starts to laugh . . . the old man begins to wonder about Duo's sanity. Then the next thing the old man knows is that he is being held up against the wall by a very mad Duo. Duo lets his fists do a down pour on the man's face and chest . . . wanting him to feel the pain Hilde felt and feel the pain Duo is feeling and will feel for the rest of his life. All the others can do is stare. The girl covers her ears for Duo is not only letting his fists fly but his tongue as well. ("Geez, he must be saying every bad word in the book!") Thinks Jonathan as he watches his father's life be beaten out of him. Then Jonathan looks over to the trapped Gundam pilots. They have wakened up know and are watching the same thing. 

  
  


"What just happened? Why is Duo fighting that man!" Says Wufei. He looks over to Hero and that is all he needs to see. He sees that Hero is looking at the bloody body of Hilde, the moving bloody body of Hilde. She slowly gets up.

  
  


"I...I...won't die . . . I won't die . . . won't die . . . " She says as she stands up. Hilde still has her gun and she aims for Duo . . . steady . . . steady . . . 

  
  


"HILDE NO!" Screams Jonathan but in vain. The trigger has been pulled and the bullet has made flight.

  
  


"Hilde . . . " says Duo without looking at her. He falls to the ground . . . taking the old man with him. Hilde too, falls to the floor. All is silent except for the cries of a little girl . . . Hilde.

  
  


"Duo . . . DUO!!! I am so sorry!" She cries. The little girl walks up to Hilde's bleeding form. Hilde looks up at the girl and cries even more. She sits up to hug the little girl. "So sorry . . . " Strong arms wrap themselves around her and the girl, the arms of Duo. His blood and the mix of Hilde's and her father's stain his clothes. He hug her and kisses her head.

  
  


"It's all over Hilde. We can go home now . . . come on. Lets get you some help." For the 50th time, Hero and Wufei hit the very strong glass with their guns. Finally the fruits of their labor can be enjoyed. The glass breaks the two run to their friends.

  
  


"No . . . no. Help that guy over there. I got Hilde." Duo ties to left Hilde up but his shoulder is in a lot of pain. "Hilde? Why? Why did you do that?" She has a weary smile on her face has she takes a staking bloody hand to his tear stained cheek. With all her energy gone, the hand falls living a bloody trail on Duo's cheek.

  
  


"I...I don't feel anything . . . He took everything . . . everything . . . " She starts to cry but her body is too weak to let the tears fall. "I have nothing . . . fighting for my father . . . to save our family name . . . was everything to me . . . kept me going all these years . . . now gone . . . gone . . . " She closes her eyes and does a heavy sigh. "It doesn't hurt . . . anymore . . . " Her body falls limp . . . 

  
  


"HILDE!!!! DAMMIT!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!" He yells at her, forgetting about his own need for medical help. Hero has Jonathan and Wufei comes to Duo and Hilde. 

  
  


"Duo . . . stop it. Let her go . . . " Duo punches Wufei with one hand while the other still holds Hilde.

  
  


"DON'T! She is NOT going to die! I won't let go . . . I WON'T!" He tries to stand up and this time is successful. He is about to run back to the Gundams and get the hell out of there for Hilde when a laugh fills the room . . . Hilde's father. He still lies on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

  
  


"I tried . . . to give the world peace . . . to win the world to make my own rules . . . rules that would work! I wanted an army where no one would suffer if they died . . . but my own child betrayed me . . . killed me . . . " His twisted laughter picks up again. "Oh well! At lest I won't be going to hell alone! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He pulls out a small detonator that is wired to blow the whole compound up!

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


Sarah gets off the floor and inspects herself.

  
  


"Nothing that bad . . . think I'll live." Suddenly the room goes dark and little red lights that hang from the ceiling go off. The warning of self destruction. "Dammit!" She checks her wounded shoulder again. "Well, at least they will all die!" Says Sarah as she makes her escape.

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"Come on people! We don't have time! Lets move! Move, move, move! Everyone on board!" Instructs Noin. She waits until all the others are on the escape pods before leaving. ("Hope you guys make it.") She says as the pod's door closes. 

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


They are serenaded with Hilde's father's evil laugh as they make their way to their Gundams. Hero carries Jonathan on his back as well as Wufei with Hilde, not to harm her any more than she is, and Duo holds the little girl. She is the less strenuous to Duo's wounded shoulder.

  
  


"Is she still breathing?" Says Duo. Wufei gives him a cold look.

  
  


"For the hundredth time Duo, YES!" 

  
  


"Sorry man but I love that girl and I'll be damned if I lose her now!" Wufei rolls his eyes but soon closes them as a chilling to the bone wind comes across him. They have made it outside but it's too late, the underground complex is blowing up. Starting with the area where Hilde's father is and it's working its way up to them.

  
  


"We don't have time for the shuttle!" Says Wufei. "We don't have a pilot for it!" He runs to his Gundam, with Hilde in his arms now. 

  
  


"Hold it!" Says Jonathan. "I can fly it. I'm not so hurt. Quickly! Put the wounded in the shuttle!" Hero puts Jonathan in the pilot's seat and Wufei places Hilde down inside. Duo straps Hilde in as well as himself and the little girl. Hero and Wufei have left and are now leaving. "Duo?" Says Jonathan as he starts the shuttle. "Aren't you going to get your Gundam?" Duo grasps Hilde's hand. He takes one last look at his Gundam. "Duo?"

  
  


"GO DAMMIT!" He yells at Hilde's brother. Jonathan nods and takes off with the other Gundams. Duo watches as the rest of the complex and his Gundam are blown out of existence. Jonathan pulls out a communicator from his pocket and speaks in German to it.

  
  


{"Phillis? Start Genesis and send it home! Got it?"}

  
  


**Under the House** **of** **Schbeiker**

  
  


{"Yes. Sending Genesis home."} Says the wife of Jonathan. She sits in a little room, much like the cockpit of a Gundam. Phillis can control Genesis from this little room. It is how Jonathan did it. She sets Genesis up and takes off as it she were really in the Gundam. 

  
  


Phillis and her family were trying to escape Brisk when they stumbled upon this house. That is how she came to know Jonathan. Her father had found him in front of the house almost dead. With the help of her and her family, Jonathan was able to live. The two soon fell in love and married. With the help of Hilde and StarGate, they were able to make the control center for Genesis. Enabling Jonathan to be here on earth and up in space helping Hilde. 

  
  


{"Is everything alright?" What is happing?"}

  
  


{"Don't worry about it. I'll be home soon. After I get my sister and her friends some help."}

  
  


********************~(%&%)~********************

  
  


"What is going to happen to me?" Says the girl. She looks up to Duo but he is busy making sure Hilde is still breathing. The girl tugs at his sleeve.

  
  


"What?" He says coldly. She looks up at him with watery eyes. "Sorry kid. Uh . . . what do you want?" He says in a calmer voice.

  
  


"My name is Madison, not kid."

  
  


"Sorry. Never cared to know your name." The girl looks hurt and Duo sighs. He shakes his head. "Look kid . . . I mean Madison." She smiles at him. "You are a NM right?" The smile fades. She looks away. Duo is confused at why she would be upset about it.

  
  


"So then you _are_ going to kill me?" Duo doesn't answer. He doesn't know what to say. Right now he wants to hunt down and kill every NM. He now knows that they were working against Hilde's father. Duo and the others were able to find Brisk so easily because the NM's wanted them to kill Hilde's father. Which means they have something up their sleeves.

  
  


"Unless you want to kill us."

  
  


"NO! I want a mommy and daddy. That's all."

  
  


"How old are you?"

  
  


"Three weeks. I know I look like I am six but we grow fast. In a year I will look like I am twenty." She smiles at him.

  
  


"You don't want to kill us?"

  
  


"No. You don't want to kill me?"

  
  


"Right now no. But if you try anything . . . I won't hesitate." She sinks back in her seat and lets Duo go back to looking over Hilde.

  
  


**A Hospital in Germany**

  
  


"Stop it dammit! I'm fine! Let me go!" Three nurses try and pin Duo down in the medical bed. He will have nothing of it. They fixed his shoulder and gave him a clean bill of health but still wont let him leave. "I'm FINE! Let GO!" He pushes and tries to pull his way away from the nurses but they have one of his arms strapped to the bed. "AAAA!" He pulls on his bad shoulder and collapse on the bed.

  
  


"See Heir Maxwell? You may be healthy but you are not ready to leave yet. You must let your arm heal." Says a nurse as she ties the other arm down. Duo has made three escapes from his room and by doctors orders he now has to be strapped in. "Your lady friend is alright. In fact she is doing much better than you! And she was shot three times in the back." With that the three nurses leave.

  
  


"Yeah, well I'm in no need of help. DO YOU HEAR ME!!! NO NEED! I KNOW YOU KNOW ENGLISH! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!!! COME BACK HERE! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

  
  


"I thought to be shot in the shoulder would shut you up but I guess wrong." Says Wufei as he enters the room with Hero, Relena, Millardo and Lady Une.

  
  


"Wow, the whole gang is almost here! I feel so loved." Says Duo in a sarcastic voice. "Where's the others?"

  
  


"We don't know . . . " Says Hero.

  
  


"You don't? What about Trowa and Quatre and Noin!"

  
  


"Don't know. We are trying to find them all." Says Lady Une.

  
  


"We won't give up." Says Millardo. "I know they are alive. We will find them."

  
  


"Yes. We will." Says Relena. The room becomes silent until the door opens to Jonathan in a wheelchair with his wife.

  
  


"Hello. Duo? How's the . . .uh . . . shoulder?" Jonathan looks at Duo and starts to laugh. "They tied you down! Why?" Duo grumbles something under his breath but Relena translates it for him.

  
  


"He tried to escape to see Hilde. So to keep him down they tied him down!" Everyone breaks off into laughter, all except Duo.

  
  


"Fine! Have a good laugh. I hope you bust gut laughing so hard." This only makes them roar with laughter.

  
  


**Six Months Later**

**Preventors Headquarters**

  
  


"Thank you." Says Sally as she sits at her desk.

  
  


"For what?" Says Lady Une.

  
  


"For bringing my husband home and not killing him. I know he can be a handful and sometimes hard to deal with."

  
  


"Sometimes? Sally, how do you stand him?" Sally laughs.

  
  


"You know, I have to ask my self that sometimes. But hey! I love the big pig headed lug!"

  
  


"We haven't found them yet..." Sally frowns and looks at her friend. "Hero is leaving to day to look back at the base and see if..." Une turns away. There is no chance anyone could survive a blast like that. She feels helpless. Sally smiles and tries to bring hope into the situation.

  
  


"We will find them...for all we know they could have been someplace else..."

  
  


"Yes. That is true but... Hilde's cousins. They never made it out."

  
  


"Une, you must have hope. I bet Hero will do his best..." Sally takes a pause before speaking again. "So you're saying Hero is still there? How is Millardo taking that?" Sally laughs. Une looks at her weird and then it hits her. She laughs as well.

  
  


"Not to well. He does everything to keep the two as far away as possible. However...Hero does seem to be avoiding her."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Don't know...Something happened. She told us but I feel it was only the tip of the iceberg. Relena isn't telling the whole story and Hero...well he's not talking."

  
  


"How's Duo and Hilde? Wufei told me Hilde was shot three time in the back! Is she alright?"

  
  


"Wufei didn't tell you?" Sally shakes her head 'no'. "Well, Duo is fine. Nothing to serious and as for Hilde? She had to stay a week in the hospital. Duo only stayed three days and the let him out but he wouldn't leave!" Lady Une broke into a fit of laughter that caught Sally off guard. "They had such a hard time keeping Duo down and were happy to tell him he could go home! Man Sally! You should have seen it..."

  
  


_"What do you mean you aren't going home?" Said the doctor. His eyebrow did a little twitch of annoyance._

  
  


_"You heard me! I'm not leaving until Hilde leaves!" Said Duo still in his bed. The three nurses that had tied him down were coming closer to throw him out. Seeing this, Duo grabbed the railings on the bed._

  
  


_"Why weren't you like this when we needed you to stay put?"_

  
  


_"Cause I didn't need help! Now let me see Hilde!"_

  
  


_"No! She is in critical condition and can't be bothered!" Duo jumped up from the bed and grabed the doctor's coat._

  
  


_"Just try and stop me." He growled. Then he let go and ran off._

  
  


"And he stayed by her side until they released her. They are back home now but..."

  
  


"But what?"

  
  


"They took some girl with them."

  
  


"Really? Who?"

  
  


"Never saw her before but there is something else!" Lady Une's voice picks up and she is smiling from ear to ear. Sally makes a gesture with her hands to speed Lady Une up. "Duo asked Hilde to marry him!"

  
  


"Wow! That is wonderful but...so soon?"

  
  


"Oh Sally...you should see them. Makes me jealous. I believe that they belong together."

  
  
  
  


******Hilde's and Duo's Home**

  
  


Duo is quite a sight! His long braid stuffed under a chief's hat and an apron that says, "Kiss the Cook" covers his priest outfit. He is singing some song under his breath while he stirs cake batter in a big green bowl. He has flour everywhere; on the floor, counters, the table, chairs, on him and on the ceiling! But the funny this is, he is using a cake mix and there is no need for him to take out the flour. Yes, he is a sight, and so is the once clean kitchen; quite a sight indeed that it makes Hilde drop her bags and place her hands on her hips. 

"Heir Maxwell! What have you done to _our_ kitchen?" She tries to sound angry but Duo is just too cute to stay mad at. He stops and turns around to say hello when he suddenly knocks over the eggs. Crack! Smash, Roll. The two look at the one egg that some how managed to survive the fall. It rolls over to the side door that leads to the garage. Hilde sighs and walks over to pick up the egg. 

"Hey Hilde! How was you day?" He says has he watches her bend over to pick up the egg. He smiles but turns away when he sees Madison smile at him. "Hello Madison. Done with your homework?"

  
  


"Yes Duo. Having fun?" He swats at her with a towel but she is too fast and makes it out of the room. She stands at the door leading to the tv room and grins at him before running to her room. Duo smiles and returns to his cake he is making. He looks over at Hilde who is looking at him with a 'what are you up to' expression.

  
  


"What was that about?"

  
  


"Nothing? Are you going to pick up the egg?" Hilde kneels down to pick up the one lucky egg that has rolled its self into a corner between an old cadenza, which is used to hold the kitchen pots and pans, and the wall. Duo watches and his mind plays back a memory of when the very same thing happened with Amber. He frowns remembering the crushed egg and Amber's words.

_"Why should we pick things up when we can……" Smash. She slams her foot on the egg letting it ooze out from under her foot. "Crush them and start over? I will pick up some eggs tomorrow."_

"Throw the egg away. We don't need it." Says Duo as he returns to his cake. Hilde looks at him over her shoulder as she stands up with the egg. She walks over to him and places the egg back in its cartridge. 

  
  


"Why? When it's so easy to pick things up?" She kisses his cheek and heads to the tv room. Duo smiles and is for the first time in his life, happy. Everything seems to be working out. The NM's have all disappeared and the colonies are safe as well as the rest of the world and most of all he has Hilde. Duo may hate her father but there is one thing he is thankful for . . . he is happy he made her strong enough to survive three bullets in her back. Yes, life is most defiantly grand. He would never change it for the world.

  
  


"Duo?" Says Hilde. He looks over at her and places the bowl down.

  
  


"Yes?" He says as walks up to her. She hooks a finger around the straps of his 'kiss the cook' apron and pulls him close.

  
  


"Madison is going over to some friend's house tonight . . . "

  
  


"And?" He says in a teasing voice. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Hilde wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his chin.

  
  
  
  


"And . . . I just thought you might want to know. Just so you don't go and plan something with the guys . . . "

  
  


"Why would I do that?" He kisses her lips then her cheek and next her ear. "When I have . . . "

  
  


"HEY! Get a room you two!" Says Madison as she carries her sleeping stuff out of her room. The two look at her without letting go.

  
  


"We do have one." Says Hilde with a smile.

  
  


"Then use it. People don't want to see that you know!" She lets go of Duo and hugs Madison, who looks like she is about Hilde's age, eighteen.

  
  


"Have fun and don't stay up too late!" Madison rolls her eyes.

  
  


"Yes _mother_." They all have a hearty laugh at that. But Madison's face becomes serious. She hugs Hilde tight. "Thank you." She says in a soft voice. Hilde strokes her shoulder length hair and smiles.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"For letting me call you Mom." Tears almost fall but Hilde stops them. She hugs Madison tighter and lets her go so Madison can hug Duo. "And thank you for not killing me and letting me call you Dad." Duo's heart jumps at the word 'Dad'. He looks over at Hilde who has nothing but love in her eyes. 

  
  


"Aaaa, get going punk! You don't want to make your friend wait!" She nods and heads out the door closing it behind her. Duo takes off his apron and wraps an arm around Hilde's shoulders. "Life can't get any better."

  
  


"I don't know about that . . . " She says as the heads off to their room but not before winking at him. Duo's smile grows. ("I must be in heaven!") He head off after Hilde. ("I just hope this heaven can last tho!")

  
  


**Amber's Home**

  
  


"One more push! Come one Amber!" Says Jennifer. 

  
  


"Dammit! I hate this! I hate you all! Why did you ask me to DO this? Why didn't you tell me it is going to HURT THIS MUCH!!!" Jennifer screams as Amber's hold on her hand becomes a death grip. The room is filled with both woman's screams and then the cry of a baby. They two stop their screams and look toward the doctor . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's a boy! A boy!" Says the doctor. The other staff crowds around looking at the baby. Amber lets go of Jennifer's hand and starts to laugh. Everyone cheers as the doctor cleans the baby up and walks over to Amber. She takes the baby in her arm and everyone watches in awe.

  
  


"He's cute." She says.

  
  


"Amber! Do you know what this means? We are going to survive! We're going to make it!" Says Kristine.

  
  


"Yes. With this child we will have our peace." Says the doctor.

  
  


"Yes. This child is our hope!" Says Amber.

  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

OK! That's it for Genesis! Look for Child of Hope! To get you to want to read it I will tell you this much . . . 

  
  


This story will take place when Amber's son is now six and Duo and Hilde are married and have a child of their own!!! What? Hilde can have children! She dose and wait until the two meet each other! Also! Trowa Quatre, Noin and the other BMB's are being hunted my the remaining NM's! Also you get to know Hilde's brother more and how they found Genesis. Oops! I think I said too much! Oh well! Please review and please read my other stories as well as Child of Hope! See you then!

  
  


Psycho Kitty

*******************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
